The World's Toughest Prosecutor Meets Her Match!
by Lady Valkyria
Summary: A prosecutor must go into hiding when she takes a dangerous case. She ends up falling in the well, and finds herself running into Sesshomaru. Forced to tag along with him, and keeping her suitcase close. Sesshy/oc inu/kag inu/terra/kouga terra is other oc
1. I'm a Prosecutor and I'm Proud of It!

**The World's Toughest Prosecutor Meets Her Match!**

**(A Sesshomaru Love Story)**

**Name - Lizette _'Liz'_ Loocke _(Lock)_**

**Age – 20**

**Hair – Dark Brown**

**Eyes – Brown _(Changes colors when in Feudal Era)_**

**Clothes – Usually wears a tank top and jeans.**

**But for the court she wears,**

**A black skirt with a black jacket but underneath is a white dress shirt.**

**Info on Her – Don't cross a prosecutor especially this one. Mastered martial arts. Took 2 years of dancing and singing lessons. Won practically every case if she can tell that the defendant is guilty. She is a very caring and thoughtful person. Tick her off your dead. She loves children and loves to try new things unless it involves her doing something like killing.**

**She graduated collage early for she got out with a master's degree with A's on every single thing she took. Her best friend another prosecutor, Franziska Von Karma, is the one that got Lizette into becoming a prosecutor. Also Lizette studied being a defense attorney. Like I said if she knows the defendant is not guilty then she will try to become their attorney or she will try to get Phoenix Wright.**

**Chapter One – I'm a Prosecutor and I'm Proud of It!**

**"OBJECTION! YOUR HONOR! OBVIOUSLY MR WRIGHT IS WRONG!" I, Lizette Loocke, yelled at Phoenix Wright on the opposite side of the courtroom.**

**1 hour later in court to the final verdict**

**"Alright I have come down to my final decision. The defendant is... NOT GUILTY!" The judge stated then slammed down his gavel twice signaling us that the court was over. I sighed in relief as for I knew that he was not guilty. This had been my first against Phoenix Wright. I admired him and his friend, Miles Edgeworth, another prosecutor.**

**Mr Wright came over to me and spoke with a nice voice, "That was a great job back in court, Ms. Loocke." I smiled at his politeness and spoke with the same voice, "You're not bad yourself Mr. Wright. Also you can call me Liz outside of the courtroom." He smiled and spoke once more before turning to leave, "Alright Liz, then you can call me Phoenix." We waved our goodbyes and turned to leave.**

**I picked my suitcase back up which had some crucial evidence on a mobster that would be in court in 2 months. I was the prosecutor so I would try to get him guilty, but if I know better some of his goons would try to get me out of the picture. As I was walking towards my car I heard a ticking noise. My eyes widen and I ran for cover. When I sat down behind a wall, I heard an explosion.**

**Then debris fell everywhere, when I finally got up and looked to where my car had been all I saw was a huge fire where my car was. I thought as I called for a taxi, _"Hmm just as I thought they want me out of the picture. Well I won't go down easily! Not until I meet my match!"_ I smirked then got in the cab paid him and he drove me home. This is right next to Higurashi Shrine.'**


	2. If I'm Not In Tokyo Then WHERE AM I?

**Chapter Two – If I'm Not In Tokyo Then WHERE AM I?**

**The Next Day, it was 7 in the morning only 2 more months until court, I sat up in my comfy bed yawning a bit. I pulled the sheets off of me and looking down at my causal pj's with piggy's on it. I thought to myself, _"Note to self, never go pj shopping with mom." _I change my attire from piggy pjs to my casual outfit a green collar shirt with a lovely denim blue skirt, along with my green sneakers. I walk out of my room yawning once more and walked into the kitchen.**

**I opened the cabinets and grab a bowl, a spoon from the drawer, and a box of frosted flakes cereal, along with the carton of milk from my fridge. I sat down at the table and placed my bowl in front of me, then started pouring the cereal. I poured the milk into the bowl of cereal and began eating. I heard a knock on the front door as i was almost done eating.**

**Then all of a sudden I hear gunfire, and look at the front door to see that there was a hole to the right of the door knob and it continued until there was a circle around the doorknob. Then the knob fell to the ground and i stood up from my seat and rushed to my bedroom. I heard the front door burst open and i grabbed my suitcase with the evidence inside and stuffed a couple of underwear and money inside.**

**Then I heard banging on my bedroom door, I looked at my only escape, the bedroom window. I opened the window and just as the door was about to cave in I jumped out and landed safely on the ground. I rushed towards Higurashi Shrine hoping to call 911 at my neighbor's house. With the suitcase in my hands it couldn't have gotten any worse until I heard _'there she is don't let her escape!'_**

**I hurried up the steps and rushed inside a little shrine. I heard the men looking for me all over Higurashi shrine and i slowly crept down the stairs until i heard a branch break. That got all the men's attention and they started towards the little shrine. I bumped into a well and got an idea.**

**I threw the suitcase in the well and slowly went inside but my hands gripping the edge of the well so i wouldn't fall yet. Then I heard footsteps inside the shrine my hands slowly slipping. Then I heard, _'I found her! Quick kill her!'_ I heard gunshots being shot in my direction and I fell down the well.**

**My eyes opened to see that I was lying in the well and at the top was a sky. I pat my chest quickly and to my relief no wounds. I sat up and then I started to climb when i realized, the suitcase! I look around the well again and found the suitcase.**


	3. Sexy Match But A Total Turn Off

**Chapter 3 – Sexy Match But A Total Turn Off**

**As soon as I had reached the top I couldn't believe what I was seeing! Green hills, trees, bushes everything and the blue sky with white fluffy clouds and birds flying through the air. "Aaah what a captivating sight." I spoke as I had stared in awed at the scenery before me. It was all peaceful until I heard the whimpering of a child.**

**I quickly with my suitcase in one hand rushed towards a bush and dived in as soon as i heard someone coming into the clearing. I saw 6 men wearing what seems to be armor dragging a 7 year old girl that was crying. Her wrists were tied together along with her ankles so she couldn't run. The men had smugs on their faces as if they were waiting for someone. Then I heard a rustle behind me, I slowly turned around and saw...**

**A squirrel eating a nut.**

**_(Hah! I got you guys there! You thought it was gonna be Sesshomaru didn't you?)_**

**I looked at the animal in disbelief and whispered to myself, "How convenient." Then I heard another rustle but it was coming from some bushes away from where I'm hiding. And I saw such a beautiful thing come out.**

**A handsome man wearing odd clothes but seemed like it suited him. His face so handsome; with a navy blue crescent moon on his forehead, and a pair of maroon strips on each side of his face. His eyes mysterious golden amber, one arm missing but still had so much grace, when he walked towards the group of men it looked like he was flying. As his silver long locks flowed with the silent breeze. And the only thing left was on his right shoulder had some sort of white fluffy.**

**Then something horrible happened the handsome man's eyes turned to blood red in an instant and killed what apparently was the leader of the group. Only 5 more left in the group, one of them picked up the girl and rushed off into my direction, while the others were distracting the handsome stranger. As the man with the girl was rushing towards my direction my thoughts were this, _"Pathetic fool. How dare he treat such a young girl that way! WAIT A SECOND HE IS HEADING THIS WAY!"_**

**I quickly snuck behind a tree as the man hid where I had been before, placing the girl right next to the tree. I had to save the girl and then run away. I grabbed my confidential suitcase and snuck behind the man and raise the suitcase over my head as I closed my eyes. I began hitting the man on the head with my suitcase muttering some words on how pathetic he was!**

**Then as the man lied there out cold the mysterious man had already killed the five men with one swift move and they were dead. Now his gaze was on me! I quickly walked over to the girl untied her and then helped her out of the bushes with the uncomfortable gaze of a stranger. I headed back to my suitcase and picked it up as i ignored the fresh blood on it. I began walking away until i bumped into something or more like a strong chest!**

**With my eyes still closed I muttered these words with ease, "Could you move please! I have a courtroom waiting for me."I tried walking again but still no progress. I became frustrated and started yelling, "Listen Mr. Cool I don't know who you are? But you better start treating this prosecutor with some respect or you are gonna find yourself behind bars!" After my little statement lets just say it didn't end well. I was slammed against a tree with his hand around my neck, and this all happened with my eyes closed? I finally opened my eyes to meet the cold glare of those beautiful golden eyes. I of course glared back which earned me a slap in the face.**

**The man spoke and his voice was handsome but his words so cold, "What is the meaning of this! You treat me as if I am like your pathetic race. I am far more superior than you!" I scoffed and tried to turn my face another way but couldn't cause of the tight grip around my neck,**

**"Well, well, well, Mister Cocky it's a pleasure of finally meeting you. But I think that's the hideous part of you. Hmph! And what do you mean my race you're a human like me and your superior? Hah! That's just your pathetic attempt of impressing me! Well let me tell you something you foolish fool you are nothing!"**

**After I finished he slapped me again, "How dare you insult me! I am Lord Sesshomaru! And you will call me that you naive human! And how dare you even compare me with your pathetic race!" The man now known as Lord Sesshomaru spoke with hatred dripping off of every single word from his mouth. "What do you mean pathetic race! You are a human like me! Unless you are a ghost! But then again I'd be running away screaming _'Help Me! Help Me! Oh No A Ghost! Somebody save me!'_ As if that's ever going to happen! I am a prosecutor after all! And I have an important case that is calling my name." I tried struggling out of his strong grip no success.**

**1 hour later.**

**Sesshomaru had tied me to the tree and just to make me even madder he gagged me! "Oh he's in for it now! And he has his toad thing guarding me. Yeah it's the other way around toad you should be protecting Sesshomaru not me." I thought to myself angrily. Finally the little girl that I had saved walked over to me and began talking, "Please forgive Lord Sesshomaru he didn't mean what he did? And I am sure you are hungry?" I nodded my head as my stomach growled. The girl giggled and said, "Ok I'll go get Lord Sesshomaru!"**

**My eyes went wide and I shook my head! "No No no! That's the last person I want to see he's just going to tick me off again!" After my argument in my mind, I noticed the girl was already gone. 'Darn It!' was what I was thinking until Sesshomaru was in front of me with some fish and a dead deer. He cut the ropes off with his nail like claws. _(Remember she doesn't know he's a dog demon. And even if she did she wouldn't believe him)_ As I fell to the ground and landed on my butt, Lord Sesshomaru pointed to the bonfire as he shoved the fish and deer in her hands and said only one word, "Cook!"**

**I nodded my head and went over to the bonfire with the deer and fish getting ready to cook until I remembered I needed something to cut them apart! "Lord Sesshomaru do you have any daggers or knives?" I spoke to Sesshomaru politely as this ran through my head, _"He does not even deserve any politeness from me but then again I'm starving and I would do anything for food!"_**

**Sesshomaru spoke, "No I do not have any of that I only have my Tokijin but you are not allowed to touch it!" I didn't want to pull the hidden dagger from my suitcase, speaking of suitcase where did he put it! I looked to where I was tied to the tree and spotted the suitcase leaning against the tree! I quickly rushed over there and looked in my suitcase and opened the hidden compartment where I put my weapons just in case. Right next to my gun there laid a dagger.**

**I took that out and Sesshomaru had seen it as soon as I put it down on the grass I was slammed once again against a tree as I saw my suitcase close automatically. Sesshomaru picked up the dagger and put it right against my neck. "What do you think you are going to do with this?" Sesshomaru spoke coldly as he moved the dagger a little closer to my neck. I spoke the same way as him while glaring,**

**"What is so wrong with a woman carrying a dagger? Ever thought that a woman might need some self defense! Oh wait you're too cocky to even let a woman protect herself? And besides I was going to use it for cutting the deer and fish apart! You pathetic foolish fool! What you thought I might stab you or the little girl and the toad thingy! Listen Lord Pain if I wasn't so starving I could argue with you all day! And another thing! I really don't like it that you are so close to me! So give me the space that I deserve!"**

**Sesshomaru was one inch away from me and I do not like that! Sesshomaru slapped me in the face punched me in the stomach and let go of me as he walked over to a tree and sat down next to it. I glared at him the whole time as I picked up the dagger and slowly walked over to the bonfire and started cutting the deer and fish apart as I grabbed a couple of sticks. I put each piece of fish and deer on each stick and started cooking them over the bonfire. I made fish and deer kabobs and I gave some to Rin and Jaken as I walked over to Sesshomaru with his plate of the kabobs.**

**I handed him his plate but he spoke, "I don't eat human food." I got ticked off already and spoke back to him, "Listen Lord I don't eat human food you better eat this food now otherwise I won't shut up!" Sesshomaru glared at me and then swipe the food from me and began eating the food so I would shut up. I smirked and walked over to the little girl as she was eating the tender deer.**

**I began eating myself until the girl asked me, "Whats your name? My name is Rin." I looked up from my plate and saw the girl now known as Rin staring at me waiting for a reply. "Yes what a very beautiful name mine but of course is Lizette Loocke. But you can call me Liz and Lord Pain can call me Ms. Loocke and it pronounced lock!" Sesshomaru continued to glare at me as I smirked. Then he smiled. Suddenly this ran through my head, _"He so sexy when he smiles. And he does remind me of someone? But still I don't even know what he's smiling about! Wait it could be bad oh well he isn't coming near me no sere."_**


	4. So What I Can Sing!

**Chapter 4 - So What I Can Sing! Got A Problem With That?**

**Sesshomaru walked over to me and spoke in a cold voice, "Get up." I just sat there glaring at him. "Get Up!" Sesshomaru said it again more ticked. I glared harder at him right through his soul but he didn't flinch. "Fine! Then I'll just make you!" Sesshomaru spoke again and I just stared at him with a questioning look. "What do you mean by 'I'll just make you!' I don't g- Oh NO stay away from me you sick perverted man!"**

**Sesshomaru only smirked after what I realized about what he said before. "You will not touch me! Or else..." I yelled furiously also standing up so I can talk in his face. But Sesshomaru's smirk never left his face in fact he whispered in my ear, "I win." I yelled back after of course Sesshomaru sent Rin to bed and Jaken to watch her, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY I WIN! That's ridiculous! How can you win? I just stood up... Oh! Grrrrr I hate you soo much!" I had just realized what he meant he did get me to get up but he made me ticked off! That's just not right! Ooooh when he is in a courtroom I will most definitely be the prosecutor! "I swear as long as you live I will make sure you are in court and I will personally get you GUILTY!"**

**Sesshomaru just glared at me and sat by where Rin was sleeping me on the other hand cannot sleep without music. I sat down too and looked through my suitcase which was right beside me the whole time and looked for my iPod. I took it out and started playing the song I Could Be the One by Stacie Orrico! I put the ear phones in my ears and began singing along with the artist.**

**Sesshomaru was staring at me intently as I sung and then I did the least expected, I stood up and started dancing. My eyes closed the whole time then some soft music came on and I sat down and slowly started drifting off to sleep. The whole time Sesshomaru was smirking ooooh boy he couldn't wait till it was morning.**


	5. Pain I Will Never Show Him Fear

**Chapter 5 – Pain. I Will Never Show Him Fear.**

**He Doesn't Deserve to Know, That I'm Scared.**

**I woke up to a pair of golden eyes staring at me. At first, I rolled over to ignore his stare but it only got worse, which annoyed me even more. Not only was I not a morning person but to feel the staring that this man, no not even man, this thing! Gives me, it makes me feel self-conscious which I will never acknowledge! So for all I care he can interrogate me, do whatever he wants but I will never admit defeat to this pathetic man!**

**Apparently, he could feel what I was arguing with myself in my head, which made him angry beyond all reason! He picked me up, threw me on his shoulder and began walking west. I, of course, did not like what he had just done... So I did the most immature thing that I hadn't done since I wanted to move out of my family's estate and live on my own. I screamed childishly, "Let me go! Put me down this very instant! Or ELSE!"**

**I would expect the man to follow my orders, considering I sounded very annoying at that moment, thanks to my childish, 1 year younger sister, Sophia. Sesshomaru only growls, hmph! He thinks that just a growl will scare me! Not even if he bites me or points a gun to my head or even if a sword is to my throat will make me cower in fear before him.**

**I only smirk, which Sesshomaru becomes utterly pissed and throws me against a tree. My smart mouth began as Sesshomaru pinned me to the tree, "Ohhhh I am so scared. You can cut me to ribbons, whip me crazily, or even point a 32-caliber gun at my head. But I will never cower in fear before, someone as pathetic, as you." After that I spat in his face, his eyes changed colors to bloody red and he let me go.**

**I would have ran, but his red gaze is what kept me from moving, then he kicked his foot into my stomach five times. I coughed up blood, and the pain was immense, but I refused to show any pain. Thus it only angered him even more, he drew his sword and stabbed me in the hip, thigh, and shoulder. You'd expect me to die from blood loss, or so many wounds opened, but last thing I can recall, is falling into a numb, deep slumber.**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**I growled finally my eyes changing back to golden amber. I looked down at this bloody, almost lifeless corpse beneath me, I glared at her. Even though she was born with such beauty, but the only thing that went against that, were her smart remarks. I could've ignored what she spoke to me, about how she would not show any fear no matter what I did, but when her pathetic human saliva hit my face, that was it.**

**My anger took over and before I know it she lying here, cover with dirt and blood, unconscious. I picked up her body, as it lies limp in my arms. When I heard a scream from behind me, it was Rin, apparently, Jaken couldn't keep her away and she witnessed everything. She asked, "L-Lord Sesshomaru, WHY? What did she do to deserve being beaten?" I couldn't reply to Rin, all I did was rush behind her before she could realize, and knock her unconscious.**

**Suddenly, I felt the presence of a heavenly being. At that moment, I already knew who it was. I turned in her direction, walked towards her handed the woman to her and muttered, "Heal her. When you're done, send her to my Western Lands. If anything, Terra will be her escort."**

**The woman only nodded took the girl and vanished. I turned back towards Rin, and sighed. I walked over to her, picked up her limp unconscious body gently. After that Jaken and I began heading to my castle, in the Western Lands. My last thought before I left, "Belledandy, show her. Show her the fear I can bring. The many deaths that I caused. Show her. Reveal it all!"**


	6. He Saved Her Life

**Chapter 6 – He Saved Her Life... How Kind. But I Hate Him!**

**I woke up suddenly. Instantly I covered my eyes as the brightness in the room burned my eyes.**

**I asked questionably, "Am...Am I in heaven?" I only hear a chuckle of a woman who sounded to be my age yet older? I finally put my hands down as my eyes adjusted to the brightness. The woman was beautiful yet, such strange markings on her face.**

**Her sapphire orbs stared at me as she spoke, " Young Lizette. Welcome. I am Lady Belledandy, the goddess of Life. And you my child are not dead. You are also, most certainly, not in heaven. But you are in my vast kingdom, which I share with my husband."**

**I only stared at her in disbelief but just believed what she said for that moment. I asked, "So... Wheres that man? Did he get away with attempted murder? And why do I not feel the pain I felt before? Why am I even here?" Belledandy stayed calm as I asked her many questions.**

**She began with a sweet, harmonic voice, "Well if you must know. Sesshomaru did not murder you. He was only angered, never had a human had so much courage to disrespect him in that way that you had. Most of the times if a human did show him defiance or became a burden, he would murder them. I'm even shocked that your alive."**

**I looked at her strangely then replied, "Well if he hates humans so much. Then why does he have that little girl following him?" Belledandy spoke again, "Well you haven't let me finish you last questions." I realized it and spoke with apology for her to continue.**

**She only nodded and answered my questions one by one, "Now if you must know, I healed the wounds that Sesshomaru inflicted upon you, and also you are not meant to die so soon. Not even that goddess of time and death knows when you're supposed to die. As for Rin, her parents were murdered by bandits, she lived with a village but soon it was attacked by wolves. Sesshomaru was nearby and badly injured. Rin came across him and she brought him food and other essentials, but he refused. After she left, she head back towards her village and saw the wolves eating the corpses of the dead villagers, she began running away. But sadly the she tripped and the wolves caught her. Jaken came and took Sesshomaru back on his path, until the smell of human blood reached his nose. When Sesshomaru was following the path of human blood's scent he came across her dead corpse and just in time with his father's blade, Tensaiga, he sung it over her limp body and killed the death imps before they ate her soul. After that she never left his side, always following everywhere he goes. To me, it seems like that she the daughter and he's the father."**

**I smiled softly; I always had a soft spot when it came to these. Sure I don't like Sesshomaru but... what he did to save that girl, I was impressed. Finally Belledandy walked over to me hand me a kimono and told me to bathe in the hot spring near their castle. Of course, I would have an escort. But what shocked me was when I met a young woman my age with long black hair tied up in a ponytail, and amber eyes like Sesshomaru's but they seemed different. The woman walks up to me grabs my arm and starts dragging me to the hot spring. At first I was angry, my mind yelling, "WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?"**

**Then finally the girl stops turns around her face in mine and speaks, "For your information, I am Terra Lionheart. My mom just saved your ass. And I am only guiding you to the hot springs! Got a problem with that?" I only spoke back with the same attitude as her, "Look I can walk! I don't need to be babied! And also why would I run off? I want to bathe myself and rid the smell of blood. Also wear fresh new clothes. So if you don't mind please guide me."**

**Terra only stares at me for a moment in disbelief that I talked back to her but only smirked. Then she let go of my wrist and began walking again. I followed her quietly and being cautious. Finally she stops, and points forward and I see it. The glorious, most peaceful hot spring I have ever seen. Surrounding it was different assortments of flowers, even ones that don't exist! Like my favorite, a blue rose.**

**They had always been my favorite because they didn't exist. So no one could ever get me and it would be a real challenge to actually find a real one. Finally I shook my head, and quickly undressed myself. Immediately, I was already immersed in the wonderful water. I only sighed, and laid back against the rocks that separated the flowers from touching the boiling water. What made it even more wonderful was that the scent of the flowers filled the air and had created a very wonderful, yet peaceful aroma.**

**1 hour later**

**When I looked up again, I saw that Terra was gone but I heard the sound of rustling in the bushes. I assumed it was her with a towel or some sort of cloth to dry myself with. I stood up when immediately my eyes met with a familiar pair of golden orbs. Normally I would be fine and shoo away Sesshomaru but the fact, that I was standing before him wearing nothing is what brought heat to my cheeks immediately.**


	7. How Dare He?

**Chapter 7 – How Dare He? And For Once I Was Beginning To Accept Him!**

**Ours met, amber to brown, and I felt as if my body was stiff. We were locked in a strong gaze and I couldn't turn away. Finally the edges of his mouth turned up, in other words, a smile. My eyes broke his gaze and immediately I immersed myself in the water once more, trying to hide my body from showing. I yelled, "WHY ARE YOU SMILING? IS THERE A REASON TO SMILE? In fact I can sue you for sexual harassment even though you didn't touch me but you did see my body without my consent... But no matter what I order you to leave this instant! Before I sta-"**

**Instantly I stopped talking, once again my body frozen solid. I noticed how Sesshomaru was a lot closer then how he was before, and I feel pressure and warmth on my lips. My eyes merely widen, not for the fact that I was being kissed, but for the fact on who was kissing me... As we continued kissing, well he, I felt something run across my bottom lip, his tongue. He wanted me to open my mouth so that we could continue, but instantly I push him away.**

**At first Sesshomaru gave me a confused look, wondering why I didn't enjoy the kiss. But then it changed to a glare. I merely spoke, "Look. I'm not like most girls you have probably been with. I don't go goo gaga over men, especially ones that I hate! Besides you can kiss me all you want but my heart will only be captured by the man I truly love. So nice try." I only glared to return his, and he turned and left.**

**As if on cue, Terra emerged from the bushes into my view with a boy wearing a red kimono? But what is that upon his head? Is that dog ears? She had a kimono and some sort of cloth probably to dry myself with. I took it from her arms and let her continuing to argue with the man as I dressed myself. After I was done I interrupted them, "Excuse me. As I would love to continue watching you love feud but as you can see. I am ready to go back to Belledandy. If you don't mind of course."**

**The boy only glared at me and Terra only nodded her head and took me back to the castle. After I was there she left and I heard their bickering continue from afar. Belledandy noticed me immediately and hurried towards me. She spoke, "My, what a lovely lady you are. You look so elegant and beautiful in the kimono." I only looked down, and only replied, "Thank you... I'm not complimented often but thanks." Belledandy smiled and spoke, "Of course my child, I am happy for you. Now you have a special guest who came here for you."**

**At first I gave her a questioning look, I thought, _"I wonder who it is?" _As she guided me to her husband's study I hear two voices conversing inside. I tried to listen to it carefully, but Belledandy nudged me to go inside. As soon as I stepped inside, I see a familiar set of golden amber eyes and a handsome man, with silver eyes and black hair. Belledandy introduced the man, "Lizette. Meet my husband Lord Braska. And I'm sure you remember Lord Sesshomaru."**

**I smiled at Lord Braska but glared at Sesshomaru.**


	8. Danger to All Women!

**Chapter Eight – Danger to All Women!**

**I pointed right in Sesshomaru's face, "What is this disgrace of a man doing here! Oh Belledandy! Did you know that this wonderful~ man right here _(me: shes using sarcasm)_ TRIED TO RAPE ME!" Belledandy's eyes grew wide and she turned towards Sesshomaru, "Is this true Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru scoffed and then replied, "I don't know what this human is talking about... I haven't laid one hand on her... If you don't count trying to kill her." With that he returned my glare. Our glaring contest continued until Belledandy walked in between us. "Now now you two. Settle down." Belledandy spoke calmly. "How can I be calm with this human is trying to get me to rip out her throat..." Sesshomaru replied in a deathly tone.**

**Belledandy only shook her head and Sesshomaru continued, "Human get your things. We are leaving. Now" I glared at him and replied, "No." Sesshomaru turned in my direction and asked me, clearly pissed. "What did you say, human?" I rolled my eyes and looked him straight in the eyes, "You heard me perfectly. And I would be more than glad to repeat myself for you. No. N-O. Got it? And also I have a name. Start using it!" Sesshomaru was about to punch me until we heard a little girl speak, "Lord Sesshomaru... Are you going to kill her?" I looked to the corner of my eyes to see Rin, and apparently she was on the verge of tears.**

**Sesshomaru put his hand to his side and walked over towards her. He patted her on her head and reassured her that he wasn't. Her face immediately changed to a happy one. She let out a sleepy yawn and started to doze off as Sesshomaru picked her up. He turned towards Belledandy and questioned, "Belledandy, Braska. If you don't mind. May we stay for tonight?"" Belledandy smiled and nodded as Braska did the same. Belledandy walked towards me, "Oh Lizette dear. Let's show you to your room." Before I could argue, she was already dragging me out of the study. Now I looked at the door before me.**

**Belledandy encouraged me, excitedly, to open the door. I walked towards it, placed my hand on the handle and turned it. The door opened to reveal a glorious bedroom. It was fit for a princess. The cloth on the bed was a purple silk. I hadn't really slept in a room as luxurious as my old room when I still lived with my parents. I lay on the bed immediately relaxed. Before I realized it, I was dozing off myself. What can I say, this was a comfy bed.**

**_~Dream~_**

**"_...Lizzy...Lizzy..."_ I was in complete darkness. I spun around looking for the person that was calling my nickname. I couldn't spot anyone but then I heard it again, _"...Lizzy... H-help...me ...please..."_ My eyes kept searching hoping to land on some solid figure. When I finally did see someone. I truly regretted it. I saw that it was a woman lying on the ground, her clothes torn to pieces. She looked to be younger than me, for some reason, my conscious was telling me not to get closer. But I ignored it, as I got closer, the scenery began to change into a familiar place that I had been to before. But it was a place I never want to be at. _"..Lizzy..."_**

**I heard it again and looked down. Instantly I took a step back, my eyes wide with tears on the verge of tipping. Now I understood why I recognized it. The girl struggled to get up and began reaching towards me, saying my name in a horrific yet sad tone. I scooted away from the hand. Suddenly flashes of that terrible day ran through my mind. My sister, shes right in front of me, why... can't I help her. _'Why am I so terrified?'_**

**I looked up to see a familiar face, a face that will always haunt me, and Sophie's mind... It was he who gave me my reason to become a prosecutor. It was he... who made my brother disappear. IT was he who scarred my sister and I. Never again to trust men as we once did. He ruined my sister. He reached towards me with that sick tone that I remembered too well, _"Lizzy... Come play with me? I'm bored of lil Sophie. Let's have fun too..." _Instantly I screamed and held my head.**

**_~End of Dream~_**

**I woke up hunched over, covered in sweat. I clutched my head and shook uncontrollably. I had screamed once more without noticing. All of it... flashed through my mind, him, Sophie. The thought of her being tainted by that monster. And then him... touching me. The door burst open and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I saw that it was Belledandy with a sorrowful smile. She held me and comforted me saying over and over, "You poor poor child."**

**As long as that man was running around free, me and Sophie could never feel safe. He was out there, hurting other women, and getting away with it. I wasn't going to allow it. I looked up to see that Sesshomaru had walked in. He looked at Belledandy, obviously to either speak with me or torture me. She left me alone with him, Sesshomaru reached for me and I instantly back away. I glared at him and yelled, " I don't need sympathy or pity. And I don't need your...y-your-" I couldn't finish myself and began crying. He sat down on the edge of my bed beside me.**

**He just stayed there, not moving and I soon had grabbed onto him. Crying into his chest. Pounding and continued to soak his chest. I then looked up at him. As the tears continued, I took notice that his eyes had held sympathy for the slightest second but then it was gone. I looked down my vision becoming cloudy. I then took a huge gulp and looked him in the eyes. "I am like this, because of a stupid man. He wasn't known to me as a relationship... He was more of a top notch criminal. That my brother was trying to place behind bars. But... we weren't expecting what happened to us... to happen..."**

**"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru begun to wonder. I looked at him once more and then looked down, having my hands in a fist and preventing any stray tears. "T-that monster... he raped my sister... And he made my brother vanish. He ruined my family!" I yelled and then clutched my head close to my knees. Sesshomaru knew I wanted to be alone... He only patted me on the head and left the room. Leaving me in total darkness...I hadn't realized... my hand was outstretched towards him but he left. When I came to realize it I set my hand down and hugged a pillow close. Praying that that nightmare never comes again.**


	9. Sophia

**Chapter Nine – Sophia**

**(Yes people this is now under Sophie's pov.)**

**Tears fell down my face as I heard the news report of my sister's death. She apparently was chased out of her apartment; there were signs of a struggle. But there were no signs of a dead corpse. But the cops have already assumed she was dead, but to me, I refused to believe that my sister would admit to death so easily. Her sister was not a person to go down without a fight. Then the news reporter showed the face of that vile man that ruined her sister's and my life! The moment I saw him I ran to my bathroom, puking several times. It has already been 4 years since the event but that night haunts me every night.**

**As I sat back down, I heard from the reporter unless there was evidence to prove that he was guilty, he would be set free. I couldn't allow this to happen. I have to search Lizzy's home for the evidence. About to leave my apartment, when I heard the fax machine go off. In it was a letter and behind it some very important papers? As I read who the letter was from, I began to cry.**

**"Dearest Sophie,**

**If you are reading this letter… then it means I'm either missing, or dead. Now I knew this would happen. I have the originals of the evidence in my briefcase with me. Hopefully, I don't lose it. But I have taken the liberty of giving you copies. I want you to deliver these copies to the judge. Say it's from me. Also do not let anyone know you have these documents… Last thing I want is to lose my dear sister… Be careful and safe. Remember, I love you a lot.**

**Sincerely, Lizzy"**

**After crying for several minutes, I wiped away my tears and put the documents in a yellow envelope. I immediately, went to the judge's office, but the worst thing has happened… outside the judge's office was yellow tape everywhere, and police. Then I went to one of them asking, "W-What happened here?" The police stared at me, but took notice of my appearance, and replied to me, "It is a shame. The judge committed suicide."**

**"S-Suicide?"**

**After hearing the news, I internally cursed to myself. What was I to do now… I have to find Lizzy. And fast…. Immediately, I started to investigate the day she went missing. I looked in her apartment; there was a hole where the door knob used to be. Her briefcase was gone, and her money along with some underwear. Her bedroom door was barged down. As I thought, where Lizzy would go, I looked at Higurashi Shrine. 'There.'**

**I dashed out of the apartment towards the Higurashi Shrine, and began to ask the family. They told me they heard nothing. I asked Mrs. Higurashi if I could take a look around and she said 'yes.' I looked around for several hours until I came to a stop in front of a little shrine. I noticed little holes there. That's when I realize…Lizzy was here. I went inside, and saw holes on the well. Sure enough bullets were lodged in, at least they were on impact but no longer there…**

**I came to the conclusion that Lizzy must've fallen in the well… M-Maybe it will lead me to somewhere. I hope it takes me to Lizzy. I jumped in the well, and as a bright light began to engulf me, my crystal heart began to glow as well. All my heart and mind wanted was to find, Lizzy. Next thing I knew, I found myself lying in a meadow, in front of a palace. My thoughts, "WHERE THE HELL AM I?"**


	10. Alone

**Chapter Ten – Alone… I thought, until she arrived…**

**I was left alone in the room, Sesshomaru had assigned to me for days. My face was stained with my dried up tears, and my sheets soaking wet. The worst part of my tears was that bastard Sesshomaru saw me… weak… But he was the least of my concern; it was Sophie I was worried about. I just wish my little sister was here with me. So at least, I would know she is safe.**

**As I began to stand up, finally bored of being alone this whole time, I heard loud wailing outside. The wailing sounded quite familiar until I heard the fatal words, which confirmed it all. "I NEED TO FIND MY SISTER LIZZY! LET GO OF ME DAMMIT! I HAVE TO SEE HER! SHE MUST BE HERE! !"**

**I immediately ran out of my room, only in the filthy clothes I was wearing, and reached the outside. As the guards were holding back a beautiful girl, with long light brown hair and blue eyes, I knew exactly who she was. Tears welled up in my eyes I began to run towards her. When she noticed me, tears appeared too, and I screamed at the guards to let her go. After they did, I hugged my sister like I never hugged her before.**

**We cried non-stop until finally we separated from each other, "OH Lizzy so much has happened since you were gone… But I am so glad you were safe!" My eyes widened as I remembered the letter I had written to Sophie, "S-Sophie…. Did you deliver it?"**

**Sophie shook her head, sadness filled her eyes, "That monster… he killed the poor judge… I know it. They say its suicide… but what reason would he have to? I knew at that moment I had to find you, Lizzy… You are the only one that can finish this." I nodded my head, before agreeing with Sophie; Lord Pain in my Butt appeared… "Who is this? What is another human doing on my land? I already have to deal with this one!" As Sesshomaru charged at my sister, I stepped in between them.**

**The look I gave him was the same one I give that bastard; I spoke in the coldest tone I have ever used, "YOU CAN HIT ME! BEAT ME UP! BELITTLE ME! DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT WITH ME! BUT DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER! I DON'T CARE WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!" I knew I must've pissed off him so much, but instead of hitting me he only said, "I will deal with you later… Your sister is safe… for now."**

**After he left, Sophie was looking at Sesshomaru, "Boy sis… He sure is hot; just wish his panties weren't in a wad. Hehehe~" I couldn't help but laugh at my sister's remark. Boy did we need this reunion. After this, I took her to my room, and we had our sister to sister times. The fun, and laughter, helped us at least forget about the cruel things we faced years ago, at least for tonight. But I knew later tonight… I'd have to deal with Sesshomaru, but I wonder what?**


	11. This was going to be a long night

**Chapter Eleven – This was going to be a long night**

**After my sister fell fast asleep, I watched her for several minutes. I was so glad that she was here, safe and farther away from that monster. Then her sister's peaceful face began to show the horror that she was dreaming, the night of her rape. I knew once Sophie was asleep, there was no way of getting her awake, even if it's that nightmare.**

**A soft knock came at my door, as I walked over to open it. A maid stood there shaking and managed to say, "Mi'lord wishes for you to his chambers." I scoffed at this and replied back to her, "Look if the almighty 'Lord Sesshomaru' really wants me, he can get his royal ass over here! I will not leave my sister!" The maid was stunned by my words, but then left to deliver my message.**

**After several minutes passed, I heard a loud slam and before I knew it my door burst open. I remained calm, not showing any fear. Sesshomaru entered the room obviously pissed about what I had said. Before I could blink, Sesshomaru's angry amber eyes stared into me, as his hand gripped me by the throat against the wall. I yelled despite the fact that I could barely breathe in his death hold, "REALLY? Is slamming me into things all you can do?"**

**Sesshomaru let out a low growl, even more pissed at me. The weirdest thing was there was this weird smell coming from him, sort of like…. When a dog is in heat… OH MY…. The man is in heat! I struggled in his grasp; last thing I wanted was to be raped by this man but…. I can't let him win. I knew this would piss him off more but I kicked him where it hurts, causing him to drop me.**

**As I ran from under Sesshomaru, thinking that I'd have enough time to escape when suddenly I was thrown on the bed. I tried to get up but was immediately pinned down by a now shirtless Sesshomaru. Thoughts ran through my mind, "Oh my god… I am going to die! I don't want to do anything like this with him! Even if his abs and muscles draw m- NO! W-Wait… there is no way a human can recover from someone kicking them in the junk, not that fast at all. Plus he is way too fast and strong to be hum- SHIT HE IS A DEMON! DAMMIT! Humph!" Then I remember my sister need to be protected, I didn't want him to unleash his heat on her. "Well… I don't care; I'll let him do whatever he pleases. As long as Sophie is safe…"**

**~Lemon~**

**Sesshomaru began to quickly strip me as I laid there no longer struggling. I had given up, letting him get what he wants; my main concern was to make sure Sophie was safe. As my D-Cup breasts began to poke out my yukata, we heard a cry. Sesshomaru looked for the source and found Sophie, lying on the separate bed crying in her sleep. I could feel the pressure on my pinned legs lighten as he was getting ready to possibly hurt Sophie, I couldn't allow that to happen… I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him down so that our lips could meet. **

**Sesshomaru let out a low growl, telling me to let him take control. I let him take control as he deepened the kiss, by sliding his tongue on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, and immediately he was wrestling with my tongue, and checking every crevice in my mouth. As the kiss continued, I slowly began to feel my body get heated, and my hands moved to his hair pushing him closer.**

**After he was done with my lips, he started to kiss and nip my neck, searching for my sweet spot. After a minute or so, he found it, and a moan was begging to come up. My mind was screaming for me to push him off of me but my body enjoyed it. Countless moans tried to escape as the sheer kisses heated me more, but I refused to give him that much.**

**Sesshomaru grew annoyed by the fact I wouldn't let out a moan. He then did the unthinkable; he separated my legs slightly, and plunged a finger in my center. I gasped at this, and Sesshomaru took the chance to kiss me again, his tongue already wrestling with mine again. As the kiss continued, he added another finger and began to pump it in my core, hitting my sweet spot several times. As my core grew wetter, the pleasure intensified, and my mind was filled, "Oh my… if this keeps up… I-I might… do something I am going to regret…" But I didn't realize that I had slipped during my thoughts and let out a moan.**

**At this, Sesshomaru grinned, oh even though I was mad at him for doing this to me, I couldn't help but want more. What can I say, the man is good at this and I do find him quite attractive. "Oh god!" I screamed as Sesshomaru made me feel the ever so dangerous sensation of a climax. Now I was mad with lust, I wanted anything. I began to slide my hands towards his pants, untying the one thing that kept them up. After it fell down, he kicked it off, and I admired his… equipment. I thought to myself, "How the hell is THAT going to fit in me? I don't know about him but thing will break me!" I ignored this thought and began to stroke it, which this causes Sesshomaru to shutter. I looked at it curiously; I had to admit I was a novice to this thing… **

**I took his shaft, and began to lick it up and down. I then took him in my mouth, going all the way to the bottom without gagging. I continued until, Sesshomaru couldn't take any longer and pulled me up to face him. "You disgust me human…" I chuckled at his remark, "Oooh? It seemed to me you were enjoying it! Mmmmm Youkai?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow towards me, finally believing that he was a demon. He just shook his head and kissed me again, tongues wrestling.**

**He won that battle of mouth wars, but I will next time! Sesshomaru couldn't wait any longer, and neither could I, considering I was now grinding my hips into his so that he could finish it off. But alas, Sesshomaru let out a low chuckle and whispered in my ear huskily, "Tell me… how badly you want me human… Say my name. And I will do exactly as you want."**

**I knew what he wanted, for me to finally submit. I knew if I did this, he would finally win. I knew that after this I would regret it. Even the fact that Sophie was my first priority… I couldn't help it any longer. "Just shut the hell up and do it already, Lord Sesshomaru!" That was all I need to say for him to plunge himself within my core. As he was in me, he looked at me baffled for brief second. **

**But then he began to move, in and out. Each time hitting my sweet spot. I moaned constantly, screaming his name. Sesshomaru let out several grunts as he went faster and was on the verge of climaxing himself. After I climaxed for the seventh time, Sesshomaru finally climaxed with me and screamed something I never thought would come out of his mouth, " Lizette!"**

**~End of Lemon~**

**As I lay on top of Sesshomaru, completely exhausted, I felt a slight pain in my shoulder and felt the blood trickle down but I ignored it. The most surprising thing was that I didn't think about that night. Like my other encounters, when I had come close to having sex with someone, that day would always cause me to stop. But… not tonight. "Could it be… that I l-l-love Sesshomaru? OH GOD! NOT HIM! ANYONE but him! WHY! Well… since I already did it with him, it might just be another one night stand." Well I'm not going to wait it out; I decided that later in the morning Sophie and I will leave.**


	12. Gone? Where?

**Chapter 12 – Gone? Where?**

**Just as I planned, I woke up early, got dressed and packed up. I woke up Sophie, and had her get whatever we may need for our short trip to the well. As I look around the surroundings, I noticed Sesshomaru sleeping peacefully. He looked so handsome, like sleeping beauty. He is an inconsiderate lunatic but… I fell in love with him, what could I say, I was attracted to him and he annoyed me. I leaned over Sesshomaru and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, whispering a goodbye. As I left towards the well, I looked back once more and said, "Goodbye Rin, Terra, Belledandy and… Sesshomaru…"**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**I stretched and yawned after I woke up from a nice sleep. I felt so good from the fact that I was finally able to subside my heat. I wondered what maid I used this time. I looked around the room several times, taking notice of blood on the floor. That's when a maid entered the room to clean up the mess. Then I realized, I was in the human's room, how could I not have realized her scent. But I noticed she was nowhere to be found. **

**That is when it hit me; I didn't pleasure a maid last night… I made love and mated with the human! The events from last night flashed through my mind quickly, I was in full blown heat, and I had wanted to ask the human several questions, one being about the way she acted the other day. Another was how she snapped at me to protect her human sibling. But when my maid returned to tell me what she had told her, I was furious. I remember marching to her room to teach her a lesson but instead… my heat took over. I mated with a human! I can't believe I did it, I am madder at myself for doing such a ridiculous thing. But worst of all where was she, since I don't recall anything had happened after we mated.**

**Then I remembered the soft lips that kissed me this morning. I finally put it together and realized she had left! Immediately, I was annoyed that she had left! Where could she have gone? The fact was now that Lizette was now mine; I had to keep an eye on her. I can only make love to her and she might have my heir. I must find her and fast, but how was I- Belledandy!**

**I summoned Belledandy and told her what I did. Belledandy only shook her head but she already knew the whereabouts of the human, "She is going back to her time to finish what had started four years ago." I was annoyed about not know what happened four years ago and asked, "This Sesshomaru wants to know what happened four years ago to the human?" Belledandy called for her sister, Ai, the goddess of time and death, and explained to him, "First off, start calling her your mate and by her name! And Instead of telling you… Ai will show you…" Before I could object, the scenery grew blurry and I was outside of a building with the word 'Library' on it.**

**I took a step inside and couldn't believe what I saw, Lizette and her sister so much younger. For some reason they looked pure, and innocent. The thing the puzzled me last night, was my mate smelled like a virgin and even acted like one. But once I entered her, I knew she wasn't one by the feel of it. What was she hiding? Finally I broke from my thoughts to focus on Lizette.**

**Lizette and Sophia were laughing, they looked so happy. The sister spoke up, "Lizzy! Look at how hard we are working to help nii-nii." Lizette laughed and replied to her sister in the sweetest tone, "Yes. But we can't be out too long. Now with onii working on that case. Our lives aren't safe until the case is closed." Sophie nodded then told her sister that she was going to go home now.**


	13. The Truth Comes Out!

**Chapter Thirteen – The Truth Comes Out!**

**(Through Liz's POV, and Sesshy is still watching. **

**In fact whenever you see this = () it's his action's.)**

**I said bye to my sister after I made sure she had her weapon. I continued to work on finding stuff until I yawned. I decided it was time for me to return home, so I put my stuff up and loaded up my gun. I had to be ready if something happens. I was only sixteen, but I knew how to protect myself. I left the library; I began to dial Sophie's cell phone.**

**As I listened to the dial tone, signaling me that it was trying to connect to her, I felt like I was being watched… But I shrugged it off. It rang five times and she didn't pick up. Sophie never misses a call. Something was up… I knew the path Sophie takes, she goes through a shortcut. I ran nonstop until I reached the alley. I heard soft whimpers in the darkness. I screamed her name, "SOPHIE? WHER ARE YOU?" I cocked my gun, aimed it and ready to fire whoever comes at me.**

**I began to walk into the darkness towards the whimpers. As I got closer, I started hearing a voice muttering, "Lizzy…" As I finally reached the person, it was girl about the age of 15, crying. I bent down next to her, and as if on cue, the moonlight shown on us. That's when I saw the girl was Sophie! Her clothes were torn to shreds, her face slightly bruised up and her under wear lying next to her. She was lying in a small puddle of blood that formed beneath her, and I could see her tear stained face. She saw me and reached her hand out towards me. I took her hand gently, only to be knocked out suddenly.**

**When I woke up I saw that my hands were tied behind my back, and then I saw a mysterious figure step out from the shadows. It looked to be a man that was around the age of twenty, his face was handsome but his facial portrayed a sinister appearance. His eyes were a reddish brown that appeared red in the light and his short black hair hung in front of his left eye.**

**(Sesshomaru stared at the mysterious man. He was shocked by his appearance. It reminded him of someone he knew… Which made him so angry.)**

**He clapped his hands as he got closer to me. I tried my best in scooting away from him as far as I could, until my back met the cold brick wall of the alley. I was helpless, a damsel in distress, and no one could save Sophie or I… I began to scream for help until the man covered my mouth. He whispered to me, "So glad that we could finally meet, Lizzy."**

**As my nickname rolled off his tongue, I began to shiver and he only continued. "Who knew that your brother had such beautiful sisters. Oh and I loved how Sophie felt. It was so cute how she cried for you, Lizzy. But I should give you a turn of the fun."**

**At this I realized exactly who this man was, Vincent, that mafia boss, the one my brother has a case on him. I glared at the man, as he pulled my chin up to look him in the eyes. "Such hatred. So… beautiful. I love it when you glare at me; it feels like you are glaring right through my soul." I ripped my chin out of his grip, which pissed him off. He snatched it again and jerked me to look at him again. **

**("How dare he touches what is mine!" Ai looked at Sesshomaru and replied, "Mi'lord, she isn't yours during this time. In fact… she is single, and alone." Sesshomaru glared at Ai but continued to watch the event.)**

**My response was to spit in his face. His goons came out to attack me but the Vincent held up his hand. He wiped off my saliva, and told them, "Its okay boys… This one is mine. I like it when they play hard to get. Especially you Lizzy, you're very… feisty!" At this he lunged on top of me, I struggled to get him off of me. That's when he pulled out his knife and held it towards me neck. "Now, now Lizzy… You don't want to do that do you? Besides… you don't want to leave Sophie, alone with us… do you? Because my men are eyeing to try your sister out, and we don't want that do we?"**

**I stared at my unconscious sister, and I saw those guys were looking at her with lustful eyes… I couldn't do that to Sophie, I can't let her suffer because of me… Tears slid out of the side of my eyes as I looked at Vincent and choked out, "I-I'm all yours… J-Just please, don't hurt her anymore!" His grin widened, and he began to kiss my neck. With his knife he cut up my clothes to pieces until I was left only in my undergarments. After he sliced off the remaining pieces that kept me innocent, my entire body was looked at by him. He licked his lips lustfully, and began to grope one breast while he suckled the other. My body took over and allowed for me to moan to this monsters touch, it was disgusting. After he grew bored of my breasts, he moved to my intimate part and starts to lick it with his tongue. I gasped and my back arched to his action. **

**(Immediately without even realizing it, Sesshomaru lunged at Vincent. But fell right through him, causing Ai to only shake her head. "Mi'lord, this is a memory… we cannot interfere even if we wanted to. As a matter of fact, we are within Ms. Loocke right now so we can see this memory. She senses us in here but she most likely is ignoring it." He then stood back up and muttered to himself, "Then I will have to teach this human a lesson in person…")**

**My body said it was good, but I found it revolting. After I climaxed, and I was wet enough, he plunged his shaft into me. The pain was terrible, he wasn't even gentle… It hurt so much, and as he began to pump, it hurt even more. I began to cry uncontrollably, as he continued to until he finally climaxed, spilling his seed into me. Vincent then had the nerve to kiss my lips, shoving his tongue into my mouth and trying to entice my tongue to wrestle with his. **

**I obliged and finally he pulled away from me completely, and then gestured for his men. He then spoke in a husky voice, "You know. I have to admit, Lizzy… I like you. You are very different, and I must say… You were the best I ever had. I want you again… but I want to wait until you are older. But to make sure you remember me," Vincent took the iron rod from one of his men, and put it over a freshly lite bonfire. As the rod lit, I saw that there was an emblem on it and if I read it correctly it was his name in Hiragana. He began to direct it towards my hip, I struggled frantically. **

**"Now, now Lizzy. This is to make sure you are mine… Boys hold her down." The men held me down as I felt the searing pain hit my hip. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air, and once he pulled it away. All that was left was his name on my hip, and it was beginning to bleed. Vincent took my chin again and kissed me forcibly, **

**"Now since I like you a lot, I'm going to let you go. I expect you to be even feistier when we see each other again, Lizzy. By the way… you should get that checked Lizzy. See ya hot stuff!" And with that Vincent and his goons were gone. I didn't realize that before they left, he had untied me. I ran for my bag and pulled out the spare clothing I carry around with me for emergency and hurriedly put it on. I then called the ambulance telling them that my sister and I were just savagely raped. After the ambulance had arrived, and took my sister and I inside. We both got tested and took the morning after pills. But I begged the doctors to not let Sophie know that I was raped. **

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**"Now you know the truth, Lord Sesshomaru." Ai spoke as Sesshomaru was very pissed at the whole events. He now knew that Lizette didn't lose her virginity willingly, she was raped and so was her sister. It was also understandable why she freaked out the other night and how protective she is of her sister. But he was even more pissed that the human man had dared marked his mate! "Now Lord Sesshomaru, this was before you even marked her…" He clenched his fists angrily, and asked Ai, "Lady Ai… If you don't mind me asking… But is that human… HIS reincarnation?" Ai didn't need to reply all he had to do was look into her eyes and he knew. The man, that had hurt and tormented his mate and sister, was the reincarnation of that bastard, Naraku.**

**Sesshomaru then looked at Ai and asked her, "Ai can you teleport me to where my mate is?" Ai looked at him as if he was crazy but then asked him, "Are you willing to go? The world she lives in is much FAR different than the one we are used to mi'lord. I would recommend taking Lord Inuyasha with you." Sesshomaru was immediately annoyed by her remark but Ai continued, "He is… much more familiar to the area than you are." Sesshomaru sighed in defeat, and finally agreed to Ai's request but requested himself, "Under one condition… the half-breed must keep his mouth shut, and his human companion must be there. I'll listen to her for directions over him…" Ai only nodded, with her last thought being, "Oh this is going to be fun."**


	14. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter Fourteen – Home Sweet Home**

**After leaving the castle, Sophie and I were heading back to the well that brought the both of us here in the first place. That's when Sophie gasped, and pulled on my shirt. I grew annoyed for a second and when I went to move her hand, I saw blood on my shoulder. Odd, I don't remember that… Hm… "Oh my! Lizzy, you are bleeding! We need to get it checked!" I shook my head, now was not the time to be concerned about this minor distraction. In fact, if she hadn't gasped and grabbed me, I probably wouldn't have noticed this. Since it didn't sting or anything, so I tried to reason with her, "Sophie. Calm down. It's just a flesh wound. It's nothing. It doesn't even hurt."**

**Sophie reached again for my sleeve, but I kept walking. We really did have to hurry. If I don't show up, they will just dismiss that monster's case… I can't allow that to happen. I have two to five days to show up; if not then I cannot try him for rape… I've worked too hard to lose all of it, I WONT LOSE! We reached the well; we placed our stuff inside of it already. One last look at this peaceful scenery, and we jumped in going back to our time.**

**Unknown to me that a man appeared from behind a tree, wearing a baboon suit. He walked towards the well, and let out a low chuckle. "For some reason, I am drawn to this human. It maybe… that we are supposed to meet, as our fate. But this human is different; I can sense the scent of a dog demon. I can only think of two, but this one belongs to…. Sesshomaru…" The demon knew that once the girl would return, he must take her. Thinking that perhaps, Sesshomaru cares for a human. He laughed at that thought.**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**I paced back and forth, waiting for Ai to finish explaining things to Inuyasha and his human companion. I could hear the half breed start to yell, saying that he would never want to be near me. Good, I didn't want to be near him either. That's when the captain of my army walked in, Terra; she raised her eyebrow about Inuyasha's ranting. But as if on cue, her mother appeared and took the liberty of telling her. Terra looked me and then at Inuyasha, and fell over laughing. Stupid half demon, how dare she laugh…**

**"OH! THIS IS TOO GOOD! Inuyasha is Sesshomaru's guide to the modern world? HAHAHA that is too funny. And worst of all, Kagome is goin- WAIT THAT BITCH IS GOING WITH YOU?" Immediately, Terra's laughter had stopped once the human came to her mind, I could tell she was pissed. Terra went to where Inuyasha was, and I heard the yelling grew louder. "Great…" I thought to myself, as Belledandy began to look me over. "This won't do at all."**

**I looked at her questionably, and she explained. "If you are going to go into the modern world, you have to blend in!" I scoffed at her and replied, "This Sesshomaru, will go as he is." Belledandy shook her head, and continued, "Lord Sesshomaru, everyone will freak out because no one wears armor like that anymore. Please, if you don't want a lot of racket, then I suggest you do as I say." I grew tired of waiting, I only glared at her and spoke, "Do as you wish." **

**Belledandy grinned at me, and began to grab my hair. I could feel her tying it into a ponytail? Then before I realized everything else, she had me wearing such weird attire. "Let's see… Long black pants, with a black turtle neck top. You hair tied in a low pony tail. And for the finishing touch, some fake reading glasses for the smart look." I looked at myself, and the one thing that came out of my mouth was, "I look ridiculous." Belledandy chuckled and spoke, "Well that's the look in her time. Besides, I think you look very classy looking." I glared at my reflection and scoffed, "I don't want to be classy, I want to be feared for those who dare go against me!"**

**Inuyasha entered the room, once he saw me, hell broke loose. He couldn't stop laughing, saying that I looked so stupid. Immediately, I growled and my eyes turned blood red. I grabbed the half-breed and pinned him against the wall. "How dare you laugh at me?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, as I looked back I saw a worried Belledandy, "Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Inuyasha. You both do not have time to waste. You must hurry…. I fear that something terrible is going to happen to dear Lizette." I released Inuyasha, and walked right out of the castle. Inuyasha followed after me, screaming at me, "HEY WE HAVE TO WAIT FOR KAGOME!" **

**I stopped myself reluctantly, and turned around. As he caught up to me, we both watched the castle. That's when Terra exited the castle instead of Kagome. Immediately, Inuyasha and I both spoke, "Terra. What are you doing here?" Terra scoffed and looked at us, "Kagome fell ill, and asked for me to take her place. Come on let's go!" As Terra moved past us, we stayed where we were, staring at her. "Terra… Where is Kagome? What did you do now?" Terra turned around and glared at both of us, "How dare you two accuse me of committing a sin! I did nothing to Kagome, she is ill. I even have a letter from to you Inuyasha. LET'S GO! YOU HEARD MY MOTHER! WE HAVE TO HURRY!"**

**I sighed and followed Terra, she was much more bearable then that human anyways. Not at all cheerful and perky, it was less annoying. Inuyasha had to follow us, since the letter was in his human's writing. Meanwhile, there was a loud knocking on a closet door as a female voice screamed, "Inuyasha? HELP!" Once we reached the well, Terra directed for us to jump inside of it. I stared at her as if she were stupid, which she returned with a glare. "JUST DO IT!" I jumped in the well as light engulfed me, and I found myself still in the well, but there was no light from above. **

**I jumped outside of the well, to find myself in a shrine. Terra and Inuyasha followed me, and opened the door. I was slightly shocked by this change of scenery. Buildings, carriages with nothing pulling them. And humans everywhere, the place reeked of them. I don't know how long I can bear it here. I need to get Lizette and leave. Immediately, I picked up the human's scent, and dashed off. Leaving Inuyasha with Terra, which only cause them to yell after me. I turned right after running down the stairs, and her scent stopped at this tall building. I walked through the door, and climbed the stairs again, reaching a door with a hole in it.**

**That's when I heard noise inside the room and heard a familiar voice say, "Boy…they really did trash the place. How am I supposed to clean up all of this? There gunshot holes everywhere!" As I walked closer to the door, I could see the human standing there, looking at stuff on the floor. She wore strange clothes, it was different, yet it suited her curves so much. Her luscious curves… that night flashed in my mind again, damn heat… As I took a step inside, she immediately spun around, and when our eyes met, all that we could do was glare.**

**Lizette's POV**

**Sophie and I went to my apartment, after spending the night together at her place. Boy sleeping on a nice bed, felt soooo good. Once we reached it, my jaw dropped. Those bastards made my perfectly organized apartment into a pigpen. I pulled out several black bags, and began to pick stuff up as Sophie helped. After several hours, Sophie suggested to get us something to eat. I about to object, my stomach growled and Sophie giggled, "I'll take that as a yes." I laughed as well, and only nodded.**

**After Sophie left, I entered my room and saw there were feathers everywhere, the sheets on the floor. Even the mattress and wardrobe were turn upside down. This is quite bothersome… After managing to push the wardrobe back up, and flipping the mattress back. I grabbed the sheets and threw them in a basket. I don't need those right now. I left my room, and began to flip the table back up. Gosh they flipped the table too, ridiculous. I heard footsteps out in the hall; hmm Sophie's back with the food already? I highly doubt that… I reached for the broom, sweeping quietly. I said to me, "Boy…they really did trash the place. How am I supposed to clean up all of this? There gunshot holes everywhere!"**

**That's when I heard the front door slowly creak open, considering there is no door knob to keep it closed. I immediately put the broom in front of me, ready to hit whoever had come in with it. That's when I saw who it was, my jaw dropped and my mind was going crazy, "W-Why the hell is here? How did he get here? Wait… how the hell he found me?" I walked towards him, extremely pissed that he showed up, it was either God's way of punishing me or he came here from the past. **

**When I stood right in front of him, I began to poke his chest, trying to see if he is real and to tell him how it is, "Okay. I'm going to say this once…. WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Sesshomaru's response to my question was an intense glare. "Come," was all he said to me, as he turned to leave. I was annoyed that he was ordering me what to do, so I said what was best, "No."**

**Sessomaru turned back around, and asked me, "Come with me. Right now." I scoffed and replied again, but louder. "Like I said, NO!" I could tell Sesshomaru was furious with me being stubborn, but I refuse to leave until the case is done. That's when I finally notice Sesshomaru's 'new' appearance. I don't know how he knew, but he was dressed exactly in the way I like a guy to be dressed like… If I hadn't noticed that I was about to drool, I would've drooled over him. All I could do was laugh to hide the fact that I was thinking about him, "HAHAHA What in the world are you wearing? You look so stupid. HAHAHAHA"**

**Sesshomaru grew pissed at me and began to dash towards me. I began to prepare myself for his famous slamming me against a wall trick, but it never came. Instead, I felt myself being thrown onto his rock hard shoulders. I began to pound his back, screaming for him to put me down. Which he did… on my bed, I thought, "HOLY CRAP… D-Does he want more? B-but we did it a day ago!" As I looked into his eyes, I felt him try to move down my sleeve to look at my shoulder. Immediately, I pulled it back up only to hear a growl in return.**

**I scooted away from him, only to be dragged back towards him. He pinned me to the bed with his legs, as again he did my sleeve. He smirked at it and I finally asked, "What the hell are you looking at? Are you that intrigued by my flesh wound?" Sesshomaru glared at me, and spoke, "No human. I could care less about your flesh wounds. But you bear my mark." I stared at him puzzled, "W-What mark? What the hell are you talking about?" Sesshomaru just kissed and licked my mark and I let out a moan. He whispered in my ear huskily, "It's proof that you are mine. You can only mate with me, and no one is allowed to touch you."**

**He kissed it again, and I could already feel it coming. He began to start to unbutton my blouse, and having one of his hand touches my breast. Sesshomaru focused his gaze on my bra, which probably to him confused him so much. He looked all over the place to unleash my breasts, but when he couldn't find it, he let out a low growl and used his claws to cut it open. He began to rub and lick them, with an occasional suckle. I let out a moan as I reached my climax. "God… this man is too good at what he does…" I knew my face was red, but I think his fun was over the moment we heard a gasp. We look at the door to the bedroom and saw Sophie standing there, shocked. I quickly closed my blouse, and shoved Sesshomaru off of me, which in return he growled. I pointed at the door, and glared at Sesshomaru, "Like I've said before Sesshomaru… IM NOT GOING BACK!" **

**Sesshomaru glares at me again and speaks finally, instead of saying just one word. "You are my mate. You must come back." I shook my head and tried to make sure that I didn't do something stupid, "Mate? Look Sesshomaru, I'm not stupid. I knew that once you were done you'd be another one night stand." Silence filled the room, and at first I thought he knew I was right. That is until, he asked, "What is a 'one night stand', human?" I stared at him in disbelief and explained, "It's when the lover leaves the next day after they had sex." Sesshomaru finally understood and said, "I see. So basically what you did?"**

**"Yes, exac- W-WHAT NO? I just avoided the one night stand and left first!" I yelled at him, how dare he accuse me of being like that. "ANOTHER THING! IM NOT YOUR MATE! Because there is one thing I am sure of, that we both hate each other to death!" Sesshomaru then grabbed my wrist, and tried to make me go. I didn't budge, which only caused him to get even more pissed. **

**That's when he raised his hand, about to hit me with it, but Sophie stepped in the way, and was slapped. Sophie had tears in her eyes and cried, "Would you both stop fighting! WE CAN'T BE HAVING THAT STRESS! IT'S OBVIOUS THAT YOU TWO LIKE EACH OTHER! You are both acting like little kids. I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru but my sister can't return with you, she has something important to do here. But when she is done, then you can do whatever you want."**

**Sesshomaru stared at the both of us, as I tried to touch Sophie's bruised cheek. Finally he let go of my wrist and began to walk out. Before he left, I heard him say, "You have three days human. After that you have to come back with me." I didn't answer him, because he had already left. I immediately ran to the first aid kit, and began to care for Sophie's cheek. He slapped her pretty hard, but Sophie got in the middle of this. I hugged her tightly and whisper, "I'm so sorry, Sophie… I didn't mean for you to get hurt."**


	15. It Ends Here

**Chapter Fifteen – It Ends Here**

**Today was the day, after Sesshomaru had left; I received a phone call from the court. The court meeting was moved up to today. I had everything I needed; I was dressed how I was supposed to look like as a prosecutor. But now it was time for Sophie and me to face our fears. We arrived at the courthouse, as we walked in I couldn't help but notice, long silver hair. I thought to myself, "Oh no… Don't tell me he is here!" But to my relief it was only a curtain, so I walked in the courtroom, the last thing I told Sophie, was don't be scared.**

**After the judge had walked in, everyone sat down and the judge spoke, "Court is now in session." Hours passed as this case went on, the entire time, I felt someone's gaze on me and I knew exactly who it was. I felt chills run up and down my spine, I had to keep going. Finally it was time to call my witness. "Ahem. Sophia Loocke is my witness." After Sophie sat down and pledged not to lie and tell nothing but the truth. The defense attorney stared to interrogate her.**

**"Ms Loocke can you point out who raped you?" Sophie was shaking; you can tell she was doing a lot to be here. She swallowed hard and pointed at Vincent, "H-Him! He is the one that raped me!" An hour passed, and I heard the door open. Everyone turned to look, and there stood Sesshomaru. I slowly slapped my head, "W-Why? I hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Then he walked over and sat down with Terra and Inuyasha following him.**

**The judge remarked, "Well Mr. Vincent can only be charged for one rape unless you have another witness Ms Loocke?" I looked around; I had to use my trump card… I responded, "Yes, your honor." The judge nodded and asked, "And can you please announce our new witness?" I began to rise and replied, "Yes. The witness is….Me." I heard numerous gasps fill the room, and I look to my sister. She was crying, and now she knows the truth.**

**His attorney raised and screamed, "OBJECTION YOUR HONOR! She is just lying!**  
><strong>That is very low of you to do… Ms Loocke." I then walked up towards the stand and saw down. I did the pledge and I began, "For those who doubt that I was raped… I have a rape kit as proof. His DNA is in it and he even branded me as his." Once again, everyone gasped, and Vincent only licked his lips sickeningly. "OBJECTION!" "OVERRULED! Now please, sit down!" The judge looked at me, and finally I began to tell them everything. (Look at chapter 13 for the info)<strong>

**After the evidence was all looked over the judge made his final verdict, "Vincent Gray, is guilty for raping the Loocke sisters. You have 8 years in prison." I was already back behind the prosecution side and slammed my hands on the table, "B-But your honor! That man! HES KILLED PEOPLE!" The judge frowned at me and replied, "I'm sorry Ms. Loocke. But without the evidence, we cannot do that. The only person that had the evidence was Lucas Loocke. We all know that he is gone…" I began to shake, then after 8 years he will come for me. I looked at Vincent, only to get a wink from him. That was it; I fell to my knees clutching my hand. Someone came into my booth, trying to help me up or at least console me, but I wouldn't budge. **

**That is until the doors slammed open and I heard the one thing that I hadn't heard in 4 years. "OBJECTION! YOU'RE HONOR I HAVE THE EVIDENCE TO PUT VICENT GRAY BEHIND BARS!" I looked up first, the person that was consoling me was Sesshomaru, and the person who yelled, was my brother, Lucas Loocke. I was in shock, and didn't move while my brother walked all the way up to the prosecution booth, he took his place and looked at Sesshomaru. I heard him say, "Hey. Take care of my sister, will you. I'll take over." **

**I glanced over at Vincent, and I saw the fear in his eyes as he looked at my brother. Sesshomaru sat me down by my sister, who held onto me and cried into my shoulder. My brother began, "You're honor. I have the evidence that I had from four years ago. I am sorry for my absence, but a threat was made on my families and my lives. I had to go into hiding for their safety. Please look over my briefcase, which I took the liberty of leaving up there with you." **

**The judge looked it over, and after several minutes and looked at Vincent. "The defendant is guilty for rape on the Loocke sisters, and the murder of several families and people. 68 years in prison with no parole. That is all." He slammed his gavel as Vincent was being dragged back to jail. Vincent yelled before he left, "LIZETTE LOOCKE! YOU ARE MINE! AND WHEN I GET OUT, I WILL TAKE YOU!"**

**After all of that, I was taken back, home which apparently while we were in court; Sophie took the liberty of having it all repaired. When the door opened, I saw my parents standing in there. The moment they saw me, they hugged me and whispered how proud they were. But then they saw Lucas, and all rushed towards him in tears, hugging them as if they were afraid of losing him.**

**Then I turned on the TV on the counter, and watched the news. That's when the reporter spoke, shocked, "BREAKING NEWS! It appears that Mr. Vincent Gray has escaped custody of jail. We have a killer on the loose. Everyone stay inside and lock your doors. I began to shake as my mind repeatedly screamed no. Just when I thought he was going to be gone from my life forever… **

**Sophie was terrified as well, and Lucas suggested, "Mom I think we should take them into hiding. It would be safe, and Vincent already told Lizette that he was going after her. I think it would be best, for Lizette to hide first." Finally I had a voice again, and I was no longer in shock. "NO! I REFUSE TO LEAVE YOU ALL! NOT WHILE HE IS ON THE LOOSE! I WONT LOSE YOU AGAIN!" That's when Sophie knew what to do, and looked at Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru. Please take my sister home with you. Force her if you have to. She is in danger here."**

**I heard what Sophie said, and stepped away from Sesshomaru, "NO! I WONT GO! NOT WITHOUT SOPHIE!" I latched onto Sophie, and began to cry. My mother stepped forward and held out her hand, "Please sir. Take care of my daughter; I feel that you wouldn't let anyone hurt her." Sophie whispered in my ear, "Sis… I'm coming with you. I am. I'm not safe here either…" That's when Sesshomaru picked me up, and began to leave. I screamed as I reached for my family, "No! Mom! Father! Lucas! Noooooooooooooooooo! I love you! I'll come back for you! I swear!"**

**Sesshomaru took me all the way back to the well, Sophie had followed and Terra and Inuyasha waited in front of the shrine. We entered the shrine, and as Sesshomaru threw me in the well, I heard, "LIZETTE LOOCKE! COME OUT MY LOVE!" I knew who it was, but I was already taken back in time. When we were on the other side, Sesshomaru jumped out of the well while holding me, and set me down on the ground. **

**I was shaking and crying, "My family is in danger because of me…" Sophie hugged me, and said, "Sis. After you left brother told me that they were all going to hide too. And if brother was able to hide for 4 years, I'm sure they are safe." Sesshomaru spoke before he made a dash back to his lands, "I suggest you be home soon. I don't like to be kept waiting, human." Inuyasha left to go back to Kagome while Terra remained here with us. I looked up at Terra and told her, "You know you can leave." I already knew her answer, "I'm staying because I feel like it and I don't want to see that half-breed all lovey dovey…" **

**Finally, I breathed and managed to stop the tears. I forced myself to stand up and began to walk towards Sesshomaru's castle. I had nowhere to go but I wanted to do one thing first… I had Terra take me to a nearby lake, and I began to take off my black jacket, and unbutton my blouse. I wanted to see this supposed mark… I found it on my right shoulder, and saw that on it was a navy blue crescent moon, identical to Sesshomaru's. I glared at my reflection, so great I am his… Lovely.**

**After I put my blouse back on, I reached the castle, and immediately walked into the room I was assigned to. That is until a maid came in and shyly spoke, "G-Good afternoon… m-mi'lady. Mi'lord wanted me to inform you that your room is now to share with his. That this room will remain your sister's…" I immediately got annoyed and told the maid, "Well you can tell my 'mate' that I refuse to share a room with him! I don't care, mate or not, I WILL NOT SLEEP WITH HIM." Once the maid left to relay my message, I slammed my door shut. Sophie was playing with Rin outside, even the short time she was here, they bonded quite fast.**

**I remembered the last time I pissed off Sesshomaru and decided that I needed some reinforcements. I pushed most of the furniture against the door. "HAH Now he can't get in. I win!" I went to lie on my bed and continue to watch Rin and Sophie, until I fell asleep. I woke up to loud banging outside my door; it appears that Sesshomaru is mad. "OPEN THE DOOR HUMAN!" **

**I only rolled into a snug ball on my bed and replied, "Nope." He should know me by now, that I wasn't going to open the door. Finally it stopped, and I snapped my eyes open. That's either a good thing or bad. Good, he gave up… bad, he found another way… I began to make sure all the windows were locked, and then started searching for any hidden rooms. I found one but I was too late, because it opened and there stood a very pissed off Sesshomaru.**


	16. I Need to learn to keep my mouth shut

**Chapter Sixteen – I Need to learn to keep my mouth shut**

**I immediately backed away from him, and made a dash towards the door, only to remember that I blocked it. "Shit," was what I thought, and I kept looking around. Sesshomaru's eyes were red and last time he didn't go easy on me, I almost died. He moved from the hidden room, slowly walking towards me because he knew I was trapped. Then I focused my eyes on the windows, and I'm pretty sure he noticed. I made a dash towards it, quickly opening it and standing on the ledge. Sure enough he was almost behind me, that is until, I took that deep breath and jumped.**

**I landed on the ground and I could've sworn that I broke my leg, but I kept moving despite the pain. Then I ran into a strong chest, and before I could fall, I was thrown onto his shoulder. Now that I had stopped moving, the pain was worse, and I couldn't help but scream. Sesshomaru jumped back through the window and threw me on the bed. He went to my door and knocked over all the stuff blocking it, opening the door. **

**Sesshomaru came back with a maid and Terra. He pointed at my leg and spoke, "Terra fix her leg and then chain her to the bed." I yelled through the pain, "HELL NO! ID RATHER HAVE A BROKEN LEG THEN BE CHAINED!" Sesshomaru grabbed me by the neck and spoke, "Well you wouldn't have had a broken leg if you hadn't jumped out of the window, human." I glared at him and replied back, this time making sure not to spit in his face, "Anywhere was better than being with a pissed off you in this room, ALONE!" He returned the glare, "Well I wouldn't have been so pissed off if you had listen to me in the first place! You are supposed to share a room with me, YOU ARE MY MATE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"**

**"Well believe me, I don't like it. And I'd rather not share a room with you. I did listen; I just didn't want to share a room with you. I liked my old room much better. I'd rather deal with this leg than you!" I retorted back, I could tell I finally had done it. Terra was about to heal my leg so she could leave but then Sesshomaru thought of something better. "Terra. Don't heal her leg. Wrap it like the humans do, have it heal naturally. Also I need some kind of necklace that will make her unable to leave my lands. Also perhaps something to keep her mouth shut."**

**Terra shrugged her shoulders and gently grabbed my leg to start the wrapping. Sesshomaru spoke again, "And make sure, it's nice and tight. We need her leg to heal fast and correctly." My eyes widened at this as a smirk graced his lips, and before I could do anything Terra began the tight wrapping. I bit my lip really hard, trying not to scream from the pain. Terra even snapped my bone back in place, which hurt like hell. After she was done, she left me alone with Sesshomaru.**

**Through my pain, and my now blood-stained lips, I managed to choke out, "A-Are you happy now? IM IN MISERABLE PAIN BECAUSE OF YOU!" Sesshomaru looked down at me and grinned again, "Just peachy." Without warning he told the maid to take my things to my room, and he carried me. I screamed, "PUT ME DOWN! I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO- OWWWWWWWW" **

**Sesshomaru had slapped my leg, causing me to feel a huge rush of pain. He then spoke while we were almost to his room, "With this broken leg, that you cause yourself, you really don't have much of a choice." Sesshomaru then threw me on the bed, and left telling the maid, "Make sure she eats, I don't need my mate dead." Great I was stuck here, and I am unable to walk with my leg like this. Sometimes I just need to learn to keep my mouth shut, maybe my leg would be healed by now…**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**I walked down the stairs, it was time to send Rin inside and perhaps get something out of the human's sister. I was truly annoyed by the human, even more pissed with the fact that she chose breaking her leg than dealing with me. The moment I saw Rin, my anger subsided and I called her name. Immediately, the little human ran towards me. She hugged my legs tightly, and even gave me another one of her flower crowns. I then spoke to her, "My mate seems to have broken her leg, why don't you give her company and then it will be time to eat."**

**Rin only nodded and ran inside once I had taken the crown from her. After she left I was alone with the human's sister, before I could ask her anything she began to talk, "You know... my sister had a beautiful voice. When we were kids she used to tell me how she wanted to sing and inspire people. I missed that. But then... I was raped. I always thought it was because of me but then at court, I found out she was raped as well... I just wish that she would sing like she used to, it's usually rare when she does. I know you don't care, but thanks for just sitting there quietly."**

**I looked away from the human, now looking at me after she spoke. It was odd how these humans cared for one another; I'd rather just be alone. I then spoke, "My mate jumped out of the window." Immediately the human stood up and dared to touch my kimono, I could tell she was worried, "W-Why! WHAT HAPPENED? IS SHE OKAY?" I only shook her off of me and spoke, "She didn't want to share a room with me. I came to tell her she had no choice, and she jumped out of the window. She broke her leg and I took her back to my room. Terra has her leg bandaged, and she said she would deal with the pain." **

**The human frowned and nodded, "Yup… that sounds like her. Always so stubborn… But so caring, you know… if it wasn't for the fact that she was hurt, I'm pretty sure she'd be less stubborn. She'd also like you much more. But we can't change what happens in the past, all we can do is hope for the best. Thank you for listening again and telling me what happened. I should go check on her." The human left and I still didn't understand what she had meant. Humans never made any sense.**


	17. Boredom

**Chapter Seventeen – Boredom**

**I lie in my bed, waiting for a maid to come in and clean the room. I was bored out of my mind, nothing but sit here on the bed. I'll get Sesshomaru for this, I don't know when but I will! When the door slowly creaked open, I immediately planted my eyes there. That's when Sophie stepped through and gasped at my state. She stared at me with sadness in her eyes, and apologized.**

**I merely chuckled, ignoring the constant pain I felt, "Silly Sophie there is no need to apologize. I'll be fine. Besides I have a great sister like you to take good care of me!" Sophie's frown changed to a small smile, and she asked me to do something, "Um… I know you are in pain sis… but I was wondering if you could sing for me. I know that the singing will distract you. You should do it; I haven't heard you sing forever!"**

**I grinned at this and ruffled her hair with my hand. I spoke, "I'm only doing this for you. Okay?" Sophie nodded eagerly excited that her sister was going to sing. I began to sing the song, Every Heart by boA, one of my favorites. My sister smiled and cried as she heard me sing, but my response was to hold her hands.**

**~Elsewhere~**

**Sesshomaru was busily doing some paperwork that he had been postponing due to the trip and the human situation. "That human is nothing but trouble. She's getting in my way of work." That's when a beautiful voice flowed through his doors. The enchanting voice, cause his ears to twitch as he wanted to find the one this voice belongs to.**

**Sesshomaru looked at the paperwork and then at the door, and decided, "This paperwork can wait, I must find this person." Immediately, Sesshomaru followed the voice to his room. He realized who it was as the human's words flowed through his head, _"You know... my sister had a beautiful voice. When we were kids she used to tell me how she wanted to sing and inspire people. I missed that. But then... I was raped. I always thought it was because of me but then at court, I found out she was raped as well... I just wish that she would sing like she used to, it's usually rare when she does. I know you don't care, but thanks for just sitting there quietly." _**

**I opened the door, quiet enough so they wouldn't notice me and saw the human's sibling as right. "This human, my mate, had such an enchanting voice it managed t o get me to leave my study." The moment the human stopped singing, our eyes met and immediately I glared at her. She returned his glare as strong as her own, and that's when the human's sibling stood up and excused herself.**

**Lizette's POV**

**After I had finished singing for my sister, I noticed we had unwanted company, Sesshomaru. I immediately returned the glare he was giving me at the moment. That's when Sophie decided to leave us alone, but before I could grab her to sit back down, she was gone. Great, I'm alone with him… Silence filled the room; what was there to say between us. We already had that argument earlier, there was nothing to say. That is... Until Sesshomaru spoke, "Sing again human. I'd like to see whether if we you human sibling said was true."**

**I stuck my tongue out him, which I regretted it because his eyes flashed red. I explained to him, "Okay. Fine! But one song and you have to turn around while I start the song." Sesshomaru scoffed at my orders, but obliged which shocked me. Since there was no time to waste, I began to sing Stuck by Stacie Orrico. Several minutes passed and before I know it I got carried away and sang, "I can't get out of bed today  
>Or get you off my mind<br>I just can't seem to find a way to leave the love behind  
>I ain't trippin'<br>I'm just missin' you  
>You know what I'm saying<br>You know what I mean**

**You kept me hanging on a string  
>Why you make me cry<br>I tried to give you everything  
>But you just give lies<br>I ain't trippin'  
>I'm just missin' you<br>You know what I'm saying  
>You know what I mean<strong>

**Every now and then  
>When I'm all alone<br>I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone  
>Say you want me back<br>But you never do  
>I feel like such a fool<br>There's nothing I can do  
>I'm such a fool for you<strong>

**I can't take it  
>What am I waiting for<br>My heart's still breakin'  
>I miss you even more<br>And I can't fake it  
>The way I could before<br>I hate you but I love you  
>I can't stop thinkin' of you<br>It's true, I'm stuck on you**

**Now love's a broken record  
>That's been skippin' in my head<br>I keep singing Yesterday  
>Why we got to play these games we play?<strong>

**I ain't trippin'  
>I'm just missin' you<br>You know what I'm saying  
>You know what I mean<br>Every now and then  
>When I'm all alone<br>I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone  
>Say you want me back<br>But you never do  
>I feel like such a fool<strong>

**I can't take it  
>What am I waiting for<br>My heart's still breakin'  
>I miss you even more<br>And I can't fake it  
>The way I could before<br>I hate you but I love you  
>I can't stop thinkin' of you<br>It's true, I'm stuck on you**

**Every now and then  
>When I'm all alone<br>I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone  
>Say you want me back<br>But you never do  
>I feel like such a fool<br>There's nothing I can do  
>I'm such a fool for you<strong>

**I can't take it  
>What am I waiting for<br>My heart's still breakin'  
>I miss you even more<br>And I can't fake it  
>The way I could before<br>I hate you but I love you  
>I can't stop thinkin' of you<br>I hate you but I love you  
>I can't stop thinkin' of you<br>I don't know what to do  
>I'm stuck on you"<strong>

**After I finished singing, I took notice of the huge smirk on Sesshomaru's face. What was that demon thinking now? Finally he walked over to me, grabbed my chin and forced our eyes to meet. That's when he spoke, "Human. I know that your attraction towards me is indulging you but I can never accept you being a human. Give up your 'feelings' now because this Sesshomaru, feels love and humans are weaknesses."**

**I got very pissed at his remark, but I could play his game. I grabbed an apple and bit into it, as I glared at him. I then spoke, "Hmmm… Yes perhaps there was no feeling when we had SEX but I don't know…. It sounded more than sex after you screamed my name, Lord Sesshomaru." I emphasized his name, using sarcasm in my tone.**

**Sesshomaru continued, "Now human. Don't get too excited… We both know that it wasn't my doing, it was my heat. Because if I was in control, that would've never happened." I grinned and replied back in the same tone as him, "Well good! Because I wouldn't have done it either if it weren't the fact that my sister was in the next bed! Besides… from what I've seen, you aren't THAT big as the maids gush about."**

**Now I knew that's where I really pushed his buttons, he knew I was lying. But the fact that I just dissed his… equipment was enough to get him really pissed. In fact, I could feel his hand around my throat. That's when I heard a cry and some pounding on Sesshomaru's lower half. Must be Rin, and sure enough it was when she cried, "LORD SESSHOMARU! PLEASE DON'T HURT LIZZY! SHES MY MOMMY! I LOVE HER A LOT!" **

**That shocked both Sesshomaru and me, never had I heard someone call me mommy. In fact I was touched that Rin thought of me like that. He released me, as I gasped for breath and Rin ran to hug me. He left one finally thing for me to think about, "Remember Human. You might've gotten away with your life this time. But I will deal with you later tonight!" With that Sesshomaru left me with Rin, to think about his words. GREAT!**


	18. Free At LAST!

**Chapter Eighteen – Free At LAST!**

**So I waited for Sesshomaru to return to bed, so that I could see what the hell he was going to do to me. Hours passed, and I ended up falling asleep from being exhausted. When I awoke, I discovered that Sesshomaru slept in his study, THAT BASTARD! I was worried that he was going to do something to me, so I stayed up for nothing! I HATE HIM SO MUCH!**

**Sophie and several maids entered my room, while I just lie here bored. She walked over to me and asked, "Lizzy. Do you want to be outside?" I nodded vigorously; anywhere was fine as long as I wasn't trapped in his room. "Okay girls, let's get her out of here!" They all picked me up and carefully took me downstairs, but alas someone tripped and dropped me by accident on my leg. Oh the pain! I clenched my leg as the maids recovered and finally dropped me off downstairs in the meadow.**

**As the wind blew in my face, and the smell of fresh air graced my nose, I was content. I fell back in the flowers, inhaling every scent I could while I was here. That's when someone tackled me and hugged me tightly. When I opened my eyes, I saw it was Rin. She then asked, "Lady Lizzy could you please make some flower crowns with me?" I chuckled at her reaction and only nodded, which caused her to squeal and we began our flower crafting.**

**That's when I noticed Inuyasha trying to leave, how odd Kagome wasn't with him. As if on cue, Terra was behind me, watching him as well and muttered, "Kagome left back to the present. She had to catch up on school, so she'll be gone for several weeks." Before I could respond, a huge gust of wind went right passed us, causing Sophie to fall over. This gust of wind stopped in front of Inuyasha, and out came a handsome man in fur armor. He had black hair, tied up in a ponytail, as well as crystal clear blue eyes and tan skin.**

**I was angry by the fact that this man had pushed my sister, and was now not even apologizing to her and arguing with Inuyasha. I ran over to him as the best I could and hit the both of them on the top of their heads. They both glared at me until I hit them again, "Look you two. I'm going to be blunt; there is no way that Kagome will be both of you! Besides she's going to be gone for a while, SO get used to it. And if you two haven't notice there are two lovely girls over there, which need some company." **

**The boys both looked at Terra, and began to laugh. Well at least they stopped fighting, but they stopped once they slammed head first into the ground. They grumbled as Terra walked over towards them and yelled, "WHO SAID YOU CAN LAUGH? HUH?" After several minutes of pain, they stood up to apologize to Terra, which she took it with a smug look on her face. **

**That's when my sister let out a loud giggle, laughing at them and immediately the man in fur focused his sights on Sophie. It appeared like he was going to yell at her for giggling, but the moment he saw her, his attitude changed. He was already in front of my sister, and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips. Their eyes met, only to cause my sister blush, and he spoke, "My name is Koga, leader of the wolf pack! Please, let's further us from being acquaintances to being lovers."**

**My sister was dumbfounded by his words, and I didn't like this one bit. She was still recovering from that bastard's touch; I'm not going to let this guy hurt her! But As I tried to get closer them, with my casted leg, I fell over. RAWR THIS LEG WAS GETTING SEVERELY ANNOYING… I looked over at Terra and called for her to help me, which she did. That's when I whispered in her ear, "You don't really care for Sesshomaru's orders. If you don't then, please heal my damn leg! We can get back at Sesshomaru, by doing this!"**

**Terra only grinned, cracked her knuckles and healed my leg instantly. Before leaving, she returned in a whisper, "Be sure to kick his ass with your newly healed leg. By the way… your eyes seem different." I was wondering what she meant but soon I heard my sister as she began to drag me away, "U-Um let's talk again, Koga-sama, my sister needs to sleep and be taken care of! GOODBYE!" With that we were back in my room, well Sesshomaru's room. Sophie was breathing heavily and then asked me, "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO LIZZY? I-I haven't talked to a guy like that in a while not since after…"**

**I put my finger to her lips and rocked her gently while singing a lullaby to help her fall asleep. I whispered in her ear, "I won't let anyone hurt you again, Sophie. I'll make sure this guy is perfect for you." I brushed a strand of her hair gently behind her ear, and smiled at my sister's peaceful face. Oh how I loved her so much… Now! To see what the hell is up with my eyes. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself in the reflection. There was nothing different… except I was now looking through golden amber eyes.**

**That was all I needed to scream, and immediately the door burst open and Sesshomaru ran in the bathroom. He tried to pull me up but I refused to move, which he just left me there. I didn't realize he took my sister back to her room. When I looked in the mirror again, my eyes were brown again, weird… I shook the thought out of my head, and went to lie down. Perhaps a good nap will help me. I was out the moment, my head hit that pillow.**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**After returning the human's sister to her room, I went back into my room to find her asleep. Stupid human… She had to scream to disrupt my paperwork! That's when there was a knock at my door. I opened it to find Jaken, shaking. As I glared at the imp, he began to stammer, "M-Mi'lord… Lady Inukimi will be arriving here tomorrow, bringing you a mate." **

**I growled and punched my wall, causing Jaken to jump. MY thoughts were clouded, "HOW DARE ShE? I DON'T NEED A MATE OR TO SETTLE DOWN! WHEN WILL SHE GET A CLUE!" Jaken then spoke up, but his words caught my attention, "M-Mi'lord why not have Mi'lady pretend to be your mate…. S-She already bares your mark; all she has to do is go along with it."**

**I raised my hand, causing the imp to ready himself for a hit. But when it never came he opened his eyes, and noticed I was thinking, with my finger to my chin. I spoke up, "Yes. Jaken that might be the smartest thing you've ever said to me. I will make the human be mine during the time mother is here… Well go, Jaken prepare for tomorrow. I have a long night waiting to tell the human."**

**After I closed the door in Jaken's face, I looked back at the human who was sleeping peacefully. I wondered how I was going to convince this stubborn human to go along with this. She'll most likely say no, but I must have her say yes!**


	19. LOVERS?

**Chapter Nineteen – LOVERS?**

**I awoke, with golden amber eyes gazing into my eyes. I jumped the sudden sigh of gold and ended up knocking heads with Sesshoamru. I clenched my head painfully, while Sesshomaru just stared at me unaffected by our heads bumping. I yelled at him, "WHAT THE HELL SESSHOMARU? OWWWWWWW MY HEAD! IS YOUR HEAD MADE OF STEEL? GOSH THAT HURTS!"**

**Sesshomaru glared at me, and grabbed me around the next. He slammed me against the wall, letting go of me after pinning his body against mine. His eyes were red, "Now human… Treat this Sesshomaru with respect. You maybe my mate, but I am your lord. Now if it weren't for the fact that I need you, you would be dead."**

**At his words, I raised my eyebrow and that's when I smirked, asking him, "Ooooh? What do you need me for? To fulfill your sexual desires? Or is it that you need me to be the perfect mate in front of someone?" Sesshomaru couldn't admit that he needed me for both so instead he responded, "I would never have sex again with you human. I need you to be the perfect mate. My mother will be arriving shortly with someone else for me to marry."**

**At this I smirked again, my heart hurt at this but I ignored it and spoke, "OH GOODY! Maybe if I explain this whole thing to her, she'll know how to get rid of this thing!" Sesshomaru remained cold and spoke, "She does know a way of ridding it." I grinned more, and asked, "OH? And what would that be?" **

**He replied as fast I did, which I wished he hadn't, "Killing you. I cannot mate with no one else because I have marked you. As long as you are alive, you will be my mate. I'm asking this of you, if you do this, I will grant you your freedom." I thought of it, I really did want to be free, to whatever I please. I should take it but my pride won't allow me to degrade myself to him….**

**I held out my hand, I was going to pretend to agree, "Okay! Deal, I want my freedom! So when will she arrive?" Sesshomaru took my hand, and pulled me to him to kiss my neck, especially licks my marking. My knees shook, god… I really hate that mark. That's when I felt it, after he pulled away something clamped around my neck. **

**I looked down to see a beautiful necklace; it was in the shape of a moon with sapphires in the crescent. I looked at him oddly, wondering what the gift was for. I tried to take it off, but it wouldn't come off. That's when it hit me; a while back he had told Terra to get him something that would not allow me to leave his lands… Don't tell me this beautiful necklace will be my prison. I looked at Sesshomaru and all he did was smirk. SHIT IT IS! **

**I waltzed right over to our bed, and plopped myself on the bed. I crossed my arms, and refused to move. Sesshomaru stared at me, and spoke, "I need you to bathe and get dressed now human." I glared at him and spoke, "NO! Not until you get this necklace off of me!" **

**Sesshomaru glared back at me, and spoke, "Fine. I'll make you bathe." I immediately knew what he meant, I gripped the bed tightly. But with ease, he already had me in his arms. Damn demon strength… He took me to the already filled bath tub, and dropped me in it clothes and all. Before I knew, it he already cut off all of my clothes with his clothes, placing them on the side. He began to bathe me, as I struggle like a cat being forced to bathe.**

**I thought to myself, as he continued to bathe me. "DAMMIT! He wasn't kidding when he said he would do it himself!" That's when he started to wash me down there, my eyes widen and I began to shake. Don't tell me… he's trying to make me… OH HELL NO! I went to grab his hand but, his other hand grabbed my arms and held them there. After he was done, cleaning me down there, he pushed me underwater. He pulled me back up, causing me to breathe deeply for air, and he did it again. Until there was no more soap on me.**

**Sesshomaru grabbed a towel and began to dry me. The entire time, I glared at him. He knew exactly what to do, after he dried me, he went inside my closet. He pulled out this very seductive, black and red kimono dress. He already was putting it on me, and after I was ready, I actually looked fit to be his mate. He was going to do my hair, but I slapped his hand away, which caused him to growl. I replied, "You've already did this much, let me at least do my hair." **

**Sesshomaru turned to leave and spoke, "You have 5 minutes to be down there. My mother has arrived." I nodded, and began to style my hair to fit the style of outfit I was wearing. That's when I noticed my necklace changed its color to match my kimono, which I thought was cool despite the fact it was keeping me here.**

**After I was ready, and I do say myself, I would make a lot of men want me… I left my room towards Sesshomaru's study. I could already hear him talking with his mother, and he sounded angry. A maid handed me a fan to match my kimono, I'm assuming he wanted me to use this as well. My plan was just to sit there and look pretty. I knocked on the door, and the room immediately grew silent. I opened the door after Sesshomaru said, "Come in."**

**I walked in, with all of their eyes on me. I sat beside Sesshomaru, and looked at the two women. One looked exactly like Sesshomaru, I could feel her glaring at me while the other girl, looked like a hooker. Her makeup was way over done, while mine I kept it natural looking, except for my lips, I decided to make them a blood red. Her hair was a long black, and her eyes of course golden amber.**

**The woman glared at me as well and Sesshomaru finally introduced us, "Lizette, this is my mother, Lady Inukimi and her guest, Lady Yumi. Mother, and Lady Yumi, this is my mate, Lizette." They both looked at me and then at Sesshomaru, and began to laugh which made me very annoyed. **

**His mother spoke, "Sesshomaru! Do you really believe that I will acknowledge you mating with a human? You know better than I that you would never! HAHAHA This is too good. Lady Yumi is your perfect mate, I only wants you to have an heir."**

**Lady Yumi smiled at Sesshomaru, and added, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru. I was prepared for this day, and I am ready to give you an heir. This human won't even survive the birth of your heir. Besides… she isn't even that pretty nor is her boobs are too small. Besides, she probably wasn't even good in bed."**

**That was it, all I needed to finally go along with Sesshomaru. I opened my fan, and began to fan myself. I then spoke, in my most elegant voice ever, "My. I know it was shocking when Sesshomaru mated with me. I thought we would never have fallen in love. But we did!~ In fact, our love making was fabulous! You should have heard him when he screamed my name after, I was through with him. I can't wait for more of our 'alone times'. Isn't that right my love?"**

**Not only had I shocked his mother and Lady Yumi but I shocked Sesshomaru himself. I kissed him, which brought him back to our world. I pulled away and cupped his face, looking into his eyes longingly, and spoke, "I love you so much, Lord Sesshomaru. I can't wait for us to have a child together." I then cleared his desk, sat on it, and pulled Sesshomaru towards me. I began to make out with him, which he didn't want to make it obvious so he continued the kiss with me.**

**Sesshomaru began to snake his hands up my kimono all the way to my panties. At this Sesshomaru's mother and Lady Yumi were infuriated. Lady Yumi left first, while Sesshomaru's mother spoke, "I don't know how long you two will keep this up! But I will find out the truth! I won't leave until she is pregnant!" With that Lady Inukimi left, extremely pissed. I pulled away from Sesshomaru, and breathed heavily. I looked over at him, and spoke, "Well… looks like we have to keep this up… I hope she'll end up believing it and leave soon."**

**I then patted his chest, and spoke, "Well I'm going to the hot springs, to relax. See you later my love. I can't wait for us to continue later tonight." I made sure to say all of this loud enough so they could hear me. Then I walked out of his study, towards the spring. Little did I know that everything I had done had put Sesshomaru on edge? **

**He fought with himself, "Oh how badly I wanted to take her on that desk… I don't know what has this human done to me. I hate her! If the human hadn't pulled away from me, I probably would be ravishing her right now. I knew that once we were alone in our room, I might take her… I have to cool off before this happens. I refuse to be like my father, and fall in love with a human! The strangest thing is that the human's scent smells different. It's starting to smell like a half-breed's… I must be over thinking it…." **

**Sesshomaru sat back down at his desk, continuing his paperwork. But he couldn't concentrate as the human kept appearing in his head. That was it… he went to his room, and waited for his mate to return. She needed to fix what she had done to him and fast…**


	20. Full Moon

**Chapter Twenty - Full Moon**

**I entered the hot spring, it was huge and gorgeous but it wasn't as gorgeous as Lady Belledandy's. As I was getting ready to strip, I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around to see an already nude Inukimi. Boy... I'm positive it was her body that lured Sesshomaru's father to her. She walked over to me, and ripped open my kimono, looking for something. **

**That's when I felt her claws dig into my shoulder, as she growled, and I heard her mutter, "Damn… My son really did mark her... Unless…" She began to rub at my mark trying to see if it would come off, after several minutes, I spoke up, "Sorry mommy-in-law. But this thing is 100 PERCENT REAL! If you want I can give you the details of our night together." I grinned at this as I made her eyes widen and then she glared at me. **

**She then spoke, "Well it smells like that you two have only done it once. If you two are really trying for kin, then why aren't you pregnant yet?" I smirked and replied, "You see, we are waiting for the full moon, I heard it's the best time to try to conceive a child." That's when Inukimi smirked as well and replied, "Oh well that's great! Today is a full moon! I wish you two best of luck~!" Of course Inukimi was being sarcastic at the last part, and left me alone.**

**Until I was sure she was gone, and then I went into the spring, since she already had stripped me. I asked a maid to bring me a new set of clothes. I began to think, "Shit what have I done! Now I have to do it tonight!" I relaxed in the spring until I felt the sharp pain in my shoulder. I looked down at it and saw that it was bleeding and it was glowing. What did she do? Then I began to feel dizzy, and I thought to myself, "Don't tell me… she poisoned me!"**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**I paced back and forth waiting for the human to return. When I heard the door open, I was about to pounce until I recognized the scent to be one of the maids. The maid without noticing me was picking a new set of clothes for the human. I walked behind her and when she did notice, she jumped back. I took the clothes from her, and then spoke, "You may leave. I'll take this to my mate." The maid left quickly, and I quickly went to the spring.**

**When I went to look for the human, I saw she wasn't there. That's when I smelled it, human blood, to be specific my mate's blood. I scanned the spring and saw her unconscious, floating in the water. I jumped in it and took her out, what could have happened. **

**That's when I recognized the claw marks in her shoulder. My mother poisoned her. I was pissed. I took her back to our room, and called for Belledandy. Once Belledandy arrived she looked at me, thinking I did this. I shook my head and muttered, "Inukimi did this…."**

**Belledandy went to work, and managed to get all of the poison out of the human. Now all was left was to make sure she'd wake up. Belledandy left me with her, and told me, "Sesshomaru, if there is anything else you need call me or Terra. She should be fine… Next time keep an eye on your mother." **

**After Belledandy left, I stared at my human mate, she was pale. She could have died, I had to protect her, and I can't allow my mother to get away with this. I will deal with her tomorrow; I must watch and make sure my mate is okay. I grabbed my favorite fluffy, and wrapped it around the human. Instantly the human curled up in a ball in the fluffy, and the paleness was fading.**

**Lizette's POV**

**I woke up to seeing golden amber eyes staring at me from afar. I felt really warm; something furry was wrapped around me. I noticed it was that fluffy thing of Sesshomaru's; it was super warm and soft. Then I remembered that I had fainted in the hot spring, and was poisoned. Sesshomaru saw that I was awake and walked over to me. H-Had he been watching over me?**

**He took my chin, and looked in my eyes, I heard him mutter, "Odd. Your eyes… are purple now." I stared at him; I began to panic what the hell was happening me? Sesshomaru then picked me up and held me close. That was a first, he was holding me very gently, no slamming me in the wall or anything. Weird… I looked into his eyes, and saw nothing that I could pick up.**

**Sesshomaru then set me back down, leaving a set of clothes by me, I hadn't realized that I was nude before him. I began to cover myself with his fluffy, the entire time blushing. That's when Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and spoke, "I don't know why you are trying to hide yourself from me. I've already seen your entire body before." **

**That's when I blushed even more, and continued to hide myself. I don't know why but I think my embarrassment turned Sesshomaru on. Because now he was heading over towards me, but before he got any closer, I blurted out. "U-Um I told your mother that the reason, I'm not carrying your heir yet is because I heard it was the best time to conceive a child on the night of a full moon!"**

**That's when Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he then yelled at me finally glaring at me. Ah good old Sesshoamru is back. "Are you crazy human? Now my mother is expecting us to be making love right now!" I poked my fingers at the thought, I kind of wanted it but I didn't want to admit it so I spoke, "Well, we could always start screaming each other's names and fake moan. While jumping on the bed." **

**That's when he stared at me as if I was stupid. "You really believe my mother would believe that? She'd try to smell for my scent on you and then if she sees that you aren't pregnant she will know the truth. There is no way out of this… we have to make love, tonight."**

**~Lemon Two~**

**That's when I decided to make it a little fun; I smirked and then told him, "Okay. But only if you can catch me~~~" Immediately I burst open the doors, and ran for dear life. I figured he gave me a head start; in fact I was almost out of the castle. I was beginning to wonder if he was going to chase me, I stopped and looked back at the palace. Then when I went to run again, I ran right into a strong chest. I fell on my butt and looked up to see a smirking Sesshomaru.**

**I crossed my arms and pouted, "Now. You are getting me to hate being a human. IT'S NOT FAIR!" Sesshomaru picked me and threw me back on his shoulder. He jumped onto the balcony of our bedroom and opened the door. He then threw me on the bed, and I thought to myself, "Well… If this is going to happen… then I am going to get drunk!" I reached for the nearest bottle of wine he had here, and began to drink it.**

**I could feel Sesshomaru stare at me and then he took the bottle away. By doing so some of the wine spilled on my breasts. I was really drunk now, and super flirty. I reached for Sesshomaru and pushed his face in my boobs and whispered in his ear, "Undress me and lick my boobs. I want the wine you spilled on me gone. Then I'm going to repay you."**

**Sesshomaru did that, well he cut up my outfit with his claws, and began to lick up all the spilled wine on my breasts. After my breasts were clean, he began to fondle one while suckling my nipple on the other. I moaned as he did this, causing him to chuckle at my reaction. Then Sesshomaru moved his lips to my center, causing me to arch my back. He continued to flick his tongue, while adding in a finger or two. I was going crazy with pleasure, until finally my climax came.**

**I then took Sesshomaru's lips and our tongues wrestled. As we continued this kiss, I began to help him unclothe himself. After all his clothes were on the floor, and he kicked it away, it was my turn to pleasure him. I reached my hand down towards his member, and began to stroke it. He growled with pleasure, which in return I winked at him. He stared at me with an eyebrow raised, and I went down, taking him in my mouth. As I sucked, and licked him, I could feel him tense and once again he pulled me off of him and glared at me. I only smirked and whispered in his ear, "We both know that you enjoyed it."**

**Sesshomaru growled again, flipping me over and entered me. I jumped at bit but soon pleasure filled me as he began to pump within me. I moan constantly as he continued his swift motions, each time, my hips met his. He managed to move me to face him, while still pumping into me, and took my lips. We kissed passionately, my arms wrapped around his neck. Our tongues trying to overpower each other. I could feel my third climax reaching its peak, and once I felt it, I arched my back while moaning loudly.**

**Sesshomaru continued, while I lustfully glared at him. I whispered as my hips met his each time, "I hate you so much." Sesshomaru only chuckled at my response, as he started to feel himself on the verge of his own climax, mines as well. He whispered in my ear, as he released within me, "I hate you as well, human" We lay back down on the bed; I looked into his golden amber eyes, and kissed him one more time. I could feel my face turning red from the heat, as our tongues circled each others. Then as he pulled out of me, he finished our heated kiss.**

**~End of Lemon~**

**As I lie here, after my passionate night with Sesshomaru, I couldn't help but stare at him. I looked at his handsome face, and his long silver locks that hang around his face. I had the sudden urge to touch his hair, but I figured that would not be the best idea. I began to think of the outcomes of the future.**

**"Okay.. so if I do become pregnant what will become of me. Will Sesshomaru be a good father? What will happen if I don't? Will we have to continue this routine until his mother is satisfied? AAAAAAAAAH WHAT AM I THINKING! I CANT HAVE A BABY WITH SESSHOMARU! Besides… our feelings for each other are not equal…"**

**At this thought, I began to try to get up, until I was thrown back onto the bed. I looked up to see a pair of golden amber eyes, staring into me. Sesshomaru looked annoyed and now he blocked me from leaving the bed, "Where do you think you are going?" I sighed and replied to him in the same tone, I could never let my feelings be revealed before him, "Away from you. We've already had our night; there is no reason for me to lay here while YOU sleep."**

**Sesshomaru glared at me, and he gripped my arms, without even realizing it his claws dug into me. He let out a low growl, "If it weren't for the fact that you are my mate, you could do as you please. My mother isn't going to be leaving and we have to be as much as mates can be. This means, we have to sleep together. If you don't like it sleep elsewhere in the room, but you cannot leave this room!"**

**Without thinking, I slapped Sesshomaru, causing his eyes to turn red. I quickly slipped out from under him, and dashed for the door, only to be grabbed by my hair, and thrown into a wall. The room began to fill of darkness, while my head throbbed painfully. As I slid down the wall, I saw Sesshomaru walking towards me, and I felt something cold run down my back. Then all I could see was black, I was out and I don't know what he could do next.**


	21. The Truth

**Chapter Twenty One - The Truth**

**After I awoke the next morning, I found myself staring into another pair of golden eyes, but they were familiar. As my vision focused, I saw it was Terra who was staring at me with saddened eyes. She pulled out a wet towel, and placed it to my head. I managed to choke out, "W-What happened? W-Why does my head hurt?" **

**Terra looked down on me, noticing I was awake she spoke as she continued to nurse me. "Sesshomaru lost it last night. I don't know what you did besides the GIANT red hand-print on his face, but you set him off. And by the looks of the trail of blood on that wall, I'm guessing he threw you against it hard."**

**It was all too much to force myself to hide things, and for some reason I couldn't hold it back regardless. I began to cry, shocking Terra in a way but I felt her hand touch my back. I immediately hugged Terra, as I continued to cry into her chest. I began to cry out, "W-Why am I such a fool for falling in love with him? I just wish my feelings weren't one si- NO I just wish I couldn't love someone like him… Why couldn't it be anyone but HIM…" **

**That's when the door opened; I immediately hid my face in the pillow pretending that I hadn't just cried. Sesshomaru told Terra to leave, and reluctantly she left but not without saying something, "Sesshomaru. If you hurt her again, so help me I will take her, her sister and Rin away from you. I don't want them to get hurt because of your pride. And you aren't doing a good enough job on being the perfect mate."**

**Sesshomaru slammed the door shut, after Terra left, which caused me to jump. He then walked over to me and spoke, "Get up. You need to get ready. Breakfast is ready." I couldn't look him in the eyes, because I knew that my eyes were red and I didn't want him to know that I was crying. I just continued to look away from him while saying, "I'm not hungry."**

**Sesshomaru growled, and knew that he couldn't change my mind. He walked away, back towards the door not before saying, "FINE! STARVE HUMAN!" Slamming the door shut, I began to cry. That's when I felt my stomach churn, and the urge to puke overcame me. I rushed to the bathroom, and began to puke until it was all out. That's when I knew what it had meant, I, Lizette Loocke, was pregnant with Sesshomaru's child.**

**After several hours passed, I had enough of my confinement, and left the room. That's when I saw Rin was playing outside, so I decided to go with her. I didn't want to see Sesshomaru, at all. I was fed up with him, tired of him. I was so mad at him, that when Rin came over to me, his mother appeared in front of me. She looked at me and glared at my stomach, already knowing that I was pregnant.**

**I heard her mutter, "I didn't expect my son to go this far…" That's when I slapped her and yelled at her while she touched her cheek, "YEAH! THAT'S YOUR SON! HE WILL USE A MERE HUMAN JUST SO HIS MOTHER WOULD GET OFF HIS BACK! YES I AM PREGNANT WITH HIS CHILD! I DIDN'T WANT THIS! I WAS JUST A PROSECUTOR! THAT'S IT!"**

**His mother looked me in the eyes, with a hint of disgust and asked, "Do you love him? Would you give your life for my son?" She stared at me waiting for my answer; we didn't even notice Sesshomaru was right behind us listening to us. I swallowed and looked her right in the eyes while I seriously spoke, "Okay. Fine, I love that demon lord. Even though I know that this love is all one sided, and it is foolish to be in love. But I fell in love with that stupid Lord Sesshomaru… And I would give my life for him. There are you happy?"**

**His mother grinned and I knew something was up, especially when her hand started glowing green. She held up her arm and aimed it at me while saying, "Yes! Now let me do the honor and rid you from my son's life, pathetic human!" I instinctively ducked dwon, holding my head and waiting for the fatal blow. **

**But when it didn't come and I heard her yelling, I snapped my eyes opened. "S-Sesshomaru what are you doing? Let me kill the human! She is just a pest!" I saw Sesshomaru was gripping his mother arm, holding it back from trying to do harm to me. He then spoke with venom in his voice, "She is my mate, mother. She is carrying my kin, are you trying to kill my heir! Be gone mother! You are no longer welcomed here!"**

**Lady Inukimi growled and left from our sights. Before I could ask Sesshomaru if he heard our conversation, he had already left. Rin and I decided to play in the meadow and after several hours had passed it was time to return. As we headed back towards the castle, we were ambushed, taking Rin first and knocking me out second.**

**When I reawakened, I saw they had Rin hostage and I was tied against a tree. Lady Inukimi appeared from the shadows and her eyes were a blood red. I heard her spoke, "I've decided that I'll rid my son of both humans in his life. I refuse to let my son continue to have a human as a mate nonetheless a half-breed heir."**

**She pulled out a vial from her sleeve, and put it to my lips. But I refused to open my mouth, and as I didn't do it, I heard a yelp. I saw that I refused she would hurt Rin. Finally with tears in my eyes, I drank the liquid and she forced me to drink all of it. I began coughing for air after I finished swallowing and then with one swift move, Lady Inukimi stabbed my in the abdomen. Rin screamed as she set me loose, and I fell to the ground in a puddle of my blood. **

**As she left, she then said, "Where's your savior now? There is no demon lord to save you. As far as he knows you two are still playing in the meadow. If you girls are lucky perhaps some demons will come by and put you out of your misery." With that she was gone, and I could feel the child that was within me was slowly fading away. NO! I couldn't lose my baby. Rin kept screaming for help and Lord Sesshomaru's name. I started to fade in and out of consciousness. Not even realizing a baboon figure was already making his way towards us.**

**~With Sesshomaru~**

**As Sesshomaru continued to work on his paperwork, Terra burst through the door. She walked over towards Sesshomaru and grabbed him while asking, "WHERE ARE THEY?" Sesshomaru remained silent as Terra continued, "WHERE ARE RIN AND LIZETTE?" Finally he spoke, "They are in the meadow playing, but they should be coming in since its time for dinner." She scoffed and responded, "You know… that's what I thought. But when I can't find them anywhere I know something happened! Either you did something or someone else did."**

**That's when he realized, that Lady Inukimi could've done this. Immediately he descended from his window and dashed into the woods. Sesshomaru looked for them and picked up the human's scent following it, while hearing distant cries of help, sounding like Rin. As he grew closer to the scent, the cries had vanished and he had found the source. **

**A puddle of blood laid there on the floor, assuming where the human was at. Then he picked up another scent, a scent that belonged to someone he despised. Naraku's. Sesshomaru growled and punched a tree nearby, Naraku had his mate. He had to find her and fast, he couldn't allow the human to meet Naraku who's reincarnation was that boy.**


	22. Baby

**Chapter Twenty Two - Baby...**

**I woke up to find myself in a strange bedroom; I was laying on a king bed. I touched myself looking, for the big gash in my stomach, only to find it wrapped in bandages. I was saved… no… not all was saved. I touched my stomach, and I could feel nothing there. Tears began to spill from my eyes, even though I only was with child for one day the pain was unbearable.**

**I continued to rub my stomach, crying in pain as the thought of my baby being gone. I thought to myself angrily, with my eyes burning, which I didn't know had changed to a blood red, "Inukimi… she took my baby away. I could care less if she did anything but take my baby. If I find her I will kill her myself." I tried to get up, the tears already dried up all was left of me was an empty shell and revenge. When I failed to get up, I saw there was a chain wrapped around my ankle. I was a prisoner, who would want me?**

**That's when a man entered the room, wearing a baboon suit. I could see through the small hole his mouth, which was in a wide smirk. He walked over to me, and touched my face, quietly muttering, "Hmmm there isn't nothing special about you human…" I jerked my head away from him, and glared at him and slapped his hand away from me. That's where I saw his grin grew into a smirk, and he spoke, "Ooooh, feisty one? Now I can see what Sesshomaru sees in you."**

**I continued to glare, while I spoke emotionlessly, "Who the hell are you? And where am I? Why have you taken me here?" The man laughed evilly and licked his lips, getting too close to comfort with me and spoke, "Oh sweet human… I am Lord Naraku, an enemy to Lord Sesshomaru. I've been watching you for some time, and I must admit you've perked my interests. You were on the verge of death but I've managed to keep you well and alive. I'm afraid I couldn't say the same for the baby you were carrying. It appears that the wound that was inflicted upon didn't kill it but whatever you ingested killed it. I've also brought you here, to make you mine."**

**I laughed at him which I knew surprised him somewhat, "Okay. Lord Naraku, that is impossible to make me yours. You see Sesshomaru has marked me. He has told me know one can touch me, or mark me as theirs. Besides, I'm not scared of you; you're hiding behind a mask if that's why you found it strange that I laughed at you." Naraku chuckled and agreed, "I suppose you are right, I cannot mark you, but I can touch you. I'm positive he didn't say that you just made it up yourself human. Also I agree, perhaps I should reveal myself."**

**The moment he took off his baboon costume, I wished he hadn't. Flashes of Vincent flashed through my mind as I looked at this man who looked identical to Vincent. Naraku laughed at my reaction, and spoke, "It appears that you are now terrified of me human. I have yet to do anything to you; I wonder what could've happened?" I shook uncontrollably, and began to scoot away from Naraku who was now making his way towards me. I began grabbing pillows throwing them at him, while screaming, "S-S-Stay away from me! Get back!" **

**Each pillow that got near him, he had caught it with this tentacle like thing protruding from his back. His smirk only grew wider, and he finally yelled, "Kagura! Bring me the child." A woman came and disappeared, bringing back a tied up Rin, who was crying. I stared at Rin completely worried about her, and Naraku continued, "Now human. Listen to me carefully. If you make love to me, I will release this girl back to Sesshomaru; I won't harm her or kill her. I have my word." Rin managed to push down the gag and screamed, "No Lady Lizette! You cannot! You are Lord Sesshoamru's, HE WILL SAVE US!" The woman put the gag back on Rin and Naraku's attention focused on me, waiting for my answer.**

**I let a few stray tears fall and I looked up at Naraku. Determination filled my eyes and I spoke, "Fine. Release the girl now and I am yours." Rin struggled, screaming muffled 'no's' as Naraku grinned. He looked to Kagura and she took out a feather, taking the child with her. Naraku looked back at me, and as he got closer to me, "There. The child is free, now come Lizette, let me make love to you. Hahahaha…."**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**I looked everywhere, I couldn't lose both of the humans. That's when a giant feather floated before me, and I already knew it was Kagura. I glared at the woman and spoke, "What is it Kagura… I have no time to deal with you." Kagura scoffed and glared at me only stepping aside so that I could see Rin behind her, "Well then I guess you don't want her." **

**I stated at Kagura, holding my hand on my blade ready to fight if I must, "Give me Rin. Where is the other human?" Kagura let Rin go, immediately running towards me and latching onto my leg. She then looked at me and replied while preparing to leave, "If I am correct, he should be having his way with her. Good luck Sesshomaru." With that Kagura was gone on her feather again, and I was alone with Rin, who was crying on me.**

**I punched a nearby tree growling, as the thought of Naraku touching my mate infuriated me. I called for Jaken and gave him Rin. I told him take her back to the palace but not before hearing Rin say, "P-Please Lord Sesshomaru, Save Lady Lizette! She's my mommy!" I only nodded and then I kept trying to find the human's scent. After getting another good path, I chased after it until I stopped outside a castle.**

**Oddly that's when I could smell her scent going towards the river, unless… The human must be running from Naraku, and sure enough I saw her running towards the river. She dove in, which in the process I jumped in and grabbed her. I then jumped out of the river, and the human was shivering. I wrapped my fluffy around her, warming her instantly until she fainted.**

**Lizette's POV**

**While I felt Naraku's hands traveling all over my body, I had the urge to vomit. That's when Naraku stopped and wanted to play a game. He began, "How about this human. Let's play a game of cat and mouse. If I win, I get to have you in bed. If you win, I'll give you freedom. I'll even give you a 5 minute start. Starting… now!" I grabbed the blanket and ran fast out of the castle.**

**I knew if he was like Sesshomaru, then he would catch me in no time. So running was a lost cause but the river would hide me from him. I ran towards the river, with the strangest feeling that someone was watching me. I ignored it and dove into the river; I felt nothing but the cold water pushing me down stream. That's when I heard another splash and was pulled out of the river.**

**When I looked up, I saw Sesshomaru was carrying me, and for once I was somewhat happy that it was he who saved me. I began to shiver from the cold, and that's when Sesshomaru wrapped his fluffy around me. I felt warm instantly, and knowing that I was safe, I ended up fainting in his arms. I knew the moment I woke up again, everything would be different.**


	23. Changed, And What Am I Really?

**Chapter Twenty Three - Changed... And What Am I Really?**

**It's been almost a week since my baby's death… I sat in my bed, not moving except when I need to use the restroom. They brought me food, but I was unable to eat, I had no will to live. The man I loved most likely didn't love me in return… I lost my first baby, and I couldn't protect anyone… I ran into the incarnation of Vincent. I just couldn't handle it anymore…**

**That's when another maid entered the room, until I saw it was Sophie and Rin. They both frowned at me, I knew I lost about 20 pounds, but I couldn't care. Sophie began, "Lizzy. You need to eat. We want you better, please eat for us." Rin cried alittle and agreed with my sister. I looked away from them, I couldn't bear to watch them sad, "I-I'm not hungry. I'm sorry. I-I need to be alone…"**

**They left the hot soup on the table next to me, and left the room. Several minutes passed and Sesshomaru barged in. He glared at me and yelled, "HUMAN! EAT YOUR FOOD!" I just stared at him, I felt broken and spoke, "I'm not hungry, mi'lord. Now please go… I need some rest." Sesshomaru punched the wall, and left before he did something to me. **

**With Sesshomaru**

**Sesshomaru walked right into Terra, who was annoyed by what he had done. But then shrugged it off when she noticed how pissed he was. "She wouldn't eat again?" Sesshoamru remained silent, knowing his answer was yes. Terra continued, "Well… perhaps you should force feed her?" Sesshomaru glared at me and spoke, "She'll keep her mouth closed, I've tried." Terra returned his glare and spoke, "How about this, feed her mouth to mouth. If she closes her mouth, do what you would do to make her gasp. You are her mate, YOU CAN FIGURE THAT OUT! Good luck Sesshomaru…" Terra left and her idea actually cause Sesshomaru to smirk, he returned to Lizette's room.**

**With Lizette**

**Sesshomaru returned to the room, I sighed and sat up, telling Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru. I'm not going to eat. I am not hungry. There is nothing you can do to change my mind..." Sesshomaru ignored my comment, and went straight for the soup. I stared at him in wonder as he began to drink the soup. That's when he grabbed my chin and kissed me. I felt the warm soup touch my lips and I kept my mouth closed.**

**That's when he began to touch my body, causing me to gasp. As I gasped, his tongue shoved the soup down my throat forcing me to swallow. After he pulled away, I began to cough rapidly and screamed, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? I could've choked!" Sesshomaru just stared at me and asked, "Are you going to eat now human? Or shall I continue to feed you?" I ignored him, and scoffed, "I'd prefer neither. Now go away!"**

**Sesshomaru once again drank more of the soup, and kissed me again. He groped me, did anything he could to cause me to gasp and force the warm liquid down my throat. Eventually, I began to willingly drink it from his lips, and soon the soup was gone, I was eagerly making out with him. Until reality reminded me about what I had lost, and I tried to push Sesshomaru away. **

**Sesshomaru let himself be pushed away, and stood up. As he turned and headed for the door, with the empty dishes, he mentioned, "Later tonight, Lady Belledandy wishes to speak with you. She also wants me there as well, be ready human…" With that Sesshomaru was gone, and I was left alone again. I curled up in a ball and let the tears fall as I thought of the child I lost. I was no longer effected by the touches of Naraku, the mere fact that my first child, died, hurt me much more.**

**After hours passed, I decided to finally relieve myself from my room and dressed myself in a simple kimono. The moment I left my room, I saw Lady Inukimi, apparently leaving for good now. But I wasn't going to let her get away with what she did, even if it kills me. I didn't even realize that my eyes were now a blood red, as I ran down the stairs, past Jaken; who ran to go tell Sesshomaru that I was planning something. I didn't care anymore; I had to teach that demon a lesson. **

**I screamed as I glared at Lady Inukimi, walking towards her, "HOW DARE YOU! YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT CHILD! IT DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A CHANCE TO LIVE! YOU KILLED MY BABY! IF YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE THIS PLACE UNHARMED AND FREE… YOU ARE SOOOO FUCKING WRONG!"**

**Inukimi laughed at my insults, but once I slapped her in the face her eyes glowed red. Her claws glowed as well and she began swiping at me. With my reflexes from practicing martial arts, I avoided her attacks. I took out a hidden dagger; I had in my sleeve and went for her with several slices. **

**That's when Inukimi knocked the dagger out of my hand and went for a death blow. Until someone stood in-between us, and I heard that cold familiar voice, "Leave mother. You are no longer welcomed here. You've already done enough, to my mate." After Inukimi left, Sesshomaru turned towards me, glaring at me and then spoke, "You could've gotten yourself killed human…" **

**I scoffed, determination back in my eyes somewhat, "I WASN'T GOING TO LET THAT BITCH GET AWAY WITH TAKING AWAY MY FIRST CHILD! I wasn't going to sit back and watch her leave… Banishing didn't satisfy me. But like you'd care… I'll be down for dinner, and you can send Rin and Sophie to my room, I'm not going to cry anymore." I was lying about crying, but I wasn't going to cry in front of anyone, like I had after the rape.**

**I returned to my room, and I dropped onto the bed. I instantly fell asleep, and for once had a dream that wasn't a nightmare but an actual dream. In my dream, I was walking along a river, it was peaceful and calm. I felt relaxed and yet I looked to be travelling alone. Then I started running down the river, I didn't know who I was running from until I looked back. Instead of expecting some evil person, I saw it was none other than Sesshomaru chasing me.**

**I heard myself yell, "Leave me alone!" Sesshomaru was there at every turn I made, and spoke nonchalantly, "I won't leave you alone, you are mine. I am bringing you back with me, whether you want me to or not." I continued to run and before I knew it he was right in front of me. I quickly did a turn and continued to run. Besides the fact that Sesshomaru was at every corner I didn't understand why we were running. **

**Finally I had to stop, I ran all the way to a waterfall, and when I turned back around, Sesshomaru was now walking towards me slowly. I glanced at him and then back at the waterfall. I didn't know what would happen with Sesshomaru but if I was going to be free then this was my chance. I jumped off the waterfall and dived towards the water. Sesshomaru dashed towards me and as his hand reached for my leg, that's when I woke up.**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**I sat in my study filling out the necessary paperwork. When a knock came to my door, I told them to enter. The person who entered was Lady Belledandy, and it appeared she had something very important to tell me. She took a seat by my desk and began, "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm positive you have noticed something quite different about Lizette. Also I would like to tell you something about your future child." I raised my eyebrow and waited for her to continue, "Well. You see, your child would've been born a full demon."**

**That's when I stood up, and began, "That doesn't make sense Belledandy… There are only two ways that could happen. One the human was carrying twins or the human is…" Belledandy finished for me, "Actually a demon. Yes it is that. Lizette was born a demon, but raised and lived the life as a human. I'm sure that Lizette was taken to the modern world, and her demonic powers were sealed. But since she's arrived they have slowly coming back. And after you marked her, and made her your mate it has increased it pretty fast. She'll become her true self on the night of a new moon and you must make love to her. That is when the process will be complete."**

**Sesshomaru only nodded and was quite happy with the fact that Lizette wasn't a human. But he knew he still was attracted to her despite whether she was a human or not. I told Belledandy that I will see her again when she talks to Lizette. I then left to my room, once there, I saw Rin and Lizette's sister come out. I asked, "Where is my mate?" The human answered, "She wanted to take a bath, if you don't mind. She said that she will be out in an hour or so." I nodded, and waited for them to leave. Once they did, I turned towards my door, and opened it.**

**I paced back and forth waiting for Lizette to be done. But I rushed to the door, them oment I heard her scream. I spoke, "What happened human?" Lizette was in tears and all she kept saying was, "I-It's gone…" I glanced over her body and saw my mark still there and spoke, "It's still there human. I don't understand." That's when Lizette pointed at her hip, the particular hip that Sesshomaru remembers carries that man's name. **

**I looked at it carefully, and saw that the scar was gone. This was proof that Lizette wasn't human, and I was delighted that the man's mark was gone. "I see… Finish your bath and I will be waiting for you to be ready. Don't keep me waiting." I said coldly to her, and left the room. Several minutes passed, and Lizette left the bathroom fully clothed in a kimono.**

**Lizette's POV**

**The moment I left the bathroom, I saw Sesshomaru sat on the bed waiting for me. I walked over to him, I could feel the void within my heart, and the emptiness in my eyes. Sesshomaru took hold of my wrist, and practically dragged me to his study. The moment he opened the door, my empty eyes met Belledandy's and Terra's eyes. Belledandy walked over to me and hugged me. She whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry my child…"**

**I didn't respond, I only stood there, and once Belledandy released me, we all took our seats. Belledandy then began, "Lizette. I am sure that Lord Sesshomaru has told you that I needed to speak with you. Well as we all are aware, you no longer carry Sesshomaru's child." I merely nodded, holding back the tears that begged to come up. She continued, "Well. The child was going to be a full blooded demon. Which would mean that you were either going to have twins or you are actually a demon…"**

**At this the shine returned to my eyes, I was back to normal for brief moment as I yelled, "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I AM A HUMAN! I WAS BORN AND RAISED AS ONE! I HAVE A BIRTH CERTIFICATE TO PROVE IT!" Belledandy took my hands and looked me in the eyes while she answered me, "I knew your parents. They weren't human. I have proof that you were born in this era. You were taken from your family and forced into the present time. You lived the life as a human; those who took you even went through the trouble of sealing your demon side. But the moment you step foot here again, your demonic blood was coming alive. Also once Sesshomaru made you his, it increased rapidly."**

**I looked at her, how could I not have realized this…. "OKAY! Then tell me. What kind of demon am I and who are my parents?" That's when Belledandy's filled with sadness and turned away from me. Terra stared at her mother worriedly, and Belledandy continued, her voice cracking, "Your parents were… Lord Braska and I. Terra is your twin sister, the moment you're finished changing your eyes, they will remain golden amber except when you are furious they will change red. I'm sorry my child, I wanted to find you so badly but… I couldn't until it was too late. You were being cared for by a good family, and you were happy. Also to answer your first question, you are half goddess and wolf demon."**

**I couldn't look at Belledandy, or at anyone for that matter. I dashed out of the room and ran. I kept running all the way to the forest, until I stopped at a river. My dream flashed in my head, was it a dream… or a vision? I didn't care; I was sick and tired of my life now. My human life was nothing but a lie, and the man I love doesn't love me back. I ran down along the river until reaching the waterfall, I heard footsteps but they were barely audible. I spun around to see Sesshomaru almost near me, and I screamed, "STOP! IF YOU DON'T I WILL JUMP!"**

**Surprisingly, he stopped, and stood at least 20 feet away from me. I continued, "Why did you chase me? You could care less about me!" Sesshomaru remained emotionless and began, "I knew you were going to do something stupid. Rin would cry for days, you would hurt your family. Not to mention Lady Belledandy and Lord Braska." I began to laugh, which I'm pretty sure he was surprise but didn't show it, "Ooooh? Is that it? Because honestly, none of that matters to me anymore. There was only one thing that I could love, one thing I could've had, but thanks to your mother…. THAT'S ALL GONE! The man that I love won't even return the love back to me. There is no point in living."**

**Sesshomaru took a step forward and I took a step closer to the waterfall's edge. He glared at me and spoke, "Stop making this difficult, hu-" I interrupted him, "YOU KNOW IT BETTER THAN ANYONE THAT I AM NOT HUMAN! I have a name, START USING IT! How about this, I'll give you… 60 seconds to say my name. If you do so, I will come back with you, if you don't then goodbye." Sesshomaru spoke, glaring at me for my stupid request, "This is wasting time, come over here now!" I returned his glare and replied, "NO! I will keep my dignity. I've already been raped, lost my baby, and you made me have sex with you twice! Just for Christ's sake, SAY MY DAMN NAME!"**

**Sesshomaru remained silent, as I waited. I knew the clock was ticking; it had already passed 45 seconds. He then started, "Get over here now, Liz…" Time was up; I let the tears fall along my cheeks. I looked at him one last time, and choked out, "Goodbye… Sesshomaru. The one thing I regret the most, was falling in love with you." Then I jumped off the edge, I couldn't hear someone scream my name. I let gravity do its justice, but I heard someone jump as well. I felt someone pull me into a pair of strong arms, and then I felt the impact of the water.**

**When my eyes opened, I found myself on the side of the river. I had made it to the bottom, but someone had prevented my death. I looked around and spotted a soaked Sesshomaru. I coughed up the remaining water, as I stumbled towards him. I sat in front of him, he was soaking wet, his clothes were very tattered and torn, while mine were still fine just wet. I continued to check his body, when I spotted a huge red stain seeping through his top.**

**I gasped, and began to undress myself. Sesshoamru's eyes snapped open and he glared at me. Still in my undergarments, I made a fire and dried them to the best I could and then I tried to remove his clothes. He growled at me and then I responded back with a growl of my own, "Look. You are wounded; you saved my life even though I know you'd rather have not. But I want to at least mend you. WHICH involves me having to remove your clothes, which are WET and STAINED. So please, shut up and let me do this!"**

**Sesshomaru scoffed and let me remove his top. Then I began to wrap my dried kimono around his wounds, to the best I could. After I was done, I took his top, and put it by the fire. I then sat next to it, trying to stay warm. I then felt someone sit behind me and felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I stopped shivering, but I looked up and saw Sesshomaru. I then asked, "Why? Why are you doing this?" Sesshomaru only replied with these words, and pulling me closer, "Hush, I do not want my mate to be dead."**

**I touched Sesshomaru, and instantly jerked my hand away, his skin felt like ice. "Sesshomaru! You are freezing! It's those pants, take them off!" Sesshomaru growled but he took off his pants, leaving him naked. I then put them by the fire as well, took of the remainder of my clothes and hugged him. I spoke, "The best way to stay warm is to hug another naked body for their body heat." Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep in his arms.**

**When I woke up, I crawled out of the warm embrace and reached for the clothes I left by the fire. Sure enough, they were all warm and dry enough to wear. I gave Sesshomaru his clothes while I put my undergarments back on. That's when Sesshomaru placed his kimono top on me, and before I could say anything, "Wear it. I don't need you to get ill." I put on his top and despite it being big on me, it felt great. I heard someone call my name from above and saw that it was Terra and Belledandy rushing to us.**

**Belledandy gave me a big hug, and so did Terra. Then Terra whacked me over the head while yelling at me, "I just got reunited with my twin sister and I was going to lose her the same day? Not gonna happen!" Belledandy then continued, "I am so glad that Lord Sesshomaru saved you and protected you." I smiled at them both and laughed for the first time since my depression, "Hahaha, yes I am grateful to my mate, for preventing my death. But alas, Lord Sesshomaru has been wounded; please heal him right away… mother."**

**I could see the stars in Belledandy's eyes after I had finally acknowledged her as my mother, and she went to heal his wound right away. Terra scooted closer to me as Belledandy healed the lord and whispered, "You know, Sesshomaru hasn't risked his life for anyone except for Rin. You should realize that he does care for you. He doesn't realize it himself nor will he admit to it. But I'm positive he will warm up to you, especially since the truth has come out." I only nodded to Terra's words and hugged her once more.**

**After Sesshomaru was healed, he ripped off the bandages and threw them to the side. He then picked me up and took us back to our room. The moment we set foot in there, Sesshomaru changed to his clothes to another identical set of his previous attire. I lay on the bed, starting doze off. Sesshomaru left our room, assuming he is going to his study. After he left, I instantly fell asleep, what I didn't know was that I was going to experience several nightmares.**


	24. Smile, it hides the pain you feel

**Chapter Twenty Four - Smile, it hides the pain you feel.**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**I was doing my necessary paperwork when I heard faint cries, and screaming. I then rushed out of my room, and followed the faint cries until I stood in front of my room. I opened the door and peered inside to find my mate crying in her sleep. I walked over to her and saw how frightened she looked as she relieved her worst nightmares. I touched her shoulder and immediately her cries stopped and she began to relax.**

**I watched her for several minutes until I decided it was time to return back to my study. Once I was back to work, I couldn't concentrate at all. What had she done, one moment I was working and now my mind is filled with her! It was annoying, and I knew if this kept up, I won't be able to get anything done… There was only one way to resolve this, and I called for Jaken.**

**The little green imp stumbled into my study trembling and I made my demands, "Jaken, bring my paperwork to my room now." Jaken did what I asked with no questions as I walked back to my room. I opened the door and told Jaken to leave them on top of the desk inside. I then told him more, "Jaken. Do not disturb us tomorrow morning; my mate appears to be ill so we will not be joining you for breakfast. Instead bring our food up here. I have a lot of work to get done, so DO NOT BOTHER ME JAKEN. Otherwise we will be eating imp for dinner. Understand?"**

**Jaken shook while nodding quickly, and dashed out of the room. I sat down at the desk, and began to work. Every once in a while, I would glance at her sleeping form, and was quite curious to what she was dreaming. Then as I glanced back at my work, I heard her whisper, "S-Sesshomaru… save me…" I looked back at her and stood up from my work. I walked towards her to see tears falling down her cheeks, and she continued, "I-I'm sorry… I wish our baby could've had a better chance in life… I failed you…"**

**Silence filled the room, as I look down at my mate. Did she truly blame herself over the child's death? It was my mother's fault that my heir was dead. I touched her cheek, and felt the tears touch my hand. I then pulled my hand back, realizing what I was doing. I hated this feeling, I felt vulnerable, this woman it's all her fault! I must return to my work, I will not let her distract me anymore!**

**Lizette's POV**

**I awoke to find myself in the bed, with the sunlight shining on my face. For some reason during my nightmares I wasn't as scared as I thought I'd be, perhaps someone kept helping me. I yawned, and looked around, finding Sesshomaru asleep at his desk. I walked over and look at his paperwork, and I thought to myself, "Did he really come here to keep an eye on me? I'll repay him… but how?"**

**I continued to look at his paperwork, he had a lot to do and he only had very little done. Perhaps I could… I giggled at the thought and took all of his unfinished work, "I'll just forge his signature and sign what he would sign. Boy I haven't done this in forever." Several minutes later, I finished all of his paperwork and placed it in his finished pile. I then sneakily placed the quill pen back in his hand, and nudged his shoulder.**

**Sesshomaru ignored me and continued to sleep. I pouted and grinned, I leaned on Sesshomaru, my boobs against his back. I blew into his ear while whispering, "Wake up my mate. I think you've had enough beauty sleep." Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open, and he glared at me. I chuckled, and backed off of him and responded, "Sorry to disturb your beauty sleep but you had to get up. You have to put your work somewhere."**

**That's when Sesshomaru's eyes widened and glanced over his paperwork. He realized it was all done, and I heard him mutter, "How is this possible? I could've sworn I wasn't done…." I grinned and replied, "Well! Looks like you are done with your work for today! So let's go outside, enjoy the sun and play with Rin~" Now he stared at me as if I was crazy and I replied, "I can't stay inside depressed all the time. If I am to recover, I need lots of tender, love and care, also lots of fun."**

**I looked inside the closet, as I looked for the perfect outfit to wear. I found a lovely purple and lavender kimono that reminded me of my favorite lawyer outfit, specifically my very first one I ever wore. I quickly changed into the kimono, which if I wanted to be sexy, I could show my shoulder, if I need to seduce a certain dog. I left my hair down for once, finding the kimono would look much better with it down. I left the closet to find Sesshomaru dressed in his usual attire and I walked passed him.**

**I grinned at the fact I knew he was possibly looking up and down my kimono which hung perfectly at my curves, and I began, "Come on Sesshomaru. Let's go surprise everyone." Sesshomaru and I left the room with him saying, "I figured you'd be ill and I'd still be doing work, perhaps we can join breakfast." I grinned bigger and responded, "That is a brilliant idea, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru now stood still, something wasn't right, his mate was too happy and much more willing to listen to him. She was plotting something, and pretty sure she was hiding something.**

**Once we arrived at the dining room, where Belledandy, Braska, Rin, Jaken, Terra, and Sophie all sat there eating. Rin saw me, especially grinning and ran to hug me. I bent down and picked her up, while spinning around. We laughed and everyone smiled at me to see that I was normal again. But I could feel Sesshomaru's suspicious gaze, thinking I was up to something. We sat in our appropriate seats, and talked while we ate. I laughed several times at Belledandy's jokes and after that I left to go play with Rin outside.**

**With Sesshomaru**

**"She's planning something." Belledandy looked at Sesshomaru curiously and asked, "What do you mean, Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru continued to watch Lizette as she played with Rin while laughing, "Something feels not right. She's changed too much and drastically. I need to speak with her sister…" Sophia was about to join Lizette outside when Sesshomaru stopped her.**

**Sesshomaru then asked, "Have you ever seen your sister like this?" Sophia looked at him questionably and then answered, "Yes! I've seen her happy plenty of times!" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and growled, "No, not that human. She's too… cheerful… She lost her child and yet she is happy." Sophia frowned while watching her sister, **

**"Yes. Last time she was that depressed was after our rape. I always thought she blamed herself for my rape when actually we were both raped… Now this involves your child, I believe that she is trying to move on. She is doing exactly what I used to do, smile and hide the pain from everyone's eyes. I assure you my sister is trying not to be a burden. You've already done so much for her."**

**With that, Sophia left Sesshomaru deep in thought, "She may be doing that but I feel she has something else in mind… What could it be? Why should I care? She is a pest regardless… She's pissed me off way too many times." Sesshomaru left aggravated with himself, and slammed the door shut in his study.**


	25. Matchmaker

**Chapter Twenty Five - Matchmaker**

**Terra joined us in our games of fun outside. Sophia, Rin and I all played hide and seek. I also took the liberty of inviting two men to join us. As Kouga and Inuyasha came into view, I saw how both Terra and Sophie reacted. Sophie blushed, while Terra glared at Inuyasha. I giggled, I wanted my sister to be happy and since Terra was my biological sister, I should help her too. TODAY I am Miss. Matchmaker~**

**I managed to get them separated alone in the pairings I had wanted. I told Rin to go play with Lord Sesshomaru as I tried to get the couples to become a couple. She giggled and dashed off. I grinned and now it was time for my work to begin. Little did they know they were near each other, and I had a perfect spot where I could be between them both and I can watch them.**

**Since nothing was happening besides, Sophie was blushing and Terra was bickering with Inuyasha it was time for my plans to work! I began to sing, "Kiss the Girl." Each time I would whisper in the guy's ear like Sebastian in the movie. It was adorable how both the men were blushing, while the girls were clueless. Finally my plan worked, and Kouga grabbed Sophia and kissed her.**

**Sophie was shocked at first, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. As for Terra, when Inuyasha did so, her face must've blushed so much. I knew how badly she wanted to return the kiss, but the thought of Kagome must've set her off. She slapped him while yelling, the tears on the verge of tipping, "I don't need to be Kagome's replacement for your lust!" **

**As Kouga and Sophie, left hand in hand like I wanted, I frowned at Terra and Inuyasha. They needed more love, and I had to fix it. Inuyasha grabbed Terra's arm before she could run off, my eyes widened and I focused on them. He stared into Terra's eyes, his hand reached out towards her cheek as she flinched. He wiped away one of her tears, and knew she was upset. She tried to jerk away her hand from his grip, but he pulled her into his chest and held her.**

**I began to sing in the background to set the mood, "Can You Feel the Love tonight?" Terra looked into Inuyasha's eyes and they leaned down towards each other's lips and kissed. I left them alone, for the romance to spark. I was happy up until, someone grabbed me and pulled me into a room. When I looked up, I met a pair of cold amber eyes and I sighed, "Hello, Lord Sesshomaru…" He glared at me and demanded, "What were you up to? You might have fooled everyone else, but you are not going to fool this Sesshomaru…" **

**I raised my arms, appearing guilty and answered, "Oh no! You've seen through me, Lord Sesshomaru. I will tell you my plans, I was matchmaking Terra and Inuyasha and my sister with Kouga. There satisfied?" He stared at me and asked, "That's it." I nodded and he released me, probably doubting my words. I realized I was back in my room, and Sesshomaru turned towards the door. I continued to grin and even waved goodbye until after he left. Then my eyes returned to its void, and my grin disappeared.**

**Sesshomaru was right, I was up to something… I was planning on doing the one thing I thought I'd never do, but now that I knew my sisters were happy and with love. My job here was done, I had to return and make that this was to end for sure… I had to return home, and… marry the man I loathe the most. I had to ensure the safety of my other family; I could not just forget them… I had to protect everyone I loved, even if it means sacrificing my life and happiness. I'm sorry Sophie, Terra, Mom, Dad, Rin and…Sesshomaru…**

**I cried silently, as I wrote a letter as my final goodbye. I wrote it to every single person here in the Feudal Era that I grew to be friends with. I then had a maid, hold onto it and deliver it to everyone at midnight tonight. I had to make sure I was gone before anyone could stop me. I packed the necessity, as the final tear dropped, I looked at my room and then I snuck out of the castle. **

**I ran all the way to the well, and once I had got back to the modern world. I walked towards one of Vincent's goons waiting outside of my apartment, and I held my hands out towards him. I said coldly, my eyes no longer holding any shine, "Take me to Vincent, now." The man did as I asked and knocked me out, taking me to the one person I hate the most…**


	26. Gone AGAIN?

**Chapter Twenty Six – Gone AGAIN?**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**A maid knocked on my door and I told them to enter. The maid gave me a letter and spoke, "M-Mi'lord, I was told to deliver this to everyone at this time… I'm sorry, mi'lord." I told her to leave as I opened the letter and began to read its contents,**

**"Dear Lord Seshomaru,**

**If you are reading this, it means that I have decided to do the one thing that I would never do. But I must make sure that my family is safe, even if it means leaving the safety of your arms. I will admit to this, I have fallen prey to an illness called love, you said it was weak, but I believe it is stronger when you share it with someone. That is why, as my last wish, I plan on killing Vincent Gray on the night of our honeymoon. Which means the moment, I kill him I will die as well, his men won't like it that I killed their leader. So I assume as you reach the end of this letter, you will be furious with me for making such a stupid decision as I am your 'property.' But with the last dignity I have before I walk down that aisle and take that monster's name as my own, I will say that I am nobody's property. Goodbye, Sesshomaru.**

**P.S. You were right, I was plotting something. This was my plan.**

**With Love, Lizette Loocke."**

**My eyes were blood red, as I gripped the paper tightly; she had sure enough regained her spark that she lost after the child's death. But that spark had grew into revenge, if he had known that this was her plan from the beginning he would've thrown her in the dungeon to make sure she wasn't going through with this. But I was blind, I ignored my instinct on interrogating her further… I believed that was her motive, that matchmaking stuff but she was planning this.**

**Then the door burst open, Belledandy, Terra, Sophia and Rin all came in, holding a letter of their own. Sophia grabbed my sleeve and cried, "PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO STOP HER! You are the only one she will listen to! S-She can't marry him, t-that monster…" She began to shake as Belledandy stepped forward, "Sesshomaru as my request, you must save my daughter!"**

**Rin's cries louder as she begged for Lizette's return. Terra began to speak, but I interrupted everyone, "SILENCE! This Sesshomaru cannot think with all of that noise… I was already planning on getting her back. She is my mate, and the last thing I want is to give what's mine to that human!" Terra coughed and everyone looked at her and she spoke, "Since Lizette is my twin, I could contact her in my mind. I can even open a small portal like thing so we could all talk to her, perhaps we can reason with her."**

**I thought about it and nodded and she began to try to contact Lizette. When the portal like thing, glowed it showed Lizette. Sophia stood in front of it an spoke to Lizette, "Lizzy! YOU HAVE TO LEAVE! I-I won't let you go through with this!" When Lizette looked up her eyes looked pitch black and she spoke, "I'm sorry Sophie… everyone, but I cannot. Vincent is going to make sure that I do not leave, not unless I was dead…"**

**That's when I stepped in front of Sophie, and growled at Lizette, "You will come back now!" She responded just like me, "Even if I wanted to, I cannot… The moment I try to escape this collar around my neck will electrocute me. I'd be dead… I'm sorry everyone…" I punched a wall and then answered, "You are mine! I won't allow a human as disgusting as him touch you!"**

**Lizette scoffed at my words and responded, "I'm sorry oh Lord Almighty, but tomorrow is our wedding. He will touch me tomorrow on our wedding night, and then it will all end. I will ensure that the Loocke Family will remain safe forever. I will also make sure, that we won't talk again. Goodbye. See you in the afterlife." Then the portal vanished, and Terra tried again but she answered, "DAMMIT! She is blocking me… We can't contact her anymore. Sesshomaru! We have to go after her!"**

**I was already grabbing my swords, and calling for Jaken. I told him to watch over Rin and make sure she doesn't follow me. I then turned towards Terra and asked, "Does your portal trick work to take us there." Terra smirked and responded, "I've been practicing." Then Sophia came over to us and yelled, "I'm coming with you! I won't let my sister ruin her life." I stood in her way and spoke, "The last thing your sister would want is for me to put you in danger. No. You are staying here."**

**Sophia cried and left, as Terra called for Inuyasha. Great, I had to deal with my half-breed brother… Belledandy walked over to me and hugged me, "I will give you this necklace and key. The key will free Lizette from her collar but for her protection you must have her wear this necklace. Bring her back alive Sesshomaru! I WANT GRANDKIDS!" I frowned at Belledandy, and once the portal was ready, I jumped through. We found ourselves in front of a huge building almost looking like a palace.**


	27. You May Now Kiss The Bride

**Chapter Twenty Seven – You May Now Kiss The Bride.**

**I sighed sadly, seeing all the people this night did not help me with my decision. I was going to marry the man I hated the most… It was my worst nightmare coming true, but I had to make sure he won't hurt anyone anymore… I felt Vincent's arms slither around my waist and he kissed my shoulder, causing me to shiver. I heard him speak, "Why are you up so late, Lizzy? It looks like something is troubling you my dear…" I fake laughed and then replied, "Of course not Vincent, as long as you keep your word. I will keep mine. Also please refrain from calling me Lizzy."**

**He kissed my forehead, making me wanting to wash it off right away, "Of course my love.. You need to rest though, because tomorrow will be our BIG NIGHT! Oh how I missed your body… I can't wait for our honeymoon night. I whispered to myself, "Me neither…" I fell asleep instantly from exhaustion, and I had nightmares. It involved everyone in my family being killed and then I saw Sesshomaru standing before me, and then a bullet pierced through him. I rushed to him trying so hard to stop the bleeding; I feared he would die even though he was a demon. **

**I woke up breathing hard, and a maid pulled out my wedding gown. I sighed sadly, and I got dressed in a simple dress as I left my room to go greet the guests. Vincent introduced me to all of his friends, and then I reached his last one. He whispered in my ear, "This is my best friend, Derek Vaughn." The young man who was my age turned around, and my eyes widened. Thoughts raced through my head as our eyes met, "This was my first love… Derek... No I didn't want to meet him again like this…" **

**Derek stared at me for quite some time with his emerald green eyes and his brown short hair circled his face nicely. Vincent patted my shoulder and whispered, "I'll leave you two alone. I'll be back my darling…" Vincent left as promised, and I was alone with Derek. I was about to speak when Derek interrupted me, "My, of all people to marry Vincent, you were the last on my list…" I couldn't hide it and I fell on my knees crying. Derek looked around and took me into a private room. He stared at me sadly, "Lizette, I'm sorry… What did he do to you?"**

**I managed to choke out, "In order for my family's guaranteed safety I must marry him… He raped my sister and I several years ago… My life is going to be miserable with him…" Derek held my hand and spoke, "Then run away with me Lizette. I still have feelings for you, my heart has been cold to everyone but you, and you bring it to life." **

**I cried and shook my head, "T-That's impossible… I have to marry him… There's no way out, if I run he'll kill me… I can't put you through this Derek, I just can't… I still owe you so much for saving me so long ago…" He touched my cheek and whispered in my ear before Vincent came back in, "If you ever change your mind, I'm only a call away." He slipped his business card on me and left.**

**Vincent grinned at me and walked over to me, pulling me up off my knees. "Wow, boy was I surprised that you two knew each other." I glared at him and went to slap him only to be caught by his hand, "Y-You monster! You knew! You knew about how we felt for each other didn't you." Vincent cackled, "Silly Lizette… Of course I knew, who do you think planned your rape in the first place. His father felt threatened by you, so he made sure that I broke you. Your sister was just the icing on the cake. I thought she was you but boy did I get that wrong."**

**I spit in his face only to receive a slap in the face. He looked down on me and spoke coldly, "Know your place, whore. Otherwise, I'll have to break you again." After Vincent left, the maids came in and began to prepare me for our wedding. This had to be the biggest mistake of my life… I held my tears and after I was ready in my dress, it was time to go down that dreadful aisle. The maids tried to cover up Sesshomaru's mark thinking it was a mere tattoo; I didn't want them to touch it. But they ended up covering it with a band aid.**

**The music began as it was my cue to begin walking down the aisle, I sighed and kept a serious face. Everyone gasped as they stared at my beauty, and my eyes focused on the damn Vincent. I saw Derek, who was his best man, staring at me with saddened eyes. Once I reached Vincent, he took my arm and the priest began with the typical speech. We both said our 'I do's.' The priest then asked, "If anyone believes that this couple should not be together, then please speak now or forever hold your peace." **

**I saw Derek was getting ready to say those words when someone beat him to it. "I OBJECT!" We all focused on the voice and saw a girl who looked like but with golden eyes, Terra. I stared at her and soon after Terra came Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. Vincent began to laugh while clapping loudly and he screamed, "WOW! Three people, is this all you could manage, huh Lizette? Bravo! HAHAHAHA" Derek stepped away from Vincent and put his hands on my shoulders, he spoke while glaring at Vincent, "Not just three, she has me and my men! I terminate our friendship, to protect the woman I love!"**

**Vincent glared at Derek and scoffed, "I always knew you'd be a weak link. Whatever I don't need your alliance. But good luck on trying to take my bride out of here. Men don't let them escape, they all must die! Oh and whoever brings me Lizette alive, I'll give them a bonus~!" Then Vincent vanished, and we were surrounded by all of Vincent's men. Even though I cared for Derek, and I knew he loved me, my heart was already captured. I ran towards Sesshomaru, Derek following me, and I hugged Sesshomaru tightly. Sesshomaru pulled away from me, and told Terra, "Protect my mate, and take whatever is covering my mark off of her!" I grinned at Sesshomaru's words, and Terra took off the band aid, revealing my crescent moon mark.**

**All of the goons focused on Sesshomaru, while Derek stood behind him, "I'll cover those guys you got my back." Sesshomaru glared at Derek and scoffed, "I don't need your help, human." Derek stared at Sesshomaru and then saw what he meant. Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red and his fangs grew long. His hands glowed as a whip like light appeared as he killed tons of men in one move. **

**Derek saw that Sesshomaru was doing fine, and walked back towards me. He hugged me and whispered in my ear, "That man better take good care of you, I swear if he does anything to you, come to me Lizette. My door will always be opened." I grinned at him and nodded happily, but not before Derek stealing a kiss from me. After he pulled away, he left and told his men to fight well and they will be greatly rewarded when they return to the base.**

**After Sesshomaru successfully killed a majority of Vincent's men and the rest ran, he walked back towards me. He pulled out a key and unlocked the collar around my neck. After he put another necklace on me, he picked me up and Terra summoned a portal before us. We stepped through, and for once I was so glad to be back in the Feudal Era. Once I was back and Sesshomaru set me back down, Belledandy appeared and hugged me. She whispered in my ear that not to worry about my other family, they are well protected.**

**Once we were back at Sesshomaru's palace, Rin and Sophia ran towards me. They gave me a giant hug, fearing that if they let go I would vanish. I laughed and then cried as I held onto them while apologizing for scaring them. Terra whispered in my ear, "The one you should really apologize to is Sesshomaru." **

**I nodded at Terra and walked over to Sesshomaru, I then bowed which surprised him and spoke, "I would like to apologize for my behavior. I would also like to inform you that after today, I will return to my ways. Meaning I will be smart with you, reply to you as I see fit, and my favorite, treat you as an equal and call you Sesshomaru."**

**Sesshomaru growled and then smirked, he replied, "Then perhaps I should continue calling you human." An anger mark appeared on my forehead, and I growled at Sesshomaru, "Scratch that! Starting today!" Sesshomaru grinned as sparks began to fly between our eyes, "Good. I thought that you were going to be boring as usual. Not amusing at all. Now go do what you humans do." I glared at him, "Excuse me! I think I should say the same to you, for a second I thought you were going soft, Sesshomaru!" **

**He retorted back as everyone kept watching us bicker, "This Sesshomaru never went soft! You are just blind to what you want to see." I laughed and replied back, "Well, that's what needs to stay in the bedroom huh?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he began to growl at me, while saying, "I despise you so much human…" I replied back with as much enthusiasm, "Oh Good! I despise you too!" Then we heard Belledandy sigh and she squealed, "I can see it now, love in its bloom. OOOOH AND GRANDCHILDREN!" Terra sweat dropped while Sesshomaru and I spoke, "Far from it! I would never with… that thing!"**


	28. On The Road Again

**Chapter Twenty Eight – On the Road Again**

**I yawned, trying to wake myself up from my beautiful beauty sleep. Okay I lied, not beauty sleep, but I woke up regardless. The weirdest thing was my bed wasn't as comfy as it usually was and it appears someone left the window open. As I began to move to get up off the bed, still half asleep I remind you, I felt a sudden pain on my head. **

**I heard a certain annoying, scratchy voice from a certain imp, "I'd be smart and not try to get off, lowly creature." I glared at Jaken but when I looked around, I found myself lying on their dragon companion, Ah-Un, Jaken behind me and Rin in front of me. She turned and smiled at me and then pouted at Jaken, "Master Jaken stop being a bully to Lady Lizette."**

**Jaken scoffed, "Please. She is no lady." THAWCK! I glared at the little demon and spoke, "What do you mean not a lady? Hmmmm?" Jaken tried to threatened me with his staff, but I snatched it and whispered, "You think your little threats scare me imp? I've faced death several times. I'm your lord's mate and I wouldn't dare use your staff while this child is here otherwise Sesshomaru would kill you. We wouldn't want that, would we?"**

**Jaken crossed his arms, not even bothering to argue back considering I was correct. Speaking of Sesshomaru where was that demon anyway… I looked around and spotted him ahead of us, gracefully walking on top of the tree tops. I thought to myself as I watched him, "Stupid bastard… His looks and grace will deceive a lot of people… Like me." That's when Ah-Un began to slowly land in a small clearing, and low and behold Sesshomaru gracefully landed beside us.**

**I crossed my arms, and once Jaken and Rin went to go look for supplies for our little camp, that's when I let Sesshomaru have it. "Okay, I'm done waiting, why am I here? Aren't I the wife, or mate whatever. Shouldn't I be home watching Rin or something?" **

**Sesshomaru looked at me, and then answered me, "Would you rather be home, bored? Besides I have stuff to do and I clearly asked you earlier if you were to join us." I stared at him and then quickly stated, "Hmm was I asleep by chance, because when I'm asleep I agree to a lot of shit."**

**Sesshomaru smirked, and I knew his answer, glaring at him. I shook my head and then I realized what I was wearing, a black and red kimono with some adjustments. Like a bit of armor for protection and the skirt shortened. I muttered under my breath, "I feel like a prostitute gone to war…" Sesshomaru must've heard me and responded, "If you don't like your attire you can just be naked." I glared at him and responded, "Oh no. I'd take hooker over being naked any day."**

**I then began to craft a fishing pole and spear with a few sticks, with my dagger. After I was done making it, I began to hunt for food. Which Sesshomaru was watching me from afar, and I made sure to remind him, "I'm not going to run anymore! Please, I think everyone will recognize this mark and run from me." He continued to watch me, probably curious by my devices. Several minutes passed, and I hadn't caught a thing. Okay I have to admit, I haven't fished since I was little so this was new to me again.**

**That's when Sesshomaru, being a stupid demon show off, came beside me and caught 4 fish with his hands. I glared at him, threw aside my spear and pole and yelled, "SHOW OFF!" I could at least start a fire, after Jaken set down the last piece of wood, I successfully started a fire. Taking the fish that Sesshomaru caught from him, I began to cook it. **

**Once done I passed the fish around to everyone, and once again Sesshomaru refused to eat it. "Let me guess. Don't eat human food? Well look, Sesshomaru, if you want I can feed you the fish while I talk about some boring story." He glared at me and took the fish from me, and began to eat it. I grinned at him and sat by Rin, happily eating my fish. You know even though this had no seasoning, I cooked a pretty good fish. When we walk again, I should go picking for herbs.**

**Once night fell, and Rin fell fast asleep, while Jaken was 'watching' us, and Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found, I decided to go for a little stroll. Please if something had happened to me, I'm positive that Sesshomaru would spot me. Because I always had the feeling he'd be around the corner… Besides if he doesn't show up, I have two hidden weapons ready to use at any moment. I can't rely on Sesshomaru all the time, I was a big girl and if we were to ever get separated, I'd be screwed playing the role as damsel in distress.**

**I found myself at a lake and found several herbs near it. I began to pick herbs while I began to sing quietly to myself, Perfect World. I loved always listening to my iPod, it made my voice come out more with the music in my ears. I didn't even realize a pair of golden amber eyes was watching me. I even spun and danced around, as I sung, like a little ballerina. It was fun, the most fun I've had in a long time and then I bumped into Sesshomaru, snapping me out of my singing.**

**Sesshomaru appeared bored and instead of scolding me, decided to sit down watching me intently. Inside I was embarrassed because I never really had much of an audience, but on the outside I appeared confident. I wanted to show off as well so while I skimmed through my iPod for the perfect song, I found one. I began to sing the Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny). **

**The entire time, tried my best to use my outfit and curves to my advantage, to seduce the Proud Lord Sesshomaru. It appeared that it wasn't working, but I knew that it probably was. I reached for him as I danced, I didn't even realize my hair came down. Once I finished, I looked up at him and smirked. I strutted over to him and whispered in his ear, "How was that Mi'lord? We better hurry back before Rin and Jaken wake up." I left Sesshomaru by himself, hoping that my charms made him suffer in a way.**

**Before I reached the camp, I slammed against a tree really hard. I was about to scream, "What the hell?" But my lips were cut off by another pressing against mine. Familiar lips, and as I looked into the eyes of my captor, I saw it was Sesshomaru. He held my arms together with one hand while the other roamed my body. That dance wasn't the only thing that made him jump me, what else… SHIT did he see Derek kiss me? As if on cue, his claws dug into my shoulder and arms, and I knew his answer. **

**I pulled away from Sesshomaru, I wanted him really bad, but I knew he'd stop himself unless I get him jealous. A thought occurred in my head, "Seeing him jealous over me, makes me happy. In fact, I enjoy it... Perhaps I can pretend to make it seem like I still loved Derek." Once we pulled away from each other, apparently Sesshomaru now stopping himself, I breathed heavily, "Is that all? I don't know that kiss with Derek was much more… heated and sexy." I grinned at this and I could see a spark in his eyes, probably pissed that I was comparing the Almighty Sesshomaru to a human. He pinned me against a tree and asked clearly pissed, "Are you saying that a human is better skilled than me?" **

**I clearly laughed at this and spoke, "Pffft Derek skilled I doubt it, but then again we never did do it. Perhaps I should call him and ask if he wants to." Sesshomaru grabbed me and shoved me hard into the ground, and began to rip open my kimono. He kissed all over my body, and I began to moan as he did this. I continued as he tried his best to pleasure me, "You know. Fun fact, Derek is my first love. I've known him since we were kids, and seeing him at the wedding has rekindled our love for each other." **

**After he had enough, he looked at me coldly and asked, "Is that so? But I thought you told my mother and me that you love me?" This was all I needed to say to get Sesshomaru in full jealously mode, "Well… That was before he returned the feelings I yearned for." Sesshomaru glared at me, and then he growled, "Well, perhaps I can persuade you to change your mind…"**

**~Hours later~**

**I woke up on the ground my kimono, loosely on me. I yawned; boy was that the best sex I have ever had. It only made my love for Sesshomaru increase more. Well it was a onetime thing to get him jealous, no more Derek after today. He was my first love but then I fell in love with Sesshomaru. I wondered where Sesshomaru was, he left me alone on the ground barely clothed… I struggled to stand up, damn he kept doing it I feel numb down there.**

**That's when my logic began to make up stuff like I made Sesshomaru too jealous, and he left me behind. I shrugged no; he wouldn't abandon his mate… would he? I looked down at my mark, to notice blood on it. I began to rub at it trying to get rid of the blood when I saw it drip on me again, and once I looked up I saw dead humans above me. I screamed, and fell back down on my butt. I tried to scoot away from the new forming puddle of blood near me. That's when I bumped into a pair of legs, and when I tried to look up, my eyes met a pair of red eyes. **

**With Sesshomaru**

**After he heard the screams of Rin, he left Lizette for a mere moment going to see if everything was alright. Sure enough, a swarm of Naraku's demons were attacking Jaken and Rin. Jaken was trying his best to protect themselves but he was failing. He jumped in front of them, and killed all of them in one swipe. That's when Sesshomaru began to think to himself, "How odd… that was too easy…" Then Rin asked, "Mi'lord where is Lady Lizette?" **

**That's when Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he realized that they were a distraction. The real target was his mate. Then the screams of Lizette echoed the woods, Sesshomaru spoke, "Jaken watch over Rin." Sesshomaru left and when he reached the spot where he left Lizette, she was gone and the place reeked of Naraku. Sesshomaru punched a nearby tree, knocking it over, and he was more mad at himself for falling for such a pathetic distraction.**

**Then a huge wave of his mate's scent floated to his nose. How could this be… Lizette was taken, wasn't she? Unless… she put up a fight and managed to run. He picked up more of her scent and began to chase after it. He found himself on the treetops, gazing at his surroundings. That's when he saw his mate running from a baboon suit, and she was holding one dagger while the other was in Naraku's arm. Sesshomaru didn't know whether or not to save his mate since she favored a human over himself. What was this feeling he was feeling…? Then he heard Lizette screamed, "LORD SESSHOMARU! HELP!"**

**With Lizette**

**As Naraku began to walk towards me I looked at my surroundings. Then I remembered my hidden daggers, so I pretended to be weak until he was upon me. I tried to hurt him with my daggers until finally stabbing him in the arm. Which pissed off Naraku to high hell, so I began to run away from him. I hoped that Sesshomaru had heard my earlier scream and come to save me.**

**But I realized that he probably wouldn't show up due to the fact that I made him jealous. I was trapped on the edge of a cliff, and as I looked around, I spotted Sesshomaru in the distance, standing on a tree. I knew he wouldn't move unless I called for him, so I did, "LORD SESSHOMARU! HELP!" That was all I needed to say for him to jump in front of me and kill Naraku instantly. **

**A shame that it was only a puppet instead of the real person. I held onto Sesshomaru and whispered in his ear, I had to fix what I had done, "To be honest… I only mentioned Derek to get you so jealous and wanting to prove me wrong. Derek was my first love, but after my rape, it vanished… I couldn't trust men for quite some time, and then I met you." **

**Sesshomaru looked down at me and sighed, "Don't mention another human's name again. Now go return to Rin and Jaken." I nodded disappointedly, and dashed off towards Jaken and Rin. Sesshomaru followed me a little bit behind to make sure no one was following us or trying to get me again.**


	29. Perhaps I should Second Guess on Love

**Chapter Twenty Nine – Perhaps I should Second Guess on Love**

**It's been almost week now, and Sesshomaru hasn't even laid a finger on me. I am sad to say that, I am starting to miss him throwing me against a wall with anger. Now he was just walking ahead of the group, guiding us to our destination. I was utterly bored, I needed some kind of entertainment, and poor Rin, I was positive she was bored as well. I thought to myself, "How could I liven up the group? Hmmm…"**

**Sesshomaru stopped and decided for us to rest. He went off ahead to possibly check the surroundings. Perhaps the jealously thing was a bad idea. I sighed and asked Rin if she wanted to join me to gather wood while Jaken tried to catch food. We gathered as much wood we could, and then I set up the campfire, lighting it up. I decided to liven up and entertain Rin and sing for her, hell I'll do it for Jaken too.**

**I put on my iPod and searched for a good enough song, and appropriate for Rin's age. I sang for her So Beautiful, by Superchic[k]. Which Rin watched me, clearly enjoying the song as I sung for her. That's when I took her hands and danced with her. She laughed and Jaken just shook his head at me while he cooked our food. **

**I didn't even realize that Sesshomaru had returned and was now watching me sing. I walked over to him while singing, "We are a thousand voices strong. We are each girl who sings this song. We are a beauty that's our own. And we are, and we are so beautiful! So beautiful! So beautiful!" Sesshomaru just glared at me as I poked his chest while singing that verse again. Once it repeated again I turned away from him, and walked back towards Rin. I picked her up, threw her in the air and caught her as she laughed.**

**Sesshomaru just walked passed us and sat down watching the edge of the forest. I whispered in Rin's ear but loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear, "Geesh Lord Boring sure is moody today." Rin looked at me and then responded, "Oh probably because its almost time for Lord Sesshomaru to go off somewhere for a while." I stared at the girl curiously, and then my eyes widened, a thought came to mind, "He is going to be in heat. Since I am demon, I will too but it's not fully there yet until we make love on the night of a full moon. Which would be the upcoming week…"**

**After we all ate and since I hadn't cooked the food, I didn't bother on forcing Sesshomaru to eat. Rin yawned, and I rubbed her head and let her lay on my lap. She fell asleep on me instantly, and I grinned while watching her. She was starting to shake, and I knew she must be having a nightmare. I sung to her lightly, "Surrender." I cried while singing this song, and I knew Sesshomaru was watching me.**

"_**My hands hold safely to my dreams  
>Clutching tightly not one has fallen<br>So many years I've shaped each one  
>Reflecting my heart showing who I am<br>Now you're asking me to show  
>What I'm holding oh so tightly<br>Can't open my hands can't let go  
>Does it matter?<br>Should I show you?  
>Can't you let me go?<strong>_

**_Surrender, surrender you whisper gently_**  
><strong><em>you say I will be free<em>**  
><strong><em>I know but can't you see?<em>**  
><strong><em>My dreams are me. My dreams are me<em>**

**_You say you have a plan for me_**  
><strong><em>And that you want the best for my life<em>**  
><strong><em>Told me the world had yet to see<em>**  
><strong><em>What you can do with one<em>**  
><strong><em>That's committed to Your calling<em>**  
><strong><em>I know of course what I should do<em>**  
><strong><em>That I can't hold these dreams forever<em>**  
><strong><em>If I give them now to You<em>**  
><strong><em>Will You take them away forever?<em>**  
><strong><em>Or can I dream again?<em>**_**"**_

**After Rin smiled in her dreams, I smiled as well, wiping my own tears away. I let my hair down, and looked at its length. Perhaps I should let it grow, as long as Sesshomaru's. That was one thing I was jealous about him besides his strength and grace, his damn perfect hair. I saw that Sesshomaru stood up, and walked over to me. He gently without causing Rin to stir moved her head off of my lap and pulled me up with ease.**

**Sesshomaru continued to walk forward and I had to chase after him. Once we reached a clearing, he stopped and spun around. Revealing two branches and threw one of them at my feet. He motioned to it while saying, "Pick it up." I glared at him, and slowly bent down and picked up the branch. I stared at him and then the branch, asking, "Okay so you take me all the way out here to give me a twig? So romantic Sesshomaru…" Sesshomaru returned my glare and instead held up the one he was holding and spoke, "I will train you to become stronger. I have to be sure that my mate won't get herself killed and you will be a demon soon enough."**

**I sighed and muttered, "Yes, yes I know… Don't remind me." I frowned, I really did enjoy my human life but maybe this new life will be fun. That's when Sesshomaru started to attack me with his branch. He made himself slightly slower and I managed to avoid and block most of his moves. But sometimes I missed; he would hit me all over the place really hard. I knew there would be bruises all over me after this. He then took a step back, and got into a defensive stance while motioning for me to attack him.**

**I dashed at him, but only to get him to step aside and hit me hard with the branch on my butt. I yelped, "OW THAT HURT! Are you purposely doing it that hard or do you just not know your own strength?" He remained silent and motioned for me to attack again. I did it again and failed. We kept fighting until it was almost time for the sun to rise. **

**I yawned really loud, and with one final swing, I managed to hit Sesshomaru on his shoulder. He stared at me with his eyebrow raised and I stared at the branch and then his shoulder. I then jumped up and down cheerfully and screamed, "YES! I DID IT! I GOT IT ONCE! WOOOO HOOOOO!" Sesshomaru only shook his head and spoke, "Yes human. You have managed to hit me once but I've hit you over 50 times." I glared at him as my glory moment was ruined and just told him, "O-Oh SHUT UP!" I stomped back towards the camp, while Sesshomaru merely chuckled at my easy annoyance.**

**The Next Day**

**Before we left and set up our camp, Rin and I decided to go wash up. As we undressed, Rin gasped at my body. "Lady Lizette! You have bruises all over your body! A-Are you okay?" I chuckled at Rin, acting as if they didn't hurt and I replied, "PLEASE these bruises are nothing!" Rin continued to look at them as we entered the lake to bathe. "Lady Lizette your bruises.. they look like in the shape of a stick. I'll tell Lord Sesshomaru!" I reached out to Rin but she was already gone. I whispered to myself, "If only she knew that it was HE who did this to me last night." I sighed waiting for him to appear. So while I waited, I sat down in the lake and began to bathe myself.**

**Sesshomaru entered the area once I had finished bathing and began to redress myself. He walked over towards me and ended up opening my kimono. I tried my best to hide the blush from this, and he looked at all of my bruises. I glared at him while saying, "You thought I was joking last night every time I said 'ow', huh? Well now you see! Now let go of my kimono so that I may dress myself." Sesshomaru did as I asked while returning my glare and left the area. After I finished dressing, I met up with our small group and sat on top of Ah-Un. I took Rin in my arms, as we began to fly back in the air.**

**Thoughts filled my mind as I began to think of Sesshomaru. "Perhaps I should abandon my feelings… Maybe go back to the modern world and be with Derek. He would logically be the better match for me, but for some reason I cannot abandon Sesshomaru." I sighed as we kept flying towards a purple cloud. Sesshomaru looked at Jaken telling him through his stare to watch over us. He dashed off ahead of us while Ah-Un began to descend back to the ground. **

**A huge gust of wind, pushed Ah-Un and Rin and I fell off. We screamed while falling, poor child began to cry. I took Rin in my arms, and held her tightly as we fell. Once we hit the ground, I felt sheer pain go up and down my body. Rin cried on me completely scared and I rubbed her back trying to soothe her. I knew my legs were probably broken, so I managed to scoot myself against a tree. I held her closer as we heard movement in the bushes. I glared in the direction and screamed, "OKAY! SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!"**

**Then I heard an evil chuckle surrounding us, I held Rin closer as a purple fog started to surround us. We coughed uncontrollably, and Naraku appeared before us. He reached for me, trying to separate me from the child. I stared at Rin with tears as she held onto me for dear life. I managed to pry her off of me and whispered to her, "You'll be okay. Sesshomaru will find you. Its better that you stay here then go with me. Goodbye Rin." Then I was gone, and Rin was left alone, as the fog had vanished. Jaken found Rin but when he couldn't find me he knew that I was kidnapped.**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**I was furious that the Naraku I had chased was a puppet again. I began to look for Ah-Un, when I found him, I saw Rin was crying while Jaken was trying to get her to calm down. My mate was nowhere to be found. I looked at Jaken, and then walked over to Rin. She gripped onto my leg, crying and begged, "M-Mi'lord, Naraku came and took Lady Lizette! S-She left me here for my safety… S-She said you would find me and that it was better that I stayed then go with her. She broke her legs trying to protect me from our fall…" **

**I looked at Jaken, and Jaken shook while saying, "M-Mi'lord, a gust of wind frightened Ah-Un and Mi'lady and Rin fell off… I have failed you! Do as you will!" I only took Jaken's staff and hit him with it before throwing it back at him. I warned him while glaring right through him, "Jaken. Watch Rin while I go get my mate." Jaken nervously nodded his head and I left them quickly. I tried to pick up a scent of my mate's but it was no use. Perhaps I had to resort to asking for help from a certain goddess.**

**Lizette's POV**

**I found myself against the castle wall, as we appeared in a bedroom. Naraku laughed at me for trying to back away from. I glared at him and muttered, "Sesshomaru has trained me to kick your ass." Naraku laughed harder and responded, "Oh? Is that so?" I pulled out my hidden daggers and laughed myself while saying, "Remember these bad boys?" He glared at my daggers and was already in front of me. He shoved me onto the bed, knocking the daggers from my hands. "You underestimate me, human. I am a hanyou but that will change once I achieve all of the shikon shards."**

**I glared at him harder and responded, "These 'shards' you speak of are weak, they won't help at all. Besides it's not going to save you from me!" I dashed at him, managed to do a low spin kick, knocking him off his feet and dashed out the door. Naraku growled as he chased after me and yelled, "You are making a big mistake of pissing me off human." I laughed as I stopped at his window, and responded, "You are making the mistake of calling me human, hanyou!" His eyes widened and this time he actually smelled my sent, and must've sensed my demon side (well part of it but he doesn't need to know that…). **

**I smirked at his response and opened the window, but I couldn't stop coughing once I did. Naraku walked up behind me and closed the window. He laughed as I gasped for air and responded, "This time I made sure that my miasma surrounded my castle. Escaping is futile; you are never going to leave here." I looked around, trying to find some way to at least separate myself from this man; I didn't need him to violate me as well… Naraku grinned and forced me back in the bedroom, he locked me inside the room and left.**

**I hate being chained down, but there was nothing to do but be his prisoner. I looked outside the window, waiting for something. I was expecting for Sesshomaru to come and save me. I spared Rin of this torture this time; I made sure she was safe. Maybe I could try to contact my sister… I closed my eyes and thought of Terra. That's when I heard her voice in my mind, "Yes?" I smiled at this, I couldn't believe it worked but I replied to Terra, "Terra! I've been captured in Naraku's castle! I can't escape because of his fog stuff outside." **

**Terra replied to me slightly worried, "Listen carefully Lizette. You will be fine. Sesshomaru will save you. He isn't going to hand over his mate to Naraku. I'm positive the thought of him touching you is having him get here sooner. In fact he contacted my mother, having her make a portal for him. He will be there soon, perhaps sooner than you expected." I told her okay and then said my goodbyes. I waited patiently like Terra told me and sure enough I heard screams outside. **

**I looked out the window and spotted Sesshomaru killing any demons heading towards him. His eyes were blood red, and he was running quite fast through them. That's when the door to my room burst open, and Naraku came in his hand around his neck glaring at me. I sensed he was a fake, not the real one, and he was really pissed. Holding a dagger to my neck, Sesshomaru entered the room. If anyone looked pissed, it was Sesshomaru he looked like he would kill and destroy and entire army by himself.**

**I grinned at Sesshomaru, about to say his name when I felt the edge of the blade on my throat. Naraku laughed at Sesshomaru thinking he had won and Sesshomaru's eyes changed back to their golden hue. I held out my hand towards Sesshomaru, my eyes pleading for him. I hated to be the damsel in distress but when a dagger is on your throat there is nothing but that left. That's when I felt a breeze behind us and a woman with long brown hair entered the room her golden eyes staring into mine. Terra stabbed Naraku from behind and he changed back into his doll thing.**

**That's when I fell to the ground and Terra realized that her sneak attack had allowed the miasma to enter the room. Sesshomaru picked me up, as I was going in and out of consciousness. He stared into my eyes and took my lips trying to keep me from losing air in my lungs. Sesshomaru continued to do so until Terra teleported us back to our small camp, where Rin and Jaken had waited. That's when Rin ran towards us and hugged me tightly. I weakly grinned at her but I lost, falling asleep instantly.**


	30. Is there more to Say?

**Chapter Thirty – Is there more to Say?**

**I woke up to being carried, looking up I met Sesshomaru's gaze. I looked around, we were moving, and even Terra had joined us. I coughed several times, and Sesshomaru stopped while I coughed. I grabbed onto his kimono top, and when the coughing stopped, I fell back in his arms. Might as well enjoy the moment he carries me. After several hours, Sesshomaru dropped me, and I immediately glared at him. **

**Sesshomaru continued to walk ahead of us as I stood up and dusted myself off. I glared at his back, I think it was worse when I landed on my bruise. It hurt a lot but I ignored the pain and ran after him. Not once has he shown any love or compassion towards me, why should I even stay? Besides the fact that I have Terra, my twin sister and my birth parents I still missed home. I missed the feeling I got when I won a case, the looks on the guilty party's faces as I sent them to prison. It felt so good, but then again so did that hot sex we had the other night. I snapped out of my trance, put yourself together LIZETTE!**

**Terra stared at my oddly, with her brow raised. Did she hear my thoughts? As if on cue, Terra looked away from me and walked forward. I got the strangest feeling she did… I grabbed her arm and then looked at her, "Hey Terra. Sis, um could you tell me about our parents and our life before we were… separated?" Terra's eyes met mine, and her color faded a little. **

"**We used to play together all the time. We were two at the time, and we were inseparable. We always chased after one another, and do everything together. People would call us the perfect image of twins. We looked identical, but our personalities were different. Then the day when you were taken away, I remember mother crying for days as Father consoled her. I couldn't understand this, I thought you just were playing hide and seek. I figured you would return, but then hours turned to days and then days to years. Before I knew it, I forced myself to forget about my twin sister. I felt that maybe she was my imaginary friend, but nope it was you all along."**

**I frowned at this; I regretted not being as close to Terra as I am to Sophia. I need to fix this; we need to fix what is missing. So I grabbed Terra's hand shocking her, and smiled while saying, "Then lets never be separated again!" Terra laughed and let out a smile. We chased after the group, hand in hand laughing as we told each other about our memories from the past. She laughed when I told her about what my father did when I got my period.**

**Sesshomaru stood there in front of us, staring at us with his brow rose. We stopped laughing and just snickered quietly. Sesshomaru shook his head, and continued forward. He kept walking until he heard silence, which was odd since Terra and Lizette were laughing. When he turned around, he saw that everyone was frozen in place. He walked closely towards them, and inspected them. His eyes widened as he realized whose work this was, he growled, "AI! Show yourself! I know that you did this…"**

**On cue, Ai appeared before Sesshomaru, her eyes still their crimson red, and her long white hair flowing behind her. She walked towards Sesshomaru, and looked passed him at the frozen group. He growled, "Ai, what is the meaning of this?" She looks up at him and spoke in her monotone voice, "Mi'lord I have come here to show you Lizette before her rape." He glared at her, "You already have Ai. Now be gone with you."**

**Ai shook her head, "No mi'lord. I have showed you Lizette on the day of her rape. You had not seen who she was." Sesshomaru stared at Ai and only replied, "Fine. Do as you wish." Ai nodded and suddenly Sesshomaru's surroundings blurred, until finally it cleared up. He was in Lizette's world again, but it felt different this time. He looked down at his outfit, and he wore the same clothes as he did when he went to go after Lizette the first time. "I look ridiculous... Ai!" **

**Ai appeared before him again but she was transparent. She began to speak, "I have taken you to the past Sesshomaru. You are actually in it; whatever you do here could change the future. So DO NOT tell Lizette of her future! Understand? Now go meet her." Before he could ask where, Ai was gone. **

**Great now he had to rely on his senses, and began to sniff for her scent. He tried not to gag at the human stench all over the place. "This will take forever. I won't be able to find her…" He started to walk in any direction when a soft, cheery voice greeted him, "Excuse me, sir? You seem lost, do you need directions?"**

**Sesshomaru spun around to meet familiar brown eyes except they had more cheerfulness in them. A smile was gracing her beautiful lips, and she wore a lovely purple gown. She continued to grin at Sesshomaru even though it had confused him so much. Finally, she turned around, taking his hand in hers, and spoke in her lovely angelic voice, "Come! Follow me! I'll take you to the station so you can see the map!" **

**Hearing her giggle, shocked Sesshomaru, she was so different from who she had become. His eyes showed a quick sign of sadness but quickly it left, the mere fact that after she was raped she had become someone strong willed, and less cheerful. As they continued to walk, still hand in hand, she began to hum to herself. That was all he needed but to ask her, "What are your plans for the future? You appear to like to sing."**

**Lizette spun around to face him, her shoulder length hair fell on her shoulders and she smiled again. She began, "WHERE ARE MY MANNERS! I am Lizette Loocke; I am so sorry for just taking you around and not even introducing myself… Hahaha. Anyways, I love to sing indeed. My dream is to become a singer and move lots of hearts by the mere sound of my voice. I'd love to touch people with my singing." Lizette touched her chest, smiling softly as she thought of her dream.**

**Sesshomaru did not let the frown he so desperately wanted to reveal. Ai's words rung in his head, "YOU MUSTNT TELL HER ANYTHING ABOUT HER FUTURE!" He wanted to spare her from the torture of her rape, but he could not bear with the fact that he'll never meet her in his time. He spoke in his same typical tone, "My name is…" Lizette looked at him eagerly waiting for his name, and Sesshomaru scanned his surroundings for a name, any name. "Leon."**

**Her smile made his heart beat quicken, she confused him so much. She took his hand again and continues forward while saying cheerfully, "Well it's nice to meet you Leon!" Once they reached the station, Sesshomaru so badly wanted to take her lips in his. But if he did that, it would screw up her future… Lizette continued to smile at him and decided, "Well! Since you have been a gentleman with me, I shall sing you a song." **

**Lizette began to sing, Everytime We Touch. That's when without realizing a tear slid down his cheek, when she finished singing. She reached her hand towards his face, and caught the stray tear. She grinned happily and replied, "Thank you so much Leon… This means a lot to me, I am glad that I have touched your heart. I hope we meet again!" With that Lizette ran off, leaving Sesshomaru alone.**

**Ai appeared before Sesshomaru and spoke, "You did well, Lord Sesshomaru. You were wise in not telling her of her fate." Sesshomaru asked Ai, "Lady Ai… If I were to warn her, what would've happened?" She replied very fast and in a simple tone, "Simple. You two would never have met. She never would have become a half demon and half goddess. She would have never been reunited with her true family. She would've fallen and ended up with that Derek guy. She'd be singing and happy."**

**Sesshomaru glared at Ai, and replied to her, "Return me home at once." Ai did as he asked and he was back in front of his group. Lizette and Terra laughing very hard while Jaken complained. Rin giggled happily and tugged on Sesshomaru's pants. He stared at Lizette intently, and she stopped laughing, meeting his gaze. She walked towards him and spoke while analyzing his features, "You know… you remind me of this guy I met four years ago… But it couldn't have been you… because he showed emotion! HAH!"**

**Lizette walked ahead, laughing at the thought that she might've seen Sesshomaru before. Terra looked at him and spoke, "Ai took you there?" All Sesshomaru could do was nod, and continued forward. She frowned and her thoughts began, "So he saw the last bit of my twin sister before she was tainted… Great…" After a while of traveling again, they stopped and Sesshomaru motioned for Lizette to follow him.**

**Lizette's POV**

**I stared at the demon lord questionably, what could he possibly want now? It was odd how she recalled a man that looked like Sesshomaru from her past, but they were nothing alike… He cried for her singing! Sesshomaru has not once done such a thing. Once, I stood up and followed him, which I noticed very far away from the group… Sesshomaru pinned me against a nearby tree and began to kiss me.**

**I gasped, giving him enough time to plunge his tongue between my lips. I tried to struggle but he was already holding my arms up above my head. I noticed that he had another arm, when did he get it…? He pulled away letting out a low growl and whispered in her ear, "Sing for me now." I began to shake and shook my head replying, "NO! WHY WOU-" Sesshomaru captured her lips again and replied against her lips, "Do it now…"**

**I could feel my face was red from out intense kiss, and I thought of what song to sing for him. He then whispered in her ear, "Sing for me 'Everytime We Touch.'" My eyes widened at his request, I hadn't sung that song since I was sixteen… meaning it was… I pushed away Sesshomaru and yelled at him while glaring at him, "IT WAS YOU! YOU WERE LEON! YOU… YOU! YOU COULDVE STOPPED ME FROM BEING RAPED!" **

**Sesshomaru shook his head, and responded, "I could not. Ai told me that it was forbidden. If I were then… your future would be changed." I quickly retorted without even realizing that this might anger him, "ARE YOU STUPID? I WOULDVE PICK WARNING ME! I would've been so much happier and at peace if I wasn't raped." **

**Sesshomaru replied coldly, while glaring at me, my heart now hurting, "Really? Do you realize what you just said? So you would be happy not to have known your true life? Not to have met Terra or Lady Belledandy and Lord Braska? To have met and rescued Rin? If you weren't there to save her, she could've died or been injured. You are the selfish one, human. You never once thought about them in the first place. Return to your world if you are that miserable to be here. I will not tolerate insults from a lowly human. You don't deserve to be my mate nonetheless to call yourself Lady Belledandy's daughter. Now be gone! Leave my sight at once!"**

**I clenched my fists in pain, the feeling I felt right now was so much worse than when I was raped. My heart was broken, and I knew that it was never going to be the same. I closed my eyes, and let the tears flowed down my cheeks while finally throwing my shoe at Sesshomaru. I glared at him while he turned around, his eyes a blood red. I didn't care anymore, he could kill me but I was not going to back down.**

"**Y-You are wrong! I don't regret meeting and getting to know anyone! I love everyone here! I am glad to have known the truth. I was also glad to… have run and met you. The fact is that I loved you, Sesshomaru! Why can't you see that? Are you too blind to even see it? I don't know how many times you've heard me… but this is ridiculous. Well congratulations, you have just shown me why Love is such a pathetic emotion. Heartbreak is so much worse than that though. You just beat me at my own logic, GOOD JOB SESSHOMARU! YOU BROKE YOUR MATE! I HATE YOU! GO DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"**

**At this I ran off, tears falling down. I couldn't look at anyone. I just couldn't face him anymore. My heart hurt too much. Not even my smart mouth or my professional side could help me. I found a cave behind a waterfall, and stayed in there for the night. I tucked my knees towards my chest, and cried silently. I pulled out my iPod, and blocked out the rest of the world with music. I began to listen to Porcelain Heart; the song was so ironic to how she felt at the moment. If anyone was inconsiderate, it was Sesshomaru… What was with him anyways? Acting as if he cared for me… I'm only his mate for convince…**


	31. Why won't they stop…?

**Chapter Thirty One – Why won't they stop…?**

**I stayed in that cave for quite awhile. No one has come to look for me, I was never wanted. I knew the longer I stayed in here, the more sadness would fill my broken heart. I couldn't just stay here wallowing in my own tears, I had to move on. Forget, leave him behind. It was what he wanted anyways… But I couldn't bear to move from my spot, I felt safe behind the waterfall; shielding me from the world.**

**I looked out at the night sky, had it really passed that fast. I saw the full moon in the sky, and remembered what I was supposed to do that night. The events of my argument with Sesshomaru kept replaying until I realized what she had done. I had pushed him away, he tried to soothe me, be there for me and yet I panicked… Perhaps I just was scared, but the fact that he was there in my past infuriated me.**

**Now I just ruined my chance at love, Sesshomaru getting mad was my fault. I was inconsiderate... I just wanted my happiness. But I didn't understand why he got so mad, c-could it be that he was upset by what I said…? I continued to cry, no one will come for me, not even he… I will be alone forever, behind my waterfall shield.**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**I growled in frustration after Lizette left. Her words were so annoying, I couldn't help it but blow up on her. She was lucky that I did not hurt her, I best return to the camp. The moment I set foot in the camp, Terra stood there before me. Rin was behind a barrier, completely confused and Terra began to yell at me, "WHERE IS SHE? I WARNED YOU SESSHOMARU IF SOMETHING HAPPENS… I WILL TAKE HER AND RIN FROM YOU!"**

**In return I growled at her and replied, "It is none of your concern, Terra." That's when Terra dared to hit me, my eyes widened as they changed to red. I spun around ready to attack her when I saw something unexpected, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Really none of my concern? Then explain to me why my heart hurts so much and I am crying right now? My sister, MY TWIN SISTER, is in pain and yet you sent her around. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"**

**I looked away from Terra, now that I looked at her, flashes of Lizette's face in tears began to flood my mind. I closed my eyes, hoping that she would vanish from my mind but no luck. What was this pain in my chest? My heart… it yearned for her, this is confusing… That's when I finally breathed and begun, "She blamed me for her rape. She accused me of not trying to happen that was already planned for her. I could not do such a thing, for…" Terra's eyes widened, "she wouldn't be here. I think she realizes this now… The crying is now because of you. She is afraid of losing you. She believes that what she did, had lost you. That won't come looking for her."**

**My eyes widened at Terra's words, I couldn't believe her. But I knew that Terra would not lie to me, she had no reason to. Her emotions on her face told me the truth. I immediately spun around and went looking for her. I noticed in the sky that the full moon was out, damn… she has to make love with me otherwise she'll be trapped as a human forever. I won't allow her to screw up her life. I finally found myself at a waterfall, I didn't know what brought me here, but I could feel her presence here.**

**Lizette's POV**

**I kept crying silently, thinking of all the times Sesshomaru had shown a little kindness. Of course he would never admit it, but perhaps… when I am in my true form…. Maybe he will admit it? But he won't come looking for me.. he must hate me… That's when I saw a tall figure outside of the waterfall, it looked like an angel. I quickly struggled to run outside and saw that this angel was actually Sesshomaru.**

**My eyes widened as tears fell again, he came for me. I tried running back behind the waterfall but Sesshomaru already caught me. He dragged me back outside and our eyes met. I looked away, only being forced to look him in the eyes. He whispered, "Tell me. You don't love me. I will release you if you tell the truth." I was normally an excellent liar, but as I began to try to lie, my heart lurched begging me to not lie.**

"**I-I… don't love y-yo…" His brow rose, even though I was so determined to hate him. I just couldn't lie to him, I loved him still. I whispered, "I can't hate you…" Sesshomaru looked up at the moon, I knew what he was thinking, but instead of doing anything he spoke, "I will give you… 5 minutes. Run. Far away from me, if you manage to escape me I will free you from being my mate. If I catch you… you must make love to me."**

**I was baffled by everything he was laying on me, "W-Wait… WHAT? I thought the only way to not be yours I'd have to die…" Sesshomaru stared at me and spoke, "Of course there are other ways. I just told you the one that is usually successful. Time is ticking, run now human." I began to run; I knew there was no point in running. He would catch me like always, but for once I wanted to be caught.**

**Maybe Lizette Loocke should make him the chased… But how? I found a nearby river; I jumped in it and came out soaking wet. I could feel the kimono sticking to my bare skin. I was shivering, and managed to climb up a tree, making a vine rope. I prepared myself to swing off of it and grab Sesshomaru. I knew one thing was sure, "I am crazy. I've lost my mind and I am trying to grab Sesshomaru…"**

**Once time was up, I saw Sesshomaru walking down the trail, following my scent. I knew that jumping in the river was the smartest thing to do, but I AM COLD. As he began to pass my tree, I quickly swung and latched onto him. His eyes were blood red as he tried to attack me, but then they returned to normal when he smelled me. Sesshomaru's eyes showed confusion for a brief second but I fixed that.**

**I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him down to meet my lips. Sesshomaru quickly returned her kiss, and slid his tongue against my bottom lip. I pulled away, looking in his eyes and apologized, "I-I am sorry Sesshomaru… I just, the fact that you were there and the slightest possibility that Sophia and I could've been spare from such fate… I just wish that-" Sesshomaru growled and spoke, "Silence…. Lizette." My eyes widened at this, he used my name for once, not human, or anything but my name.**

**He continued, "I clearly asked Ai what would become of you if I were to. Obviously I thought about it and considered it… But then this future, everything here would be gone. Would you really want that?" I looked up at him and hugged him, I whispered, "I never wanted to be raped. But by getting raped, I fulfilled a career, pursued that bastard. I helped my sisters with their love lives and I met you."**

**Before Sesshomaru could say anything else, I took the initiative and kissed him again. As the kiss deepened, I realized Sesshomaru had picked me up and was already flying us to a nearby castle or room. We reached his castle, and he quickly took me to the bed. His eyes were filled with lust but something else, I just couldn't think at the moment. He began to strip me of my wet clothes, and kissed my body slowly. I tried my best not to moan, but I squirmed under him. All I could see in the darkness, with the moon's light peaking in, was a smile on Sesshomaru's luscious lips. This was going to be fun, and enjoyable… I hope this lasts.**

**~Lemon~**

**This was it, Sesshomaru and me, in our room about to make love under a full moon. I was starting to have second thoughts but I shook my head trying to convince myself that this was because I loved him and he did too. I slid my hands up his chest and began to unravel his armor. Before it could fall on me, he caught it and threw it to the side. I liked his kimono without the excess armor but it was better that he had protection.**

**I bit my lip, and slid my hands under his kimono, he growled impatiently. I growled in return causing Sesshomaru to stop and raise a brow. I smirked and whispered, "I want this night to be perfect." Sesshomaru looked at me emotionless but let a small grin grace his lips and he replied lustfully, "With me it will, Lizette." As I slid off his kimono top, I return with a smirk, "Now, now don't be so cocky, Sesshomaru. Because then you will just have to show me, what you can do."**

**Sesshomaru bent towards the nape of my neck, and began to lick and nibble my mark. A moan escaped my lips, and he smirked. I licked my lips and pulled him down to meet my lips. Our kiss lasted several minutes and he slid his tongue against my bottom lip. I opened my mouth allowing him to enter and wrestle with my tongue. While we were making out, he decides to plunge one of his fingers in me causing me to gasp heatedly.**

**I began to breathe heavily as he played with my core, making me wetter each stroke. I started to moan as I felt myself so close to my peek. I heard Sesshomaru chuckle, "Already? Do you want me that badly, Lizette?" I growled in return and Sesshomaru added another finger, pumping faster. I arched my back against hit hand as I came. I fell back on the bed breathing hard and Sesshomaru over licking up my fluids. I blushed at this and yelled, "D-Don't do that! T-That's embarrassing…." **

**His response was to plunge his tongue within me causing me to moan loudly. He swirled his tongue within me, causing me to shiver. I arched my back against him, climax again. I was now panting, Sesshomaru moved up above me. He smiled down at me and I replied, "I….really…hate… that…smile…" Sesshomaru pulled me into a deep kiss, and plunged himself within me. I yelped at the sudden impact, but the moment he started moving within me I felt nothing but pleasure. I moaned as he pumped faster into me, and I already felt my next one.**

**Sesshomaru pulled out of me, and positioned me on my knees and hands. I looked over to him and yelled at him, "You better not being doing what I think you'r- Ohhhhhh god…" Sesshomaru plunged into me from behind, and pumped in me faster before. I was drawing close to my climax again as I heard Sesshomaru grunt. I managed to stop him, which in returned caused me to receive a growl. I ignored him and managed to get him onto his back. I purred in his ear, "Allow me to do the rest~"**

**Sesshomaru raised his brow at me but then I began to ride him. I moaned as I did so, which the faster I went he started to moan. As we were getting to the verge of our climaxes, he clutched tightly onto my arms. I felt the blood dripping, as we came within each other. I collapsed on top of Sesshomaru, and kissed him. Before we fell asleep, I heard him say, "Mine." I giggle at this and replied, "That's right. I'm yours alone. Just like you are mine and I won't share you with anyone. Not your mom, not mine, not Terra, and not Rin." I joked and he growled pulling me close and we fell asleep in the embrace.**


	32. Vanished

**Chapter Thirty Two – Vanished**

**I sighed happily as I watched myself in the mirror. My brown hair grew to the same length as Terra's and I now had golden amber eyes with fangs. I smiled, I for once was happy and satisfied with my life. I was in love with a great demon and now he had no reason to shun me since I am no longer a human. I returned to my room to find a letter left by Sesshomaru, it said something about urgent news and how he had to go. I cast aside the note and laid on the bed, what shall I do?**

**That's when a knock came to my door, and I answered it. A young woman stood before me, and gave me a sweet smile. She bowed down before me and shyly muttered, "L-Lord Sesshomaru wished for you to have this…" I took this elegant and gorgeous necklace from the girl, and grinned. I put it around my neck quickly, so excited that Lord pain in the ass actually got me something. I looked at myself in the mirror, and my vision began to blur. **

**I looked at the woman who now had a smirk on her face. My eyes widened and then darkness consumed me. I felt trapped, alone in complete darkness. This must've been the worst feeling I have ever felt, and throughout the room I heard an evil cackle. The same woman appeared before me, and held out her arm. She grinned evilly at me and her true form appeared. **

**The woman remained beautiful but her skin grew paler, her eyes changed to a blood red matching her lips. Her fangs showed as she grinned at me, and her black wings folded in her back. She wore a seductive, revealing black kimono top with demonic armor. The woman walked towards me, as I was unable to move. She did a formal bow while laughing evilly, and finally I managed to scream out, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"**

**She laughed at my words and stared into my eyes deeply causing me to shiver. "I am your worst nightmare come true. I am the Queen of Darkness. I am Vespa, and I am here to grant you your deepest desires." I stared at her confused, as her hand began to glow with dark magic. I struggled to move, but it was no use. She held her hand out towards me, and the moment it touched my head, I felt all of my memories vanishing. **

**I began to cry and I felt a piercing pain in my shoulder, it felt like she was burning my mark away. I wanted to scream his name, the man I loved and yet it wouldn't come out. No… I-I couldn't remember his name… I looked at the woman again and her last words before darkness consumed me again, "Good night sweet Lizette. Enjoy your new life. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**I returned to my room early, eager to possibly have a round two with my mate. I opened the door, expecting her to be there but saw it empty. I glanced around in the darkness, looking for something. Perhaps she was hiding… I spotted something shinning against the light of the sun. I opened the curtains and spotted a necklace on the ground. Odd, I don't remember her getting this… I picked up the necklace and immediately dropped it. I grunted in pain, as my hand was suffering from severe burns that necklace just gave me.**

**I growled at the necklace, why was there a barrier around it? It appears that whoever delivered this made sure it got to the person they wanted… I smelled for my mate but her scent was gone, there was no sign of her. The only bits of her scent were on that necklace. My eyes widened at this and I yelled for Belledandy. She appeared before me and asked, "What is wrong Sesshomaru?" **

**I pointed at the necklace, and she picked it up looking at it. Her eyes widened and she dropped the necklace, "W-Where is Lizette?" I scoffed and replied, "That's why I summoned you Belledandy, her scent is faint and it leads to that necklace. Where is she?" Belledandy cried and shook while answering me, "She has been taken… This necklace took her somewhere where only the controller can have access to. Last time I saw a necklace like this it belonged to a very powerful and evil demon… Vespa…"**

**I growled deeply and glared at that necklace and replied, "No one takes my mate!" That's when I heard clapping and evil cackle. I spun around and met a pair of red orbs. The woman grinned evilly at me and walked towards me seductively. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru, I took her away from you. What are you going to do about it?" My eyes flashed to red immediately as I lunged at Vespa, and she immediately dodged my attack. I continued to attack her until; she finally grew bored and managed to trap me somehow.**

**I looked for Belledandy and found her encased in a crystal; the room had a barrier surrounding it so no one could sense her. I glared at her, which only caused her to laugh. I growled, "Where is she? What have you done?" She smiled, and answered me, "You see Sesshomaru… She is far from your reach. She doesn't even remember you; she is home, with Derek living the life that she has always desired!"**

**I growled and managed to scratch Vespa, only to realize that the wound healed instantly. Vespa laughed, "She is like Sleeping Beauty except she is living a lie and won't wake up until she remembers and says Sesshonaru! Farewell Lord Sesshomaru." Before I could try to grab her, she was gone. I punched the closest wall and stared at Belledandy, perhaps it is time to summon Terra, "Terra… Lizette has been taken; your mother is imprisoned with in this crystal. How am I to find my mate?" Terra sensed what had happened and held back the tears while she replied, "W-We… wait. Hopefully she can break it by herself."**

**Terra left my alone, taking Belledandy with her. I walked over to my bed, where Lizette and I made love recently. It was still warm, and her scent was drowned within it. My eyes widened as I realized what I was doing. I shook my head, fighting with logic, "I cannot love her… Love is a weak emotion!" But she is no longer human, and it doesn't matter. No, Love is weakness. But no matter how much I argued, I pulled her sheet towards me breathing in her alluring scent. I thought to myself, "Please return soon, Lizette…"**


	33. Something is Missing…

**Chapter Thirty Three – Something is Missing…**

**I awoke in my bed, and stretched tiredly. I can't remember what I did the day before but it must've been great. I turned on my side to find someone else beside me. I quickly jumped out of the bed and held the nearest object as a weapon, an umbrella… Great of all things, an umbrella? Oh no fear the almighty… umbrella… Yeah, not working for me. The person in the bed moved, and I was ready to hit him with the umbrella. **

**I heard a familiar voice welcome me, "Good morning Lizette." I stared at him baffled, "D-Derek? Why are you at my house?" Derek stared at me as if I was weird and he reached for my arm, pulling back onto the bed. He laughed at my expression and replied, "Silly Lizette. Don't you remember, we are living together now? After all we are engaged." **

**I looked down at my hand and saw the engagement ring. I asked him, "W-When did this happen?" Derek shook his head and replied, "Lizette it was on your birthday. How could you forget such a special occasion? What is being a celebrity effecting your memory! Hahaha."**

**I blushed at his comment, and titled my head. "Celebrity?" He nodded and grinned, "Yes. I'm engaged to the beautiful singer, Lizette Loocke. Your voice is so beautiful. I cannot wait until our wedding." I pursed my lips and asked again, "W-When is our wedding again?" Derek sighed and replied, "It's… Tomorrow." I gasped, "Oh my god! T-Tomorrow! How could I forget such a thing! Out I need to get dressed!"**

**Derek chuckled and shook his head, instead lying back and watches me. "I don't see what the problem is; I've seen you naked plenty of times." I blushed at his words, and looked away. Derek stood up, sighing, "Alright, I will leave but I want an encore performance later tonight." He winked at me and I closed the door after he left. **

**I looked around my room. It felt weird, like I lived another life. I looked at myself in the mirror, nothing was different. I began to rub my shoulder unconsciously. I stared at myself oddly, 'Why am I rubbing my shoulder? There is nothing there!"**

**I put my hand down and got dressed quickly. When I left the room, I saw a note on the table, "Dearest Lizette, I had to go to work, but I will try to return home early. Please wait for me my love! I cannot wait for tomorrow. At long last, we will finally be together and our names will be Mr. and Mrs. Vaughn." I blushed at his words and put the letter down. **

**I don't know why but I started to cry, my heart hurt painfully. I looked at my bed and saw someone else but then it disappeared. "D-Did I really imagine seeing another man in my bed? What the hell am I thinking…? B-Besides there is no man that I know that is young with long silver hair. Nope!"**

**I heard the phone ring and I heard my sister's voice as the answering machine picked it up. "Lizzy! Sophie here! I just wanted to check in on you to see if you are excited about that tomorrow is your wedding day! I can't believe it! My big sister is getting married!" I bit my lip, I was happy but for some reason I felt this wasn't right. My heart hurt and it was telling me somehow that I didn't love him but I ignored it.**

**The Next Day**

**I was sleeping peacefully in complete and total darkness, until someone pulled open the curtains, light filling the room immediately. I growled at this and weakly opened my eyes finding Sophie. She smiled at me and tried to pull me out of bed. I gripped onto it tightly and yelled, "LET ME SLEEP IN SOPHIE!" Sophie huffed and crossed her arms, "ON YOUR WEDDING DAY? NOT A CHANCE!"**

**I grumbled and forced myself out of bed, Sophie pulled out my gown. My jaw dropped when I saw the gorgeous gown. It was long and flowed to the bottom, with trimmings of gold on the edges. She forced me inside the dress and styles my hair in an up-do bun, with curls on the side of my face. She made my makeup as natural as can be and I must say, I looked drop dead gorgeous… But I felt terrible.**

**I was soon dragged out of my home and pulled inside a limo, driving us all the way to a large chapel. I gulped nervously, and Sophie fixed my veil, covering my face. Sophie walked down the aisle and I waited impatiently for my turn. When I heard the organ play the wedding song, I began to walk down the aisle. **

**At the end I see Derek grinning at me, and I grinned in return. That's when I saw that man with the long flowing silver hair again, and I wanted to call out to him but he disappeared. I shook my head and kept walking until I reached Derek's side. The priest began to read to us the ceremony, and he asked Derek, "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish her? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? Until death do you part?"**

**He looked into my eyes and said, "I do." The priest turned towards me and asked me, "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish him? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? Until death do you part?" Everyone remained quiet as they waited for my answer, I swallowed hard. I saw that man again and at entrance of the chapel's doors, through the reflection of the cross.**

**I took a deep breath, "No. I don't." Everyone gasped including the priest and my sister, I ignored them. I continued, holding Derek's hands, "I'm sorry Derek. But I won't lead you on into a false marriage. I-I just don't love you like I used to." He still smiled at me, which surprised me and kissed my forehead, "I'd rather you be happy than be miserable Lizette. I will always love you, now go. Live your life the way you want it."**

**I felt the tears slide down my cheeks and I hugged him tightly. I whispered a thank you and ran off. I continued to follow the mysterious man until I reached Higurashi Shrine. I lifted my dress, and dashed up the steps. When I reached the top, I scanned the area and saw the door to the little shrine shut. I ran over to the little shrine and threw open the door. I saw nothing but a well inside, I walked down the steps towards it. My head begins to hurt and I heard gunshots with a scream.**

"**A well with no water…" I was getting ready to leave but I felt the urge to jump in. "Ah what the hell…" I leaped inside, and hit the bottom hard. I moaned in pain and tried to climb out of it. I slapped my own head, "Gosh Lizette jump into an empty well. What the hell was I thinking!" A young woman waited for me as I left the little shrine. She then asked me, "Aren't you supposed to be going down the aisle and getting married," I glared at this woman, and scoffed, deep down something was telling me to get away from her, "Well duh, but as you can tell I left. Since I am still in the gown! If you excuse me I'm looking for someone."**

**The woman growled in response and asked, "Oh? You mean a handsome man with long silver hair and golden amber eyes?" I grinned and clapped my hands, "YES! HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?" I noticed her clench her hands in fists and she growled, "Yes. I have. But you won't ever see him again!" At this she pulled out a dagger and tried to stab me. I moved quickly enough but she cut through my dress and grazed my skin. I sighed in relief and glared at her, "What the hell was that for?"**

**My head hurt again and I saw that man again but this time we were making love. I stumbled back, and the woman growled more, "You aren't supposed to remember! I MADE SURE YOU HAD A LIFE SO PERFECT AND YET YOU CHOSE THAT COLD BASTARD!" I glared at her and yelled back at her, "What did I forget? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" The woman changed her appearance and her red eyes looked down on me, "I gave you your deepest desires and yet you still chose to remember. You even left your first love for him! Love is a pathetic emotion!"**

**She lunged for me, and while she did so I kept dodging and seeing more of the mysterious man. I saw a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and green eyes smiling at me. Another girl that looked identical to me but with gold eyes and longer hair. A little girl in a yellow and orange checkered kimono and a toad next to her. Then I saw the mysterious man again, and I reached for him unconsciously. That's when the woman stabbed me in the stomach, and turned the blade as she spoke, "I, Vespa, will kill you before you can remember fully and learn his name again!"**

**I screamed in pain and I felt my tears slide down my cheeks. I spat blood in Vespa's face causing her red eyes to get brighter. She held up her blade and got ready to stab me with it. I screamed the first thing that came to my mind, "SESSHOMARU! SAVE ME!" **

**That's when everything around me vanished and I felt something reappear on my shoulder. My memories returned and I found myself in a room. It wasn't mine and Sesshomaru's, where the hell was I?" I fell to the ground in my own puddle of blood. My vision was blurring as I saw two pairs of red eyes before blacking out.**


	34. Spell Broken

**Chapter Thirty Four – Spell Broken**

**Terra's POV**

**It's been a week since Lizette had vanished. I had been watching my mother, who was still encased in the crystal… Sesshomaru had left to go searching for her, but it was no use… Lizette isn't here, she is elsewhere. But until mother is free, I won't be able to find her… I banged on the crystal, and yelled, "GIVE ME BACK MY MOM AND SISTER!"**

**I panted heavily, and that's when I heard a loud crack. I looked back to my mother, and saw the crystal beginning to crack. IT continued to until finally it shattered and my mother fell out of it. I quickly caught her and shook her, "Mom! W-Wake up! You are safe… but if that means you are free…" I grinned as the thought that Lizette had broken the spell Vespa had casted. Lizette was back, and now she had to find her.**

**I heard my mother yawn and she sat up. She looked at me and knew what I was thinking. She told me, "Terra. Contact Lizette, you are twins you will be able to." I nodded and began to call for Lizette, hoping that she would respond. When she did I heard her voice, and it was very weak…**

"**Lizette… Lizette… If you hear me, respond to my voice." **

"**I-I'm here... W-Who… is this?" **

"**It's me, Terra. I'm going to come find you, where are you?" **

"**I-I'm in Naraku's castle... He and Vespa have me locked up. W-Where is Sesshomaru?"**

"**Sesshomaru left a week ago. He has been looking for you nonstop since you vanished. But you are in Naraku's castle. I'm coming Lizette. Wait for me." **

"**Terra… b-be careful…"**

**I looked at my mother, who stood up and nodded. "Let's go Terra, I have her location. I'll leave a note for Lord Sesshomaru. Lizette is in danger…" I nodded at my mother and ran out the door, with her following me. I saw Sesshomaru ahead of us in the distance, walking back to the castle. **

**He saw me and I quickly yelled at him, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR! WE FOUND LIZETTE! FOLLOW US!" We ran passed him and sure enough, he followed us. I kept thinking to myself, "I'm coming sis…"**


End file.
